What if
by arlonthewise
Summary: Humans don't belong in Equestria, but what if they returned?
1. Part 1 Ch 1

Twilight Sparkle awoke to a feeling, a chill, on her coat. She sat up slowly, not knowing what to expect, but released her breath when she saw her surroundings.

"A forest, but what am I doing in a forest?" Twilight asked herself. She shook herself off looked up. It was very hard to see through the tree line, but she could tell it was daytime. She then proceeded to find where she was.

She wandered through the forest, but walked around in circles, evident by the imprint in the grass from where she was laying.

"Ugh, this is getting me no where!" she yelled. Flustered, Twilight continued in an attempt to find out where she was. She walked through a break in the trees, and came across a clearing. "Finally!" she exclaimed, but her victory was short lived.

"Not again." Grass up to her neck covered the clearing. Twilight jumped, looking for an exit, and sure enough, another break in the trees was on the other side of the clearing. She nodded to herself before her horn lit up. The grass parted, somewhat, and Twilight walked through the grass. She walked through the grass, silently humming to herself, but something on the ground caught her attention. A fairly large tree stump lay in her way, but it wasn't the stump that caught her attention.

"Now who in their right mind would leave a book out here!?" Twilight yelled. Thoroughly irritated, and with a few strands of hair sticking out in her mane, Twilight lifted up the book with her magic. She glanced over it, but it seemed that the book wasn't damaged at all. In fact, it seemed to be in pristine condition.

"Huh…"

Twilight lifted the book above her head. "Well, you're lucky that this book wasn't damaged!"

Twilight brought the book down and looked over it once again.

"A brown book, no title, unsoiled at first glance…" she said.

Twilight placed the book on the stump and sat down on the stump as well. "But appearances can be deceiving."

She opened the book to the first page and came across foreign writing.

"I haven't seen anything like this before, but I bet I can translate it when I get home!" she told herself optimistically. She turned to the next page and immediately declared her disapproval.

"Tsk tsk, why would anypony draw on a good book. I mean really!" On the page was a black heart; pitch black and… beating!

Twilight did a double take, but still the heart was beating. "Amazing!" she proclaimed.

"I wonder…" Twilight lifted her hoof, and touched it.

"Eww!" She retracted her hoof once she felt that the heart was very… squishy. She rubbed her hoof and glared down the heart.

"There's no way that's possible, I mean it's on a book!" Twilight told herself. "I'll find out more about this," she pointed at the heart. "When I get home."

Twilight closed the book, not concerned with the other pages. Her only apparent concern was getting home. She got up from the stump, but didn't get off. Something had caught her attention.

"_Twilight…" _

"What. Who's there?"

"_Twilight."_

"Stay back!" The voice seemed to be getting closer.

"_Twilight!" _

Twilight finally went over end. With the book close, she jumped off the stump, but never touched the forest ground.

"AHHH!" Twilight fell face down and hit familiar ground.

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Twilight opened her eyes to see Spike, with genuine concern plastered on his face.

"Ugh… yeah Spike, I'm fine." Twilight groaned and rubbed her face with a hoof.

Spike's concerned expression turned into an inquisitive one. "What happened? I heard you talking in your sleep."

Twilight looked around, and then turned her attention to Spike. "I, I was dreaming, but it was so… vivid."

"Well, what happened in your dream?" Spiked asked in a curiosity laden voice.

"Wait! Spike, what time is it? What day is it?!" Twilight frantically asked.

"Take it easy Twilight. It's Monday. Don't worry; tomorrow's your breakfast with Rarity." Spike said before turning around and walking downstairs.

Still unsure, Twilight double checked. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Spike stopped and turned his head. "Yes Twilight, I'm absolutely sure. I'm gonna make us breakfast, you can tell me what happened in your dream when I'm done."

"So that's what happened."

"Yes that's what happened. Now you know why I fell out of bed." Twilight ended it with a smile of embarrassment.

"Wow Twilight. Now I now that even in your dreams you dream about books." Spike said with a teasing tone.

"Spike!"

"What, I already knew that." Spike finished before jumping up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'll be right back Twilight; I'm going to go… wash the dishes." Spike ran out of the room.

Twilight shook her head, and then smiled, knowing that Spike was just teasing her. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and trotted over to the bookcases, hankering for a good book.

"No, no, no…" Twilight said as she sorted through the various books.

"Ah, this will do." Twilight pulled out a small book. She read the title out loud. "The old kingdoms"

"Oh, that book. I read it but never understood it."

Twilight turned around, the book floating beside her. "Spike, I thought you were going to wash the dishes."

"I did." Spike replied. You also know that you and I the only ones living here…"

"Hoo!" Owloysius interrupted from his perch.

Spike shook his head. "Yes Owloysius, I didn't forget about you. Anyways, like I was saying. We're the only ones living here. There's not much to wash. "

"U-huh, well what didn't you get about this book." Twilight gave Spike the book.

"I understood most of it, but I didn't understand the end." He turned to the last pages of the book. He then read the beginning of the last chapter out loud.

"_I recently came across a small brown book during a midnight walk in the forest. It was perched on top of a rock. I questioned who in their right mind would leave a book unattended to in the middle of this forest. I waited for a while, but no pony came to claim the book. So I picked up the book and took it back to my study. When I opened it in the study I was greeted by a foreign magic. It was a protection spell, so I suppressed it. Immediately I was greeted by a wealth of knowledge of an ancient kingdom. I wrote down what I saw._"

Spike closed the book and looked up to Twilight. "Star swirl the Bearded talked about a kingdom, but he didn't say who lived in it."

Twilight lifted the book from Spike's claws with her magic and skimmed through the last pages. "Huh, I never noticed that. I always thought it was a kingdom of ponies." Twilight gave the book back to Spike, who placed it back in its place in the shelf.

"Hey Twilight, did you know that the book said that there is a ruin somewhere near here." Spike said after he put the book away.

Twilight smiled, then began trotting over to the door.

"Yes, that might be true Spike, but remember, that was written a thousand years ago, and I doubt it still exists."

Spike gave Twilight, or more so her back, a skeptical look, then asked her a question.

"Twilight, where are you going?"

Twilight turned back to Spike, and then answered."I'll be back; I'm just going for a walk. It's only..." Twilight glanced at the clock behind Spike. "one o'clock."

"Alright then, I'll clean up the library while you're gone." Spike saluted, and then walked off. Twilight opened the door, complimenting Spike as she walked out into the sunshine.

"That's why you're my number one assistant."

Twilight emerged out of her library home and inhaled a huge breath of air. She observed the sky for a few moments, and noticed no clouds in the sky.

"It sure is a nice day today." Twilight walked through to the center of town. _Every pony seems very happy today_, Twilight mentally noted. It was very true; many ponies seemed to emanate happiness.

There were lots of smiles and laughter filled the air. She approached two ponies, Lyra Heartstrings and Bonbon who were sitting around a table.

"Good afternoon Lyra. Good afternoon Bonbon." She greeted.

"Good afternoon Twilight." They both greeted simultaneously.

"How have your days been?" Twilight asked.

Bonbon began, "Oh my morning has been a nightmare! I had lost my…"

"Hey Twilight, I really need your help!" Lyra interrupted.

Twilight shifted her gaze from a slightly peeved Bonbon to Lyra and nodded for her to continue.

"Alright, so I have been doing this project on different music styles." Lyra levitated a paper out of her saddlebags on the ground. She placed the paper in front of Twilight.

"These are all known pony styles." Twilight mentioned.

"Right! Now I need to research some other styles, like gryphon styles, or anything really. If you have any books on other's music styles, can you please find them to me?" Lyra gave Twilight a pleading look.

"Of course Lyra! I'll find them for you, just drop by the library and you can check them out."

Lyra beamed, then got up and gave Twilight a hug. "Thanks Twilight!" Lyra then walked back to her seat. Twilight left, but she still had no destination.

"Where do I go next…" Twilight asked herself as she walked aimlessly. She felt that her answers were solved, though, when she came across a building she knew very well.

"Sugar Cube Corner! I wonder if Pinkie Pie is there." Twilight told herself, although she already knew Pinkie was there.

Or at least she thought she knew. She approached the counter, but instead of Pinkie, Mrs. Cake was there.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cake." Twilight greeted.

"Good afternoon Twilight." Mrs. Cake responded. "Sorry for the mess."

Twilight looked around the area she was in, but didn't anything that stood out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cake, but what mess." Mrs. Cake motioned towards the back and left in that direction. Twilight followed, expectations running high, considering that they were in a bakery. What she saw though was more than she originally thought.

"Mrs. Cake, what happened here?" Twilight scanned the area, noting many items lay strewn on the floor. Flour all over the floor, eggs broken; their contents mixed with the flour, liquids spilled on the floor, and various wooden implements broken.

"Something broke in and stole some of our food."

Twilight eyed Mrs. Cake in disbelief. "Did you go to the authorities?"

Mrs. Cake shook her head. "I don't think it was too much damage. At least the creep didn't try to hurt me or the babies."

"I'm sorry about this Mrs. Cake. If you need anything, I can help."

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Thanks dearie, I think my husband has it under control though. I do wonder what happened to Pinkie Pie though."

"Oh, she had a sleepover with Applejack." Twilight responded knowingly.

"Oh, at least she wasn't here for this disaster. Thank you Twilight."

"No problem, Mrs. Cake. Take care!" Twilight left Sugar Cube Corner with her next destination in mind, Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight walked over to Sweet Apple Acres, intent on greeting her two friends Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Along the way she said hello to those ponies who greeted her.

Twilight made it to Sweet Apple Acres after 10 minutes. She walked through the gate and up to the farmhouse. She knocked on the door; moments after a response came from the opposite side.

"I'll be right there!" Twilight heard rapid hoof steps approaching the door, and soon was met by the sight of Apple bloom.

"Oh hey Twilight!" Apple bloom said. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Apple bloom. I was just looking for your sister and Pinkie Pie. Are they here right now?"

Apple bloom scrunched her face in thought, and then gave Twilight her attention again.

"Yeah, ah think they went to Rarity's for something. They said something about meeting up with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

Twilight looked up, thinking for a reason as to why her friends would go somewhere without her

.

Twilight glanced back down at Apple bloom, and then began with a question again.

"Did they say what they were going to do while they were there?"

"They just said planning, but…

"Well I'm going to find out what they are planning Apple bloom." Twilight interrupted with a curiosity driven voice.

And with that, Twilight left Apple bloom in the dust.

"Wait Twilight, they said you weren't supposed to be there!" Apple bloom futilely yelled at the already disappearing Twilight.

Twilight slowed down her gallop after she saw Carousel Boutique enter her sights. She stopped at the door, gave herself a few moments to compose herself, and then lifted her hoof to knock. She never knocked however when she heard talking coming from the other side of the door. She placed her ear on the door, but never heard anything because it was too muffled.

_I can't hear a thing_, Twilight thought. _ But I think I have a spell that amplifies muffled sounds. _

She horn lit up, but it made a _pop_ that was loud enough to notify the boutique's current occupants.

"_I think somepony's outside_."

_Dang it. _

"_Who's outside!? Open the door and show yourself!" _

Twilight gave in and opened the door with her magic, head down.

Five ponies, all of them Twilight's friends sat at a table, all of them staring at Twilight and silent.

"Awkward!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"_Pinkie Pie shush__._" Applejack scolded Pinkie.

"Twilight! What are you doing here?" Rarity asked surprised.

Twilight regained her confidence and lifted her head.

"I came here to get some answers." Twilight walked over to the group.

"Why are you guys planning some kind of event without me?"

The five ponies sitting at the table gave each other looks, then turned back to face Twilight.

"Look dear." Rarity spoke again. "Yes, we are planning something, but we can't tell you what. Sorry."

Twilight spoke up, curiosity heavy in her voice. "What are you planning that is so secretive that you can't tell me."

"Twilight, we can't tell you what we're doing, sorry." Rainbow Dash plainly responded.

"But why not?!"

"I'm sorry Twi', we can't tell you." Applejack said.

"Fine! You don't have to tell me, I'll find out on my own." With that, Twilight stormed out of the boutique.

Back at the table where the others were sitting, Pinkie Pie turned and spoke to Applejack.

"It really was awkward Applejack."

Applejack nodded, "Yes, it was, but you didn't have to say it."

Rarity spoke up, "Alright girls, we still need to plan this," she pulled out a paper with writing on it. "but now Twilight is on to us. We need to plan her birthday party somewhere else."

Fluttershy spoke up, albeit softly, "We can have a slumber party at my cottage and plan the rest of the party there."

Rarity's face brightened, "That sounds like a marvelous idea darling! All in favor of sleeping over at Fluttershy's and finish planning there say I."

"I," Pinkie Pie immediately said.

Applejack mulled it over. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, sure," Rainbow Dash casually responded.

Rarity smiled, "Alright then it's settled, we will continue our planning at Fluttershy's cottage. I will also bring Spike over for a while so we can invite the princesses and his relatives. Oh, and I will bring over some beauty care among other things so we can give each other makeovers! It will be simply marvelous!"

"Rarity," Rainbow cut in.

"Yes."

"Please don't overdo it."

At the library Twilight was pacing in the main room. She was frustrated that her friends didn't tell her what they were planning, but at the same time she was equally curious.

"I said I would find out on my own, so that's exactly what I'll do." Twilight walked up to a board that had 5 drawings, each one of her friends.

"I need to see who is the best I can spy on." Twilight paced in front of the board and began talking.

"Alright, so I know that I can't follow Pinkie Pie because…" Twilight felt a tapping on her hind leg.

"AH!" Twilight jumped to face whoever scared her. "Spike! You really shouldn't sneak up on ponies like that!"

Spike rubbed his head. "Sorry Twilight, I just wanted to know who you were talking to."

"Nopony Spike, I'm just having a little problem."

Twilight's mysterious dilemma piqued Spike's interest. "What problem Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head. "My friends are being vague about something. Something they don't want me to know. So I intend to find out what they are hiding." Twilight motioned towards the board. "I'm planning on spying on one of them, but I don't know who yet."

"Oh, you should spy on Rainbow Dash." Spike said matter of factly.

Twilight's ears perked up. "Oh and how is spying on Rainbow Dash going to be any easier than anypony else. Were you spying on her before?"

"No! Scootaloo told me that she watches Rainbow Dash on occasion and Rainbow doesn't even see her." Spike reacted defensively.

"Okay Spike, if you say so…" Twilight teased. She began to walk up to her room.

"Twilight!" Spike ran up beside her. "I'm not lying, Scootaloo told me so herself.

Twilight giggled. "Don't worry Spike. I'm just teasing."

Twilight arrived at her room and opened the door.

Spike gave Twilight a dull look. "Ha ha very funny."

"Alright Spike, I'll follow your advice, but I'll go later, alright." Twilight said before closing the door.

Twilight emerged out of her library home a few hours later clad in baggy green clothing that would have made Rarity faint. She jumped into a bush and looked towards the south. In that direction she saw a cloud which she made out to be Rainbow Dash's home. She jumped out of the bush in a manner that wasn't very inconspicuous at all and began to walk towards Rainbow's home. Along the way she received a few remarks about her outfit. After a short time they stopped though. _Huh, I guess ponies are used to seeing others in camouflage, _she thought.

After a couple of minutes she arrived 50 meters from Rainbow's home. Twilight jumped into a bush and watched the home, yet after 5 minutes nopony came out. _Either she's sleeping or she's already left, because right about now she leaves to do a few errands, Twilight thought. _Yet after 10 minutes of sitting in the bush nopony came out of the house.

"Well, I guess she left already. I think I can search inside the house for any clues as to what they are planning," Twilight told herself aloud. She walked towards the house and stopped under it. She sat down under it and focused. Her horn began to glow and the glow began to encapsulate her legs. A small shimmering was heard and the light wore off.

"Alright, so now that I'm finished with the cloud walking and spell, I think I can get up there." Once again her horn began to glow. It shone brightly, then a loud clap was heard, and she was outside the cloud house. With her new plan in mind, she opened the door. She walked into the house and saw numerous articles of clothing on the floor along with a few food packages on the floor. "Ugh, this room is really dirty, nothing I can't fix," Twilight announced before lifting all of the clothing and neatly placing them in the dirty clothes hamper. She also placed in tandem the trash in the garbage can.

After cleaning the room, which gave a sparkle of cleanliness, Twilight walked over to the dresser. "I know this isn't right, but I need to know what they are planning." She opened the drawers, from top to bottom, and rummaged through them, but still found nothing.

"There's nothing here! But I still can't give up… wait a second, what is this." Twilight found wad of paper under the dresser. She picked it up with her magic and straightened it out. Her hopes suddenly went up.

"It looks like some kind of invitation." Twilight glanced over it once more, yet she didn't see who it was specified for or what the occasion was. "Well, it says to go to Sweet Apple Acres on Saturday… which is 2 days from now." She flipped the paper over, but nothing was on the other side. "Huh, I guess I'm going to have to look somewhere else, but this is a good clue. I think I'll keep it." Twilight folded the paper and pocketed it inside her clothes. "I think I'll look inside…" She was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

_Uh-oh, she's here!_

Rainbow Dash walked in with a bag in her mouth, but dropped it when she caught sight of a green clothed… thief, in her living room, and immediately went into a fighting stance.

"Who's there!?"

"And way too early," she heard it say.

"Answer me!"

It responded in a forced gruff voice. "Nopony important, just forget I was here… in fact, I'll leave right now." Rainbow Dash saw a glow coming from the front of the clothes and immediately she pounced. Once she landed on the perpetrator she flipped it over.

"Twilight!?" She said dumbstruck. "What are you doing here?"

Twilight chuckled nervously. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, you're here early. Don't mind me, I'm just here looking for something I… uh left last time I visited, yeah."

"But Twilight, you haven't visited my home in a long time, and you never brought anything." Rainbow said hesitantly."

"You know what, never mind. I'll just be on my way." Twilight began to walk towards the door.

"Twilight wait!" Rainbow stopped her. "Why did you dress up in this?" She motioned with her hooves Twilight's outfit. "Even though it's kinda cool, why?"

"Oh, um, I was… studying animals with Fluttershy!"

"Twilight, I was just with Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

Twilight facehoofed. "Rainbow, we're going in circles, just forget I was ever here." Twilight's horn began to glow. She faced Rainbow and forced a smile.

"Bye Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash stared at the spot where Twilight was then shook her head.

"Twilight, sometimes you can be as random as Pinkie Pie."

Twilight appeared in the library's main room with a small headache.

"Ugh, long range teleportation still gives me headaches," She said while she rubbed her head. She walked up towards the bedroom. "Spike!"

She received no response, but that didn't deter her. "Spiiike!" She yelled a second time.

_Nothing… I wonder what that young dragon is up to. He said he was going to take a nap when I left._

Twilight opened the door, but instead of a baby dragon in the basket, a piece of paper took his place. Twilight picked up the paper with her magic and read it out loud. "Went with the girls to do some errands. There's also a note from Rarity behind this one. –Spike." Twilight flipped the paper over and read the backside.

"Dear Twilight,  
I took Spike with me, if that's alright with you, to do some errands. We'll all be at Fluttershy's cottage for the night, if you really need us, then come to us, if not, then take the rest day off.

Yours truly,

Rarity"

"I wonder why the girls would have a sleepover without me, and why would they bring Spike along?" Twilight wondered. She shook her head before heading downstairs with the paper. She placed the paper on a table and walked over to the bookshelves. Her horn flared as she pulled out books. She went through a couple dozen before she finally found the book she wanted. "Aha! The Art of Invisibility Spells." Twilight walked over to the counter with the tome floating next to her. She placed it down and opened it up. She also brought over a piece of parchment and a quill and inkpot with her. "Alright," Twilight began. "First, review about invisibility before nightfall. Second, visit Zecora and see if she has more of those shoes. Side note, those shoes worked wonderfully last time! Third, spy on the sleepover." Twilight finished the list and rolled it up. She looked over to the tome on the counter. "Well, looks like I better begin reading," Twilight looked up at the clock. "but with only 3 hours left, I better start now!" With anticipation in her voice, she opened the book and began reading.


	2. Part 1 Ch 2

It was dusk in Ponyville, the light of Celestia's sun fading fast. Some ponies were preparing supper for their families, while others preferring to go out to eat. Overall it was a time to wind down, especially when the day was ending, however, it seemed that one certain pony's day was just beginning.

Twilight Sparkle had emerged out of her library home thirty minutes early. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She had finished her review and wanted to get an early start on her plan. She turned around and pulled out the list, a check board and pencil out of her saddle bag.

"Alright, review about invisibility before nightfall. Check, and with extra time too! Next thing on the list is to visit Zecora and ask her for some of those shoes." Twilight looked up in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Well looks like I better start walking over to… the Everfree Forest." She said in fear. Twilight shook her head. "Come on Twilight, your more prepared for this… I'll be fine." She began to trot in the direction of the forest.

She arrived in front of one of the entrances to the forest. This entrance happened to be in front of a certain location that had major prominence in her plan.

"Fluttershy's cottage." Twilight said as she gazed in the direction of the cottage. "The last destination in my plan. I could just go in there without those shoes, but they would probably hear my hoofsteps. "Twilight felt the curiosity biting at her, but she knew she had to wait. She took once quick glance at the sky and noticed the sun had disappeared over the horizon. "Well, looks like I better get ready for this... journey." Twilight opened her saddlebags and pulled out an item with her magic.

"One way mirror goggles! These will certainly protect me from any cockatrices that decide to give me trouble." Twilight strapped the goggles on and looked around in them to test them.

"A bit dark… but nothing a little bit of light can't fix." Twilight's horn lit up, slowly illuminating the area around her. She then proceeded into the forest.

Twilight walked slowly through the forest, listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary, but she already knew that the forest itself was out of the ordinary. She decided that humming a small tune would help pass time. She stopped, however, when she heard something that gave her a scare.

_I hear hoofsteps… somepony is following me_. She picked up her pace, scared of what was following her, until she heard something else.

"Twilight!"

Twilight stopped, looking in the direction of whoever called her. She was relieved, though when she saw a light and a familiar face walk up to her.

"Zecora!" Twilight smiled and gave a hug to her zebra friend.

"Twilight, my dear. What has you running in such fear?"

"Oh, nothing, it..it's just that I'm kinda scared of the forest. You never know what can try and make me its next meal." Twilight replied. She looked at Zecora, who was clad in her cloak and had a lantern next to her.

"Do not worry Twilight, I understand. This is an eerie and dangerous land." Zecora picked up her lantern and motioned with her head for Twilight to follow her. Twilight followed, knowing she was in the safety of her forest dwelling friend.

They arrived at Zecora's home in a short time. Twilight walked up to fire, embracing its warmth. She heard Zecora walk up next to her.

"Twilight, why do you walk in the forest at night? I could see it clearly gave you a fright." Zecora took off her cloak and slung it over her back.

"I actually came here to see you as I needed to ask you a question, more of a favor." Zecora's ears perked up and she nodded for Twilight to continue. "I needed to ask if you had anymore of those shoes that would make my hoofsteps more silent."

Zecora nodded and answered back. "Yes I do have these shoes in my possession, but may I ask you a different question?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Sure, ask away."

Zecora cleared her throat, and then gave Twilight a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Oh, I was um, working on a project, and I needed to… watch some wild animals from a distance without them knowing." Twilight lied.

Zecora still gave Twilight a disbelieving look, and then turned around and walked over to a closet. She placed her cloak in it and took out two pairs of the shoes. She walked over to Twilight, who took them with her magic and placed them in her saddlebags.

"Though your intentions I am most unsure, I still give these shoes so you will be most secure."

Twilight smiled once more and gave Zecora one more hug. "Thank you Zecora, I knew you would have some!"

Zecora smiled, "It is no problem Twilight Sparkle." She broke the hug, and then glanced out the window.

"Twilight Sparkle, is it safe for you to walk here at night? I do not mind walking you home, for I have a lantern that burns bright." Zecora motioned towards the lantern, which sat at the entrance of the house.

Twilight shook her head, "it's alright Zecora, I have a light too. Besides, you already gave me the shoes. I don't want to impose." Twilight said as she walked towards the door. Zecora, however, had already another thing in mind. She walked over to her counter and pulled out a vial. She eyed it, then took it in hoof and walked over to Twilight. "Here Twilight, take this. It will keep the animals away, and, it tastes like pure bliss." Twilight took the vial and eyed it skeptically. It was a blood red color, but if Zecora said it was fine, then she was pretty sure it wouldn't harm her. Twilight popped the cap and took a big swig of the red liquid. As the cold red drink went into her mouth and down her throat she sighed in content; the drink was as Zecora said very delicious. Twilight took the last drink and gave the vial back to Zecora. "Wow Zecora that was delicious, thank you."

Zecora smiled "You are welcome Twilight Sparkle." Almost immediately her smile turned into a frown, "but Twilight Sparkle, heed these words I do say, do not drink this drink too much, for I had to learn this the hard way."

Twilight nodded, "I understand Zecora." She opened the door and lit up her horn. "Oh, and thanks for everything!"

"You are very welcome!" Twilight left Zecora's home, although without a companion to walk with. She began her walk to Ponyville, though this time with a bit more confidence instilled in her by her friend's special drink.

After Twilight had departed Zecora left the door and walked up to the fire.

"My dear Twilight, why do you lie to me. Your friends told me of your birthday party, so your true intentions are something I can clearly see."

For a few minutes Twilight listened to the ambience of the forest, various crickets, frogs, and wind to top it off. It seemed to calm Twilight, but when the animals stopped Twilight began to worry. She continued to walk, hoping it was nothing, but her hopes were crushed.

_Craack!_

Twilight immediately stopped, her heart pounding in her chest.

_I hope that was just a falling branch_. Twilight turned around and lifted up her goggles. It appeared that nothing was there, but then again it was very dark, with only Luna's moon and the stars for an alternative light source.

_I have an idea, but I'm kinda scared of what I'll see._ Twilight thought. She placed a hoof on her forehead for a minute, and then decided to follow through with her idea.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Twilight felt anxiety pit in her stomach as her horn began to slowly light up more of the surrounding area. At first nothing came up, but as more land was exposed, the broken branch appeared… along with something else. Twilight watched as a figure stood in her light, seemingly staring at her. It was cloaked, but Twilight could tell it was facing her. It stood at least 30 feet away from her, and it was just standing there. Twilight wanted to leave, feeling fear that this creature was some kind of predator. She moved one hoof back, keeping her eyes on the creature, but it was the wrong move. It began to approach her, slowly but surely. She stood still, frozen in fear as the creature finally arrived right in front of her. It stood at least five feet tall, and it bent down to stand face to face with Twilight. Twilight couldn't see its face, as it was cloaked, but she could hear its breathing. She also quickly noted that when she smelled her senses were filled with an absolute horrid smell. It stood there, striking fear in Twilight's heart. It felt like ages, but finally she heard it inhaling loudly. She heard it stop breathing, and it finally said something in a gruff male voice.

"Boo!"

That sent Twilight over edge. She turned and ran for it. She watched the path ahead of her, not paying attention to laughing coming from behind her. She turned a fork in the path without thought. She also didn't pay attention to the sudden disappearance of trees in front of her. Twilight ran, no longer paying attention to the road in front of her. The consequences of not paying attention soon caught up to her, however. After running for a few seconds she no longer felt ground under her hooves. Twilight felt air rushing around her and she let a shrill scream. Twilight felt after seconds the slap of tree branches and leaves that lessened her fall. That didn't stop the inevitable, however, and soon she met the ground. She felt pain encapsulate her body and she wanted to yell, but she was unable to because of the feeling of darkness also coming over her. Twilight blacked out.

"Huh, where am I?" Twilight Sparkle awoke with a slight headache. She leaned up and put a hoof on her head. A light seemed to be coming from something in front of her, but something was blocking the light. Memories came back to Twilight's head as she recognized the shape of the figure. Memories filled with one prominent emotion… fear.

"Welcome Twilight..."

"AHHH! Somepony help me, I've been kidnapped by some random creep!" Twilight got up despite the soreness on her body and jumped. She was unprepared, though, when she got entangled in a bunch of bed sheets and fell onto the floor. She began to panic and scrambled to get out of the sheets. Twilight kept scrambling for a few seconds, but a touch on her back stopped her for a minute. She turned around and saw a cloaked… face, looking at her. Twilight again felt panic envelope her, and the urge to yell built up inside her. She let loose only 10 seconds after she stopped struggling.

"AHH! I have to get out of here!" Twilight began struggling once more.

"Twilight…"

"Please, somepony help me!"

"Twilight."

"Can anypony even hear me!?"

"Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight stopped struggling and turned to face her captor. She stared at his face, or where she thought it was, and gave him an annoyed look.

"You! Where and why have you taken me!?"

"I have taken you to my home because I would never leave anypony to die out in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight's captor answered in a raised voice. Twilight gave her captor a skeptical look, and then asked another question.

"Die in the Everfree Forest… from what?"

He shook his head and placed a… hand, on his cloaked forehead. "You fell Twilight, from a very high cliff. I watched the whole thing happen myself, from the bottom."

Twilight senses were invaded by the memory of the fall, the feeling of no ground underneath her hooves, of cold air rushing around her, and the ghost of pain when she hit the trees and finally the ground. Twilight's recollection of the fall came with a consequence though. She was hit by a sudden wave of stinging pain and she fell on the ground with a shout. Twilight's captor noticed her pain and walked over to a dark area of the room. He returned with a syringe in one hand and a small bottle in the other. He drew a clear liquid from the bottle and leaned down to Twilight. He grabbed Twilight's forearm and administered the shot. Twilight felt a small numbness over her body, then the pain went away. She stood up with a struggle and faced her captor. She blushed, though, because she realized that this stranger had helped her and she never thanked him back.

"Thank you, sir."

The stranger shook it off with a wave of his hand. "It's no problem Twilight. Anypony would have done it."

Twilight shook her head. "I know, but I gave you lots of trouble, and you still helped me. Not many would have helped me with the trouble I was giving you. So once again, thanks."

A small silence overcame the room they were sitting in, but the helpful stranger broke it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I never finished the pleasantries. Ehem, welcome Twilight Sparkle, to my humble abode. I am Charles, but my friends call me Charlie… if I had any." He sniffled. Twilight noticed his mood was beginning to dampen and limped over to him.

"Hey, it's alright Charlie. I'll be your friend, but first, can you answer some of my questions." Charlie nodded, so Twilight continued.

"Alright, first off, what are you?"

Charlie sniffled once more, and then continued. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never told you. Hold on." He began to take off his hood, revealing his face. Twilight noticed in the dim lighting that he had no coat; he was bare skin on his face, save for his eyebrows. She also noticed that his eyes were noticeably smaller than a pony's. His eyes were a striking set of blue, and his skin was pale white. He continued after Twilight's quick examination.

"I am a species of bipedal creatures named humans. A species that was wiped out long ago."

Twilight's curiosity peaked from his revelation, and a new flurry of questions entered her mind.

"Wait, wiped out, from what? What caused the extinction? And how long ago was 'long ago'?"

Charlie held up a hand to stop Twilight, and then continued.

"All that I will tell you later, now what was the next question?"

"But…"

"Don't worry Twilight, I will tell you later."

Twilight let out a sigh of resignation, then asked her next question.

"Alright, last question. Why did you scare me?"

Charlie let out a sigh. "I didn't."

Twilight raised her eyebrows. "Wait, what do you mean you didn't? If you didn't then who did?"

"Well let's just say I did, but I didn't." Charlie walked over to the light, which turned out to be a large lantern, Twilight following suite. "Years ago, I was scavenging for food. Now, keep in mind that back then, I wasn't very nice. I used to steal food and other items and I was angered very easily, my actions even reminded me of his actions. But, anyways, I was scavenging for food in the forest when I heard a loud boom. A large array of colors filled the sky and I was pushed back."

"Wait," Twilight interrupted. "That sounds a lot like Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom. Tell me, did the rainbow spread out in the shape of a circle?"

Charlie put a hand on his chin. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it did look like a circle."

Twilight let out a small laugh of success. "Well, now I know that the Sonic Rainboom affected someone else. Maybe it affected others too!" Twilight glanced back up at Charlie, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Alright, continue on." She said

"Where was I… oh yeah. I landed at least a few feet from where I was originally, but something felt different. I felt different inside. I felt happier, but at the same time I felt lonelier. Something behind me caught my attention, though. I noticed a shadow moving, but the shadow had the figure of a human. It turned around, but when I saw its face I was shocked. It was me, I was looking at myself. It ran into the bushes, but I saw it again later. I returned here, and went to sleep. I woke up a few hours later and noticed that he was sitting on a chair with a load of food and drinks next to him. I immediately knew that he stole it, but I never returned it because I was too scared to do so. I don't think that the ponies would be very fond of me." Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, maybe it would take a while to integrate you into society. You kinda scared me, in fact… no offense."

Charlie let out a small chuckle. "None taken, but anyways. He would steal food every week and spy on the ponies, but he never left the Everfree Forest or Ponyville."

"Wait, did you say he steal's food." Twilight once again interrupted.

Charlie nodded "Yeah, he does steal food from the nearby town. He just recently stole a bunch of baked goods from the town, but he said it wasn't very clean of him though."

"So he stole the food from the Cakes! I'm sorry Charlie, but we're going to have to turn him in."

Charlie smirked, "Good luck doing that, he isn't exactly very easy to catch. He's like a shadow, and catching shadows isn't easy."

"Oh don't worry, I can catch him. But when I do, you're going to have to go with me."

"Are you sure, I mean the ponies won't accept me," Charlie said nervously.

"Don't worry Charlie, trust me on this." Twilight said confidently.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Twilight, you're truly a great friend. One I haven't had in a very long time."

Twilight's ears perked up once she heard this and curiosity began to build in her.

"So Charlie, you said you were going to tell me about your species. Can you tell me?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes Twilight, but I will tell you tomorrow."

"Oh, but why not now?" Twilight whined.

Charlie shook his head. "You may have only gotten bruises, scratches and a few sprains, but you need your rest."

"Oh fine." Twilight gave up, but still had one more question. "But from what will you tell me this history from?"

Charlie smiled, and then reached into his cloak. "From this."

Charlie pulled out a book and gave it to Twilight, who took it from him with her magic. Twilight glanced over the book, and immediately recognized it, a brown book with no title. She opened to the first page as memories flooded her mind. "Foreign writing of which I didn't recognize," Twilight said in disbelief. She to the next page slowly with one eye closed.

"No way…"


	3. Part 1 Ch 3

Twilight stood completely dumbstruck as she stared at the heart that was beating on the page of the book. Twilight's wide mouthed expression caught Charlie's attention.

"Twilight, please don't look at it for too long. It's actually quite mesmerizing."

"No, you don't understand. I saw this book in a dream, a dream that I had just last night." Twilight waved the book around for emphasis. "It had the exact same writing on the first page and the heart on the second page." She opened the book to the second page. "By the way I still wonder." She lifted a hoof and slowly moved it towards the heart. She touched it and immediately retracted it. "Eww… you gotta be kidding me, it feels the same too!" She closed the book and shoved it in Charlie's chest with her magic.

"It's impossible… but more importantly what it is." Twilight's surprised demeanor immediately changed into one of curiosity.

Charlie stared at Twilight in confusion. "It's a spell; it's one that I haven't been able to break yet."

Twilight's ears perked up when she heard this. "Wait, a spell! What kind of spell? Who cast it?" Twilight asked in glee.

"Well," Charlie began. "It is a protection spell and my…"

"Wait a protection spell! That sounds a lot like the book Star Swirl the Bearded found, but that's impossible since that was over one thousand years ago." Twilight looked down, pondering on the situation.

"Well, it may not be entirely impossible…" he broke her concentration. "I was around for one thousand years, and maybe longer..."

Twilight slowly looked up Charlie with a skeptical look. "Wait; are you saying your immortal?"

Charlie looked up towards the ceiling. "Well I do believe so."

Twilight eyed him. "How? Are all humans immortal?"

Charlie looked back down to Twilight. "No, I was just helped by…" He choked up. Twilight watched a few tears roll down his cheeks before she intervened.

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Charlie shook his head to wear off the crying. "No, its ok, but I won't tell you until tomorrow. Right now you have to get some rest."

Charlie walked over to Twilight and lifted her up. She gasped as he carried her to the bed and set her down.

"Just rest Twilight; I will wake you in the morning." Charlie got the sheets from the floor and covered Twilight. Within seconds after she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

Charlie smiled. "Poor thing was tired this whole time. She definitely needed her rest." He then left her and walked over to a door on the opposite side of the bed. He opened it and immediately he was struck by a blue light. He stood in the doorway for a minute while his eyes adjusted to the light, and then walked in. The room was bathed in a fading blue light that emanated from a blue crystal in the middle of the room. Well sort of, as there was a hole in the middle of the room, and it cut into the floor and the ceiling. The blue crystal was located next to the hole. Charlie walked over to the blue crystal and observed it.

"I wonder how much longer this will last. My mentor told me that he powered it when he left the Great City and during The Purge, but even I don't know when it will wear off."

A figure walked out of the shadows as Charlie spoke to himself and put a covered hand on his back.

"Charles, you know that this" he motioned with his spare hand the crystal. "isn't a gauge of the power left in the crystal in the bottom. That's where the real power is located."

Charlie ignored the stranger's statement and turned his head to face him. "You, why did you scare her like that. You almost caused her death, and that's the last thing anypony wants."

The stranger took off his hood to reveal… another Charlie! The only difference was that this Charlie had a strange shade of yellow eyes. "Aw, come on Charles. Can't I have at least a little fun?"

"No! You can't hurt anypony like that, it's not nice."

The other Charlie scoffed. "Bah, like anyone cares."

"I care, so please, don't do that again." Charlie turned to face the crystal again.

"Fine!" the other Charlie left into the room.

"Yellow eyed demon."

Twilight Sparkle awoke feeling well rested albeit sore. She pushed off the covers and got up. She got off the bed slowly and looked at her surroundings. She was in a building of sorts, as the floor, walls and ceiling was composed of stone bricks. The lamp from last night was on the floor on top of a rug and there was a dresser opposite of the bed. There was also a chair in a corner with a lump of clothing on it, but what appeared to be windows caught her attention. Twilight walked over to a window and examined it. There was a little bit of darkened dirt on the floor under it. She eyed the boards of wood and thought up an idea. She horn glowed as she enacted her idea. The board of wood glowed as well and the nails above and below it began to fall off. After a few seconds she pulled the board off, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, expecting fresh air. Instead she got the smell of damp earth. She opened her eyes in confusion and saw that the outside was made of dirt.

"What the hay!"

"We're underground, my little pony," Twilight heard a male voice spit out behind her. She turned around and saw that the pile of clothing was actually something else.

"Good morning Charlie."

Charlie smiled, "good morning pony."

Twilight looked at Charlie suspiciously, for he didn't sound the same.

"Charlie?"

Charlie still kept smiling. "Right you are pony."

Twilight was unnerved by his constant smiling, but a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Come in!" Charlie said happily. Twilight watched as... another Charlie walked in.

"You!" She yelled. Her horn began to glow brightly as she prepared an offensive spell.

"Twilight, wrong person!" The other Charlie shouted but it was too late. She shot him with the magic blast and he hit the wall and fell.

The first Charlie pointed at the downed Charlie and laughed heartily. Twilight dropped her attack position and stared at the laughing Charlie.

"Why are you laughing Charlie? I just took down your evil side." Charlie, who was still laughing, looked down at Twilight. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and peered into Twilight's eyes.

"You really don't know do you?" When Twilight shook her head he continued.

"I'll give you one hint pony… ahem, boo!" When he finished he began laughing once more. Twilight, embarrassed that this Charlie just made a fool of her, began to charge up her horn again. Charlie noticed and immediately he stopped laughing. He took on an angry demeanor and glared at Twilight.

"Don't try it unicorn."

"I agree with him, I wouldn't try it." Twilight turned around to the source of the voice and found that the Charlie she hit was getting up.

"But why not?" Twilight questioned.

"Because it won't work… you," Charlie pointed at the Charlie sitting down. "enough."

"Alright," Twilight said in defeat. "but with this out of the way, how am I going to distinguish you from each other."

"Hmm, I don't know, do you have any ideas?" Charlie asked the Charlie who was sitting down.

"Just call me Heinrich."

Charlie looked at Heinrich suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Well you were the ones who wanted a separate name, and besides, I always liked that name." Heinrich answered.

Twilight observed Charlie was watching Heinrich, who was smiling to himself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Heinrich glared at Twilight. "Well I don't know pony, what have you gotten yourself into. If you hadn't fallen of that cliff none of this would've happened. "

Twilight felt anger build up in her. "Well I wouldn't have fallen off if you hadn't scared me!"

"Well boo hoo. You ponies are so weak."

Charlie watched the two go off at each other, but he wasn't amused. He face palmed before stopping them.

"Alright guys that's enough. No need to argue anymore."

"What he started it!" Twilight pointed at Heinrich, who kept glaring at her.

"Shut up pony."

"I said enough!" Charlie raised his voice, which ended up stopping them.

"Alright, Twilight, you can follow me if you want. Heinrich, go do something else."

Heinrich whispered a few obscenities under his breath, but he got up willingly from his chair. Twilight and Charlie observed him as he opened a hatch to the right of the bed and left.

"Ugh, what a mean guy." Twilight told Charlie.

"Yeah, he isn't exactly a saint."

Twilight kept looking at the hatch, which had her curiosity.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

Charlie kept his attention on the door as he answered.

"Oh, he went to the lower area of the tower."

"Wait, what tower?"

Charlie turned to face Twilight. "You're in it Twilight."

"How, I mean Heinrich said we're underground. How can a tower be underground, it's improbable." Twilight looked around in disbelief.

"This tower is barely underground, Twilight. The top sticks out of the ground, so the weight of the dirt isn't a problem, but if that was a problem, this tower is protected by a protection spell, but I noticed that it's fading."

"Well, who cast it?"

Charlie sighed, and then continued. "My mentor did very long ago during The Purge. He used a powerful spell to protect this tower and… me. Here, I think it's time that I tell you about my history." Charlie opened the door behind him and once again was showered by a blue light. Twilight walked up to him, awed by the sight in front of her. In the room in front of her was a variety of things both big and small which had her attention. On one wall there was a large tapestry of a human wearing and a crown. On another wall was a sword, well polished, but what caught most of her attention was in the middle. A hole was cut into the floor and the ceiling, but the object glowing next to the hole on the floor had her attention.

"That is a crystal, young one. One that I have been powering for a very long time."

Twilight looked up at Charlie. "What did you just say?"

Charlie put both his hands together and twiddled his thumbs. "It's what my mentor told me."

"Oh." Twilight once again focused her attention on the crystal.

"He told me that it's actually a power crystal, one that amplifies magic, but…"

"Wait, humans know magic?" Twilight asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, but only those who are born with it, but…"

"Do you know magic?" Twilight interrupted.

"Yes but…"

"Can you show me…"

"Twilight."

"Yes." Twilight answered casually.

"Please let me continue." Charlie asked with as much politeness as he could muster.

"Alright, go ahead." Twilight watched as Charlie walked into the bedroom and pulled out the chair. He took the cushion and gave it to Twilight. He then took a seat on the chair.

"Alright, just so you know, human is significantly weaker than pony magic. I noticed that when I experienced your magic from afar and first hand." Twilight blushed, but then she thought of Charlie's words.

"Wait, from afar, were you spying on me."

"Don't worry Twilight, I don't just spy on you, I spy on everypony… I think I can tell you about my history now."

"Yes, please tell me."

Charlie reached in his pocket and pulled out the brown book and opened it to the third page. He cleared his throat and began.

"Well, I was born into a world at war. The five great kingdoms were at war."

"Wait war, why?" Twilight asked.

"Humanity is capable of so much hatred; I mean the human heart itself is susceptible to corruption and greed. That's what started the war in the first place. Well, I don't know their names, so I always called them in whatever direction they were in. There was the Northern Kingdom, the Western Kingdom, the Eastern Kingdom, the Southern Kingdom, and the Middle Kingdom. There were uneasy alliances between the kingdoms. Basically, it was the North and Middle Kingdoms, the East and the West, the South was alone." Charlie closed the book and stared at Twilight, who was staring at Charlie expectantly.

A minute passed before Twilight broke the silence.

"What, that's it. You gotta be kidding me; Star Swirl the Bearded had more information in his book than yours."

"Yes, that's it until I can break the protection spell." Charlie placed a hand on his chin. "Can I ask you a question Twilight?"

Twilight sighed discontented. "Yes, go ahead."

"You mentioned Star Swirl the Bearded multiple times, who's that?"

Twilight let out a small chuckle. "Oh, he's the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era. Wait, are you saying that he found the book and broke the spell."

Charlie smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well, like you said it is possible, but what's in the book?" Twilight asked.

"My memories, except you don't have to read them, you can see them." Charlie said with extra emphasis in the last part.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"My mentor showed me some of his once. It was like I was there myself." Charlie said while he looked up dreamily. He gave Twilight his attention after a few seconds. "I could tell you the memories, but it isn't nearly as awesome as showing you them, but if you really want to know, then I'll tell you."

Twilight thought about it for a second, then told Charlie her decision.

"I think I can wait until you break it, or better yet until I break it!"

"I'll break it when I get back to the library!" Twilight said in delight. "Hey Charlie, can we leave now?"

Charlie shook his head. "It isn't a good idea for me to leave during the morning or the day. Don't worry; we'll leave tomorrow when you have more strength."

"Can't we just leave tonight?" Twilight complained.

"No Twilight, it's a while from Ponyville in your condition, sorry."

Twilight scanned the area. "Well, where are we?"

"We're in the hilly region north of Ponyville. I wouldn't recommend you walk around in your immediate condition, you need more strength."

Twilight groaned. "Fine, do you at least have a few books I can read."

Charlie motioned to the large tapestry. "Yeah, just behind that." Twilight walked up to the tapestry and studied it. It was a bearded human wearing a cloak and a crown. He was also holding a sword down with both hands.

"Charlie, who is this?" Charlie heard Twilight's question and walked up next to her.

"That is Emperor John the Magnificent. He is the father of our previous King William and Prince Richard. He is also the brother of my mentor. You wanna know a legend of the royal family Twilight?"

Twilight nodded. "Sure, I don't mind hearing a legend."

"Alright," Charlie started. "Legend has it that the Royal Family is immortal, it was granted to them when they took over the Great City. I always believed it because my mentor was around since Emperor John's time, which was one hundred and ninety years before my birth. Plus my mentor took a crystal from the Great City."

"What's the Great City? You mentioned it a few times." Twilight asked.

"I think it would be better if I showed you it. Alright Twilight, go ahead and take a look at the books. I have to attend to something downstairs."

Twilight moved the tapestry and saw a whole variety of books on a few bookshelves.

She narrowed her eyes as she glanced around.

"Charlie, were these stolen!"

"...yup."

_10 hours earlier. _

"Wow, that certainly is a big party planned, you sure you can do it all?" Spike asked in awe.

"Well Spike, with your part, which is no doubt the most important part, done, and with the preparations for tomorrow all set up, Twilight's birthday party couldn't come sooner. Just remember the plan, don't let Twilight anywhere near town hall." Rarity told Spike, who was walking next to her. They were on their way to drop off Spike at the library. The library soon came into view, so Spike ran over to the library door and opened it. He switched on the light and ran up to the stairs with Rarity, albeit slower, following suit. He stopped running and walked up the stairs. He arrived at the top and opened the door. The moonlight shown through the window, illuminating his path, so Spike walked up the stairs and up to the living quarters. He looked at Twilight's bed, but was surprised when he saw that it was empty.

"Hey Rarity," he called.

"Yes dear"

"Twilight's not here."

Rarity blinked twice, and then asked a question.

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean she's not in bed. Do you think she went to the slumber party while we were on our way?"

Rarity thought over it, then answered.

"I think we would have seen her on the way."

Spike walked down the stairs to Rarity.

"Maybe, but can we check anyways… please?" Spike asked worriedly.

Rarity didn't have a second thought as she came up with her answer, as she was a little worried herself. "Alright, let's go."

Spike and Rarity walked out of the library. Spike closed the door before following Rarity to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Where do you think she went?" Spike asked.

"I don't know dear. Maybe she went to somepony else's house."

"I don't think so." Spike retorted. The rest of the walk was in silence before they arrived at Fluttershy's door. Rarity opened the door and greeted everypony, with Spike doing the same.

"Has anypony seen Twilight, she wasn't at the library." Everypony in the room shook their heads.

"Twilight hasn't come by here," Fluttershy responded. "Why, did something bad happen to her?!"

"I hope not." Spike answered. "Hey, where's Rainbow Dash?"

"She went to get some fresh air," Applejack responded. As if on cue, Rainbow entered the cottage from the back door.

"Hey guys you gotta see this." The five ponies and Spike looked at each other before following Rainbow to the back.

Rainbow led the way to the path to the Everfree Forest and pointed at something on the ground. Spike walked over to whatever it was and picked it up.

"It's a scroll," he said before unfurling it and reading it aloud.

"_First, review about invisibility before nightfall. Second, visit Zecora and see if she has more of those shoes. Side note, those shoes worked wonderfully last time! Third, spy on the sleepover_. Twilight wrote these guys."

"Well, looks like Twilight wanted to spy on us at the sleepover." Pinkie gasped. "Maybe, she's spying on us now," Pinkie said before looking around with narrowed eyes.

Rainbow shook her head. "Nuh-uh, I don't think so, look." She pointed out hoof prints that led into the forest, but not back.

"Twilight went into the forest, at night! That's very dangerous! "Rarity yelled dramatically.

"Well girls, looks like we're gonna have to go get her," Applejack said before stomping a hoof.

Spike raised a closed claw into the air. "Yeah, we'll find Twilight and bring her back to safety."

Rainbow flew up into the air and called out to the group. "Hold on, I'll fly up and see if I can find her. I have no doubt she's using a spell to light her way." She flew off before any of them could protest.

Rainbow flew along the tree line at a moderate speed, using the moon and the stars to light her way. She kept flying before something reflective caught her attention. She flew to a clearing where she saw the reflection and flew close to the ground. She found large impressions and hoof prints in the earth and followed them. They lead to a broken branch and eventually to an object. Rainbow landed and picked up the object with her hoof.

"Reflective goggles, I remember Twilight asking me for goggles a few months ago, I wonder if these are hers." She placed the goggles on her head and looked down on the ground. The hoof prints appeared to change pace, from walking to running. She jumped up and flew low to the ground, following the hoof prints. She followed them to a bend in the path and turned."It doesn't look like anything was following her, so I wonder what spooked her." Rainbow told herself while she followed the tracks. She followed them, but suddenly stopped when they stopped… right at the edge of a cliff! "I hope she stopped here." Rainbow's hopes began to drop when she looked over the cliff. It was at least a one hundred foot drop to the ground, with more trees on the bottom. Something glinted in her eyes when she looked at one particular tree. Rainbow flew down, keeping her eyes trained on the reflective object in the moonlight. When she arrived at the object, though, her hopes immediately dropped.

"Oh no…"

"What could that pony have been possibly thinking to go into the forest in the middle of the night?" Rarity asked her friends.

"Ah don't know, but I do hope that Rainbow comes back with Twilight soon." Applejack responded.

"I hope that she comes back…" Rarity's ears twitched when she heard a faint sound.

"_Guys!"_

"Did you hear that?" Rarity asked her friends.

"It sounded like Rainbow." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof over her eyes and squinted towards the forest. "It is Rainbow, come on!" She yelled happily. She ran towards her but stopped when she saw that Twilight was not with Rainbow.

"Guys, we need to get a search party, now!" Rainbow yelled.

"Why Rainbow, what happened?" Applejack asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"This happened!" Rainbow grabbed something from her back and dropped it on the floor.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Twilight's saddlebag…"

"I found it in a tree at the bottom of a cliff!"

"Twilight…" Spike uttered worriedly.

"Now is not the time for worrying," Rainbow stated aloud. She turned to face Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, do you have a something to send a note with?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need you to go get it." Fluttershy left the area and ran into the house.

"Rainbow dear, what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"We're going to need all the help we can get."


	4. Part 1 Ch 4

Charlie walked down the lighted staircase of the tower. He knew it was going to be a while to the bottom, for the tower itself was at least five hundred feet tall. He started humming a tune to help pass the time, but it seemed that he had no reason to keep humming, for he was already there. He stood at the entrance to the bottom level, but he never opened it, for he heard shouting opposite of the door.

"_Vhy vas I never able to achieve it? VHY!" _Charlie chuckled silently at Heinrich's ranting.

"He always seems to rant on about something, I just don't know what it is," Charlie told no one in particular. He opened the door and found Heinrich on the floor of the dimly lit room.

Charlie smiled "You yelling at the floor again?"

"You shut up Dummkopf!" Heinrich yelled angrily. He took a glanced up and saw that Charlie was staring at him with a suspicious look on his face.

"Excuse me, I got a little angry, that was all." Heinrich got up and dusted himself off. He then walked over to Charlie. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came here to check up on you." Charlie said while keeping his suspicious look plastered on his face. Heinrich, however, gave him a dry look.

"How sweet," Heinrich said plainly.

Charlie crossed over his hands while keeping the suspicious look on. "I do need to ask you one question though. Why were you speaking with an accent?"

"Oh that, I was just practicing for your entertainment… hehe."

_He's obviously lying, but I really don't know what he's hiding from me, so I'm going to have to let him go on this one_.

Charlie smiled and uncrossed his hands. "Well alright, it was quite amusing though."

Heinrich sighed in relief and wiped sweat off his forehead. "Oh good, you believe me. I was beginning to think you didn't trust me."

"Of course I do Heinrich, you're my only friend after all," Charlie said wryly.

"Shut up, you have that new pony friend upstairs. Hey, maybe even after she introduces you to her friends you can become their friends, then you won't need any use for me."

"You're a good spy Heinrich. I can always use an extra eye," Charlie added sincerely.

"Oh please, I'm the last thing you want. I steal, remember."

Charlie put a hand on his chin, "So you have a few rough edges, nothing that can be smoothened out."

"Maybe," Heinrich added. "Just maybe."

A moment of silence passed between them, but Charlie broke the silence. "Hey, I'm going to need your help with something."

Heinrich thought about it. "I guess, after all there's nothing fun to do around here."

"Alright, so we are going to drop off Twilight at her house tomorrow, but…"

"Wait," Heinrich interrupted. "Not 'we', you."

"Oh come on," Charlie complained. "You're the only one who's been in town, so I'm going to need you to show me the path to Twilight's library."

Heinrich sighed, "Alright fine, but I'm going to have to scout it out right now. I don't remember the path to the library."

Charlie gave him a look of concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They might see you."

"Ah Charles, you forgot. The shadow spell, remember."

Charlie stared at Heinrich before he finally remembered. "Oh yeah, that spell."

Heinrich nodded before he walked past Charlie to the door. "I'll be leaving right now. I'll be right back, don't worry." He opened the door and left. Charlie just stood there, staring at the door, before he shook his head and walked over to another door. He opened it and was greeted by a bright blue light. He allowed his eyes to adjust before he walked in. The light was coming from a crystal in the middle of the room. It is much larger than the one upstairs. It was placed on a pedestal and it glowed brightly.

_The base of the tower… I guess Heinrich was right; the power is located in this crystal. _Charlie continued to look at the blue crystal in awe, but it changed colors from blue to red tinged with black. Charlie immediately frowned, for he knew what this was.

_The corruption of humanity makes this crystal glow red sometimes. I wonder how many corrupted souls were taken when the spell was activated_. Charlie turned away from the crystal and walked over to the door.

_I shouldn't concern myself with this..._ He opened the door and left the room. When he entered the room he walked over to the stairwell door. He opened the door halfway before turning around. His eyes glinted as he looked at an object on the wall.

_I can show Twilight this… it'd be better if I could wear it, but I'm a bit short for it… oh well I guess I could try it on. _

"Heinrich might be really mean, but he really knows his literature," Twilight told herself while she read over one of the many books in Charlie's library.

"_Hey Twilight_," she heard a muffled call from outside the library. She moved out of the library and saw Charlie walking in her direction.

"So how do I look?" Charlie asked while he spun around, showing off his armor and cape.

Twilight giggled. "Uh, the armor's a bit big on you Sir Charlie."

Charlie placed the helmet on his head, which was also too big for him.

"Yeah, the armor and cape were made for someone way taller than me. The royal guards of the Middle Kingdom were very tall folk though."

"How tall?" Twilight asked inquisitively.

"Oh, the minimum I believe was six feet tall. I'm only five feet five inches." Charlie hung his head in false shame. "If only I were as tall as a royal guard."

"Well, how old are you?"

Charlie chuckled. "Oh don't worry about it, Twilight, but honestly don't know. I haven't kept track of my age, but all I know is that I stopped aging at 18."

"Well, I do believe…"

"Charles!" She was interrupted by Heinrich, who came in through another door. They both turned to Heinrich, who seemed to be very frantic.

"Welcome lord Heinrich to my…"

"This is no time to be silly." Heinrich interrupted. "I need to speak to you Charlie," he glanced at Twilight. "Alone."

Charlie looked down to Twilight. "Twilight, please wait in the library. I need to speak to Heinrich for a minute." Twilight nodded and walked into the library.

"Alright Heinrich, you have me alone. What did you need?"

Heinrich motioned for Charlie to follow him. "I need to show you something." Charlie walked with his twin self towards the door. Heinrich opened it and Charlie walked in. It was a tunnel, one that was supported against the dirt around it by wooden beams. Charlie walked with Heinrich towards the exit while he explained what he was frantic.

"Charlie, we have a problem. The ponies of Ponyville have noticed that a certain resident is missing, one of her personal friends I have no doubt. I was near one of the residents when she explained the situation. They found Twilight's ripped bag, Charlie, in the forest. They have notified the royal guard in the capital, and now the leaders themselves have taken up the situation. They are here in the town." Charlie opened his to speak, but was quieted by Heinrich's words.

"What must we do, you might ask. We must take her back to the library when they are all asleep in the night. I have a plan devised already, so we must do it tonight!" They arrived at a makeshift door and opened it. They arrived at the outside and closed the door, which was covered in grasses. "Follow me and see for yourself." They walked through the hills in the direction of the Apple farm for a while before they stopped on top of a hill from which the town could be viewed from. Heinrich pulled out a pair of binoculars and gave them to Charlie. He pulled them up to his eyes and observed multiple groups of royal guards march through the town. He also looked at the library, which had two guards stationed outside of it.

"It's going to be hard Heinrich," he said while looking through the binoculars. "Because the library where the princesses are located… wait a minute, what's this. " He turned his binoculars towards the right and saw the Princess of the Day walking up to the guards positioned at the library. He also saw a rainbow maned pony and two guards walked beside her. The library door opened and a guard walked out. He said something to the group there and turned his attention to the hill that Charlie and Heinrich were on with the princess, the rainbow maned pony and the rest of the guards following suit. Charlie felt his heart jump as he realized what was going on.

"They've spotted us," Charlie whispered. "Let's get down from the hill slowly." Charlie turned but saw that Heinrich wasn't with him. He turned back to face the town and walked backwards slowly. Once he was out of sight he turned and ran down the hill. At the bottom of the hill of the hill Heinrich was waiting. "Why did you leave?"

Heinrich chuckled, "didn't you see the guard watching us with his binoculars."

Charlie's expression turned into a frown.

"No…"

"Ha, you can be so ignorant sometimes Charles."

Charlie threw his hands up. "You could have at least warned me about the guard."

"I thought you knew."

"No…" Charlie put his hands on his temples. "Look, let's just go back to the tower. I have an idea." Charlie began to walk to the tower with Heinrich following suit. No words passed between the two until they reached the door, then Charlie broke the silence.

"Alright Heinrich, here's my idea, we're still going to take Twilight tonight, but I'm going to put to sleep with some medication."

"…_hear_."

Heinrich suddenly turned around and scanned the area behind him, but nothing was there. "Do you hear that?" Heinrich asked. Charlie stared at him in confusion, but he looked up and listened anyways. All he heard was the wind, so he passed it off as nothing. He turned back to face Heinrich, who was still facing the other way.

"What was that for?"

Heinrich turned around. "Nothing, anyways, why do that?" Heinrich asked.

"I'm afraid that they might think that I ponynapped her, so they might try and trace her back by asking her."

Heinrich chuckled to himself. "Hah, good thinking Charles, good thinking. Oh but wait, you might miss out on the chance to make friends, aren't you sad about that."

Charlie felt his eyes water up. "Yes, I am, but this is my fault. It's my fault that Twilight got hurt, therefore it's my fault that she has gone missing. We have to take her back asleep so she doesn't know where this place is." He opened the door and turned to face Heinrich. "It's seven hours until nightfall. Keep an eye on the town, but when it is nightfall I will meet up with you Apple family's barn. Understand."

"Yes sir," Heinrich spat out the "sir". He left after a moment, leaving Charlie with his thoughts.

"What, where am I!?" Rainbow Dash frantically jumped up, worried about her location. She stayed in the air for a while before she realized her location.

"Oh, I'm just in my house," she told herself.

_I hope nopony saw that_…

She flew down and landed, but when she did a sudden pain hit her head. A sudden memory came to mind, along with it a large amount of fear.

"Oh no, Twilight! I have to find her!" She flew out of the house as fast as she could. She began to fly towards the Everfree Forest, but stopped when something caught her attention.

"_Rainbow…"_ She heard somepony call her name.

"What, who's there?"

"_Rainbow, help me_." She heard somepony call once again, but this time she recognized it.

"Twilight?" She called, looking for the source of her voice.

"_Rainbow, over here_…" Rainbow's vision suddenly shifted. She was now looking at Twilight's library.

"_Rainbow please_…"

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm on my way," she yelled before she sped off towards the library. She flew and kicked in the library door. The library was a complete mess, books were strewn on the floor and the statue that stood in the middle of the main room was broken on the floor.

"Wow, what happened here," Rainbow asked nopony in particular.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Twilight!" Rainbow flew up the stairs to the bedroom door. She kicked in the door and turned, but regretted doing so. A creature stood with Twilight in its arms.

_She isn't moving, I hope she's…_

"No! She's fine, I just know it!" Rainbow yelled. She looked at the creature with anger in her eyes.

"Give me back Twilight you monster!" Rainbow heard laughing come coldly from the creature, but she couldn't tell because it was cloaked. She saw it reach behind its back with its claws and pull out a staff, but this one had a something very sharp on it.

"A scythe! Hah, go ahead and use a weapon you coward, I'll still beat you!" Rainbow said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"So be it…" It walked slowly towards her and readied its scythe. Rainbow felt fear build up inside her and she felt the need to flee, but her hooves suddenly felt glued to the ground.

"What! What's happening!" she yelled while she tried to move.

"Goodbye… Rainbow Dash." It said as it raised its scythe.

"NOOOO!"

"Rainbow, are you okay!" Rainbow glanced around. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack all sat around her with worry plastered on her face. Rainbow looked at each of them with a frightened expression, but she had enough courage to shake it off.

"Oh, nothing girl… just a bad dream."

"Are you sure dear, it sounded like something more," Rarity questioned.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing."

Pinkie had a disbelieving look on her face. "Are you sure Dashie?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was nothing." Rainbow shook it off with the wave of a hoof.

"Alright, only if your alright though, we wouldn't want anything happening to you," Fluttershy said.

A few minutes of silence passed in between them, so Applejack decided to break the silence.

"Ah know when you're hiding something Rainbow, so please tell us, we're your friends.

"Alright fine… I had a nightmare, it was about Twilight, she was… gone." Rainbow sniffled as she let out the last part.

Each of her friends seemed genuinely concerned with Rainbow, for they all walked out of their sleeping bags and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry dear, it was just a dream," Rarity told Rainbow while in a hug.

"I just don't get why we couldn't find Twilight right now," Rainbow growled.

"I'm sorry sugar cube, but we're all tired, and we still have to get a response from the Princess," Applejack looked towards the door. "All we can do is hope that she is alright."

They all settled down once more, each saying their goodnights, but Rainbow Dash remained up. "The library is much more different without you Twilight, please stay safe." Rainbow finally lay down to go to sleep.

Upstairs a door opened and a light shown through it.

"Rainbow was that you. Are you alright!" Spike yelled out to Rainbow.

"Yes Spike, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep.

_1:00 P.M. Eleven hours later…_

Shining Armor stood on a cliff in the forest with two fellow guards and Rainbow Dash with him. 3 pegasi guards flew up to him from the bottom of the cliff.

"Sir, we have found large impressions leading away from the bottom. They appear to be large boot prints, but we couldn't be sure. We haven't followed them all the way, but they lead east towards Ponyville. " Shining Armor nodded.

"Alright, follow the tracks and find out where they lead, we need to find where they lead too. Report to me your findings." The guards saluted and flew back to the bottom. Shining armor watched them fly into the forest, and then turned to Rainbow Dash with a concerned expression on his face.

"I have a feeling of what happened to Twilight," he said.

"I do too; I just hope she's alright."

Shining Armor bowed his head. "Rainbow Dash, I need to report to the Princess our findings. She should be at Fluttershy's house."

Rainbow Dash saluted, then flew off in the direction of Ponyville.

It was a short time before Rainbow arrived at Fluttershy's house. She landed ten feet away from the door, but had no reason to walk up to it. As soon as she landed the door opened and two guards walked out, with the Princess following suit. The Princess saw Rainbow and walked up to her.

"What were the search party's finds… have they located Twilight yet?" Rainbow Dash shook her head, and then spoke.

"They haven't located Twilight yet, but they have found large prints in the earth leading from the bottom of the cliff. The guards said they look like boot prints." The princess closed her eyes and hung her head. She lifted it after a minute, and then spoke.

"I have a feeling of what is going on here Rainbow Dash, but I cannot be completely sure." She turned towards her head towards the east. "Let's go to the library, I will explain there." Princess Celestia turned to the guards and motioned with her head the direction of the library. The group of four soon after began their walk towards the library. Nopony spoke during the walk, so the group made it to the library in no time, but when they arrived at the outside of the library, Princess Celestia broke the silence.

"I I think I know what happened too Twilight." Rainbow nodded, so the Princess continued.

"I think she might have been ponynapped, but I don't know by whom."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and a guard ran out. She closed it as the guard addressed the Princess.

"Your highness, something spies on us from afar. Two creatures watch us." He turned his head northwest, which caused everypony else to turn their heads in the same direction. There, off in the distance, was a slight glint on top off a hill.

"But I only see one." Rainbow said while squinting to see whatever was on the hill.

"The other one left… and it appears that this one is leaving too." He was right, the glint suddenly disappeared. Princess Celestia cleared her throat, and then addressed the group. "Alright everypony, I have an idea of what this is, but I need one last confirmation. I will go and find out what they are and if Twilight is there," She glanced at the guards. "Alone"

The four guards there suddenly jumped to life. One of the guards in front of the door walked up to the princess. "But Your Majesty, going alone is dangerous, we don't even know what they are."

"Do not worry, I'll be fine. Just stay here." With that said the princess jumped up and took flight towards the hill.

The princess arrived at the hill in no time and scanned the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place… except for a glint seemingly going north. Her horn sparked to life as she placed an invisibility spell on herself. With the spell on, she once again flew off in the direction of the glint. In minutes she caught up with the source of the glint and flew down and landed silently behind them. It appeared that two bipedal creatures, one cloaked and another dressed up in armor were walking towards a small overhang in a hill. On the face of the hill was grass, but it appeared that they were walking towards a certain section. They stopped in front of the hill and the armored one spoke.

"Alright Heinrich, here's my idea, we're still going to take Twilight tonight, but I'm going to put to sleep with some medication."

Princess Celestia smiled. "That's what I needed to hear."

The cloaked one known as Heinrich suddenly turned around and scanned the area near Celestia.

_Oops!_

She held her breath, as she knew that being spotted was the last thing she wanted. The armored one turned around to face Heinrich.

"What was that for?" the armored one asked.

Celestia watched as Heinrich turned around and released her breath quietly.

"Nothing, anyways, why do that?"

The armored one spoke. "I'm afraid that they might think that I ponynapped her, so they might try and trace her back by asking her."

Heinrich chuckled, "Hah, good thinking Charles, good thinking. Oh but wait, you might miss out on the chance to make friends, aren't you sad about that."

Celestia saw the one known as Charles tear up from under his helmet. "Yes, I am, but this is my fault. It's my fault that Twilight got hurt, therefore it's my fault that she has gone missing. We have to take her back asleep so she doesn't know where this place is." Charles opened the door. ""It's seven hours until nightfall. Keep an eye on the town, but when it is nightfall I will meet up with you Apple family's barn. Understand."

_Perfect._

"Yes sir." Celestia watched as Heinrich walked to the left and walked up on top of the hill. He stayed there, waiting for Charles. Charles shut the door after a few minutes, so Heinrich walked down to the front of the door and turned to face the direction Celestia was in.

"I know your there, pony. Show yourself know, and I won't do anything." He stood there, waiting. Celestia, though, felt the confidence to do something else.

"Sorry, not today." Celestia's horn began to glow.

Heinrich laughed. "I knew it!"

She released a long range teleportation spell, leaving Heinrich stunned.

Celestia suddenly arrived in the library with a resounding clap. Standing in front of her were the five of the mane six, Spike and two guards, who were also stunned.

"Listen everypony, I have found out what is really going on… and don't worry, I have confirmed that Twilight is safe. Now, here's what happened."


	5. Part 1 Ch 5

"Why did you come back?"

"Oh, I… um, felt the need to uh put on a play for the pony, for her entertainment.

"That sounds like a great idea! I shall get some stuff together."

* * *

"Halt, foul demon!" Twilight watched the show put on by the two humans in front of her. She was amused by the play, but she knew that the cast was under-staffed.

"I challenge thee to a fight to the death!" Charlie, who was the hero, raised his sword. He clashed them with his enemy's sword, the "demon" Heinrich, who was wearing cardboard horns. It was quite the impressive swordfight, for Charlie was a skilled swordfighter. Heinrich was also doing well, as he had his heart into the play.

_It really seems like Heinrich doesn't want to lose, almost like he were fighting for real_, Twilight thought while cheering for the hero. "Yeah, defeat the demon, win the lady back!"

The hero swung his sword and disarmed the demon. "Hah, I have you now demon!"

The demon began to cackle loudly. "You will never defeat me prince, never." The demon suddenly reached into his cloak and pulled out a ball. He threw it on the ground, which caused smoke to come out of it. The hero coughed from the smoke, but as soon as it cleared he walked over to where the demon was standing. There lying down was Heinrich, but this time wearing a cardboard princess's hat.

"My lady, are you alright." The hero lent a hand to the "lady", who took the hand and got up.

"Thank you prince, you're my hero!" the lady said in a harsh voice.

"Oh it was nothing; any prince would have done it."

The lady giggled. "Oh but no prince would have defeated the… blah, I can't do this anymore!"

"Oh, but it was fun!" Charlie complained.

"Yes," Heinrich agreed. "It was fun, but only the sword fighting, I should have won to.

Charlie laughed. "Quite frankly I am beginning to think that you are quite the evil individual."

Heinrich gave him an unamused look. "Ya don't say."

Charlie chuckled to himself, and then turned to Twilight, his only audience. "So Twilight, what did you think?"

Twilight smiled, "It was an excellent play, but couldn't I have played some parts too, I mean Heinrich didn't have to play all of them. I could have relieved some of the stress that he was having."

"How nice." Heinrich flatly said.

Charlie shook his head. "No need to, I did need an audience after all." He looked towards the bedroom door. "Well, looks like I better pack up this armor. I'll be right back." He walked over to the door, opened it and left. Once he noticed that Charlie had left, Heinrich turned and glared at Twilight. "Miss Sparkle, may I ask you a few questions?" Twilight was unfazed by Heinrich's glare. "Sure you may ask a few questions," she said kindly.

Heinrich made a face of disgust at Twilight's kindness, but asked anyways. "Miss Twilight, what is the average lifespan of a pony?"

"Well, that depends. Before today's advances the average lifespan was 60 years, but nowadays the average lifespan is 90 years."

"Good," Heinrich replied. "Now is there anypony that lives longer."

"Well, yes. There is the Princesses, who are over 1000 years old, but that's because they are immortal." Right after Twilight said that she saw a spark go off in Heinrich's eyes and he immediately beamed. "Wonderful!" He ran up to Twilight and gave her a hug. She gagged, though, from the stench that emanated from him.

"Heinrich, now may I ask you a question?" He nodded, so she continued.

"Why do you smell so bad?" She asked politely.

"Little pony, all humans smell bad, some more than others, it's just their smell."

"But why doesn't Charlie smell, I've been close to him and he doesn't smell like anything, just wet earth," She questioned.

Heinrich laughed heartily, and then looked back down to her. "Oh Charlie is a strange one, he doesn't smell for reasons unknown, but he does smell like wet earth because he's been living underground for a long time."

"Oh… well can I ask you another question then?"

"Go ahead Miss Twilight."

_Wow he's certainly being polite_.

"Well, didn't you know that the princesses were immortal, I mean there were books all about the princesses in that library?" She motioned towards the tapestry.

"I hate books pony, and besides, Charlie never tells me these things."

Twilight's eye twitched when she heard his line, and questions began to bug her.

"Oh." She felt the questions nagging on her insides, and after a full minute she finally burst.

"Heinrich, why the hay wouldn't you like books! What's there not to like?"

Heinrich shook his head. "I never liked books when I was a small child. They always seemed so boring to me."

Twilight felt herself calm down, but another questioned bothered her.

"Wait, a child, what do you mean, your Charlie… kind of."

Heinrich smirked. "Huh, that's what he wants you to believe. I was my own person back before… The Purge."

Twilight looked down and thought about his words. _He said it too, now I need to know what it is_.

Twilight looked back up at Heinrich, who was also looking at the ground.

"Excuse me," Heinrich's happy mood seemed to change suddenly. Twilight noticed when he glanced back up at Twilight with anger plastered on his face. "What is 'The Purge'?"

"It vas a purge of the great human kingdoms, of humanity, and it vas all the North's fault! I was so close, it could have been mine!" He vented his rage at Twilight!

Twilight stood slightly frightened at Heinrich's sudden display of anger, but the sudden sound of a door opening caught her attention.

"Heinrich, why would you do that in front of Twilight, I know that you could have had it." Heinrich looked up to Charlie, the rage from earlier gone.

"What do you mean 'I know'? How many times have you been eavesdropping from behind a door?" He said after clearing his throat.

"Almost every time Heinrich, you really got to stop doing that.

"But why, it's just entertainment." Heinrich said.

"No it isn't, I knew you were lying when I first approached you about it this morning."

"You know it isn't nice to spy on another Charles."

Charlie, slightly flustered that Heinrich completely ignored him, just waved his hand. "You know what, never mind. Just forget I even asked you to stop."

Heinrich triumphantly smiled, "Hah, well anyways, I'm going to go check what time it is." Heinrich walked towards the tunnel door, opened it and left.

"What a mean person!" Twilight stated.

Charlie chuckled. "No kidding, he is honestly one of the most evil people I have met."

"Well, he was being nice to me."

Charlie glanced at Twilight, who was still looking at the door. "What do you mean nice, he's hardly a nice person."

"Well, I told him about the princesses, then he just gave me a random hug."

"What did you tell him about the princesses?" Twilight finally turned and gave Charlie her full attention.

"Well, first he asked me about pony life spans, then I told him about the princesses and their immortality."

Charlie placed a fist under his chin and thought about it.

_Doesn't sound like anything I can remember, unless, is he really that s…_

"Charles." He suddenly stopped thinking and looked in the direction of the sound. Standing at the door was Heinrich, his expression unreadable. He was waving his hand, signaling for Charlie to come to him. Charlie turned to Twilight, whose attention was on Heinrich. She turned when she felt his gaze on her and shrugged. He sighed, and then walked over to Heinrich.

"It's sunset," Heinrich whispered.

"What already… I guess time goes by fast when you're having fun." Charlie took a peek back at Twilight, who was looking back with a questioning look on her face.

Charlie then looked back towards the bedroom door. "I'll get the medicine. You tell her something so she'll take the medicine."

"Hey Miss Twilight, uhm….." he stood their awkwardly while trying to think of something. "Ah, how do you feel?"

Twilight eyed him unbelievingly. "I'm fine, just sore."

"Alright," Charlie walked out of the bedroom and over to Twilight. "Well it's just about night time, so we need to give you medicine so you won't feel sore when you sleep."

"Well that's fine, just as long as Charlie administers the medicine."

"That's fine with me; I don't know my horse anatomy." Heinrich whispered the end, but it was loud enough for Twilight to hear it. She shook her head, offended.

"I'll have you know that we are ponies, and… whoa." She suddenly felt very woozy. She closed her eyes as sleep overcame her. She was about to topple over, but Charlie reached out and caught her.

"Alright," he said while he picked Twilight. "I need you to go scout the path to the library. Meet me back at the Apple family barn in thirty minutes."

"We already went over this." Heinrich said while winding up a small stopwatch to thirty minutes.

"Uh, were did you get that?" Charlie asked while eying the stopwatch.

"Uh, the store!"

Charlie shook his head. "You are such a horrible liar. I already know you stole it, but forget that, remember the plan." Heinrich nodded before leaving for the door and out towards the town.

Charlie watched Heinrich leave, and then he looked down to Twilight, but then he glanced towards the tunnel door. _I bet it's going to be cold outside, I better get a blanket._

He walked towards the bedroom door and opened it. While he was inside he placed her on the chair.

_Looks like I better get this armor_ _off_. Charlie quickly took off the armor, revealing the cloak he was originally wearing. He placed the armor on the bed and pulled off a thick sheet. He walked back to Twilight and wrapped her in the blanket. He picked her up once more and left the bedroom. He reached the tunnel door but he stopped when he realized something.

_Oops, I completely forgot about my hood_.

He closed his eyes and focused. The hood glowed a bright blue and it lifted, albeit very slowly. The hood finally rested on his head, the veil in front of his face. He then reached for the door and opened it. He walked up the tunnel. After a few minutes he reached the door leading to the outside. Once he opened it he was greeted by soft wind and a dimming light.

_Well here goes nothing_.

Elsewhere somepony else was watching with their binoculars. A certain trio of little fillies watched the creature open the door and leave. They watched him leave, and then they turned to each other.

"Alright girls, tonight we explore an unknown ruin and get our cutie marks in… ruin explorers!" Applebloom ecstatically told her other two friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"It's a good thing I heard what the princess told my older sister and your older sister earlier today!" Sweetie Belle motioned towards Applebloom with her hoof.

"Yeah, we're certain to get our cutie marks when we explore this ruin. Now come on, we have to get a start if we want to explore!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Alright, Cutie Mark Crusader Ruin Explorers is a go!" Applebloom shouted.

"Yeah!"

_7 hours before_

"Listen everypony,I have found out what is really going on… and don't worry, I have confirmed that Twilight is safe. Now, here's what happened."

"Wait, Twilight is safe!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Princess Celestia nodded, prompting a collective sigh of relief from all the ponies there.

"Oh thank you Princess, Ah knew she was alright!" Applejack exclaimed.

"But wait, don't you think we should tell her brother?" Fluttershy asked.

Princess Celestia once again nodded. "Yes, Rainbow Dash, please notify Prince Shining Armor."

Rainbow Dash saluted then flew off through an open window.

Silence followed, but not for long.

"Um Princess," Princess Celestia turned down to face Fluttershy.

"Do you know where Twilight is?" She meekly asked.

"Yes dear and I know she is safe. I believe I can tell you right now of what happened. I will inform Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor when they arrive"

"Well, here's what happened. It was very brief, but also important. Anyways, I had flown off towards the north of Ponyville to follow the glint we had seen. The glint had moved a long distance when I arrived on the hill, so I imagined that the glint was a creature of sorts. I followed it to a small cliff face, where it had stopped. The glint was actually a bipedal creature, but there was two of them, as the guard had mentioned. One appeared to be wearing armor, while the other was wearing a black cloak. They began to speak, but they were speaking in our language." This prompted a gasp from the group. The princess grinned.

"Yes, I know, I couldn't believe it either. I was facing a new species of intelligent creatures that walked on two legs and spoke in our language, it was all amazing to me, but they said something that made me very happy. The armored one, whose name is Charles, said this, 'Alright Heinrich, here's my idea, we're still going to take Twilight tonight, but I'm going to put to sleep with some medication'. It was exactly what I wanted to hear, so I exclaimed my happiness. It was a wrong decision, for the cloaked one known as Heinrich immediately turned around and scanned the area around me! Although he didn't see me, I know that he knew where I was. They continued their conversation, during which they let out a vital piece of information. They are going to meet up at the Apple family barn tonight!" After the princess said this Rainbow Dash flew in through the window and Shining Armor walked through the door.

"I will tell you what happened after I tell you my entire plan." The princess walked over to the centerpiece, but she didn't turn around to address the group.

"Alright, so this is my plan…"


	6. Part 1 Ch 6

"Are you sure about this Applebloom, we don't know what's in there." Sweetie Belle asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She was looking at the grass in front of her, but a handle was visible, indicating it was a door.

Applebloom set down her lantern. "Yep, I'm pretty sure about this."

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe we'll find treasure in there!" Scootaloo added excitedly.

All this brought up Sweetie Belle's enthusiasm, so she smiled at the other two crusaders and looked up at the door handle.

"Alright, but how are we going to get up there."

Scootaloo snorted. "Oh, that will be easy. Applebloom, can you help me with this." Applebloom walked under the handle, for she already knew what Scootaloo was planning. Scootaloo then jumped on Applebloom's back and reached for the handle. She grabbed it with her hoof and pulled. She gasped as she swung with the door off of Applebloom's back.

Scootaloo called out in muffled words. "Uh guys, a little help here."

"Don't worry, I got you." Sweetie Belle called out.

"I hope so." Scootaloo let go and dropped. She fell a very small distance, though, and fell right into, or rather yet, onto Sweetie Belle. They landed with a thud. Scootaloo was the first to get up. She dusted herself off and turned to lend Sweetie Belle a helping hoof.

"See, like I told you, easy." Once she helped Sweetie Belle up, they all turned towards the opened door. It revealed nothing but pitch black darkness. Although faced with a daunting task, Apple bloom picked up the lantern and walked towards the entrance. She turned her head towards Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who had looks of fear and determination, respectively, and motioned for them to follow.

When she shook her head, the lantern _clanked_, which echoed in the darkness. This only instilled fear in all of them, but Scootaloo began to walk forward anyways.

"Come on girls, we aren't getting anywhere just standing here." She walked into the darkness first, with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle following suit.

They walked for a few minutes, huddled together to share the light.

"I think this is some kind of tunnel, hold on wait!" Scootaloo suddenly shouted. They all stopped simultaneously, with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom turned towards Scootaloo looking on expectantly. She waited for a few seconds, and then pointed with a hoof towards the front. "Look, there's a light!"

Indeed where she was pointing there was a small light. They all began to run towards the light and stopped suddenly when they arrived.

"What is it?" Applebloom asked.

"It looks like another door." Sweetie Belle responded when she saw another handle.

"Well Applebloom, you know the drill." Scootaloo said before Applebloom began to walk under the handle. Scootaloo jumped on Applebloom's back and reached for the handle. Once she reached it, she pulled, but it didn't open. She pulled on it over and over again, but it didn't budge. Finally Scootaloo let go and looked down at Sweetie Belle in defeat. Sweetie Belle stared at the door for a while then walked over to it. She lifted a hoof and placed it on the door. She nudged it and light began to show through a crack. She pushed on it, which opened it up. A blue light greeted them. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust, but when it did, they walked towards the light. When they looked around, they noticed they were in a very large room. Scootaloo and Applebloom both turned to Sweetie Belle.

"Nice job Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo exclaimed. Sweetie Belle blushed.

"Yeah, now we can start exploring!" Applebloom added.

"Yeah!" They all grouped up and walked over to a door.

"Huh, looks like this one is higher. Well, now we're going to need your help Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle, though, shook her head.

"Maybe we don't have too. Let me try to open it." Sweetie Belle walked over to the door and pushed on it. Luckily for them, it opened up. They walked into the room and looked around. It appeared to be a bedroom, for there was a large bed in the room. There was also a chair, but that was about it.

"Hey guys look!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked up towards the bed. On it was Scootaloo, who was wearing a large helmet.

"I found this along with a set of armor! How cool is that!" The helmet sat awkwardly on Scootaloo's head.

"Ugh, this helmet was not made for ponies." She took it off and placed it on the bed next to the armor.

"Hey, we should bring this stuff back to Ponyville and keep it! Did you bring the wagon Applebloom?"

"What, ah thought you brought it? Ah brought the lantern and Sweetie Belle brought the saddle bags."

Scootaloo looked up and thought about it for a moment. She smiled guiltily though when she remembered.

She turned an eye towards the other two. "Oops, I kind of forgot… this armor is heavy anyways."

She looked back down, and when she did she came across another door.

"Hey look, another door." She pointed with a hoof. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom turned to where Scootaloo was pointed and indeed saw another door.

"Ah think that's a hatch Scootaloo." Applebloom corrected.

"Yeah yeah, but that means there's more exploring to do, come on."

Scootaloo jumped off and walked over to the hatch. She opened it and stared down.

"It looks like a staircase; do you really want to go down there?"

"It's probably not even that long of a way down, besides it's lighted. Come on, let's go." Applebloom said enthusiastically. She placed the lantern down then walked over to the hatch while Sweetie Belle took off her saddle bags. They all then filed into the hatch and down the staircase.

They walked, and walked, and walked, yet they seemed that they were walking forever.

"How long…. have we been walking for Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked tiredly.

Applebloom stopped and turned to Scootaloo. "Ah don't know, maybe 30 minutes."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stopped as well, though something caught Sweetie Belle's attention. She looked to her left and saw an opening in the wall. She walked over to it and looked into the opening curiously.

"Hey, I found something. It looks like a slide to me." The other two walked over to where Sweetie Belle was.

"Yeah, it does look like a slide! Maybe it's a faster way down!" Scootaloo said with hope. Sweetie Belle, though, shook her head.

"It sounds dangerous, how do we know that it's safe."

"We don't, but that the fun part." Scootaloo placed a hoof in the hole.

"Here it goes…" she placed the rest of her body in the hole and slid. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom heard screams and whoops of excitement soon after. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" Sweetie Belle eagerly said. They then turned towards the hole and stared down it.

"I wanna go in first!" Applebloom jumped into the hole and screamed as well, leaving Sweetie Belle alone. She looked around for a minute, and then looked back down at the hole.

"Well, here it goes…" she soon after jumped into the hole.

Sweetie Belle screamed in excitement as she slid down the hole. She heard the screams of the other's further down the slide stop. She stopped screaming as well as she soon seen light shine on the walls. She soon bumped into Applebloom, who bumped into Scootaloo.

"Ugh, where are we?" Scootaloo asked the others behind her.

Applebloom scanned the area and notice an open door. "I think we're at the bottom, but look the door's already open." They got off each other and walked up to the door.

"Who do you think opened the…"

"Hey girls."

They stood dumbfounded as they saw somepony they didn't expect to see.

"Pinkie Pie!" The three said together.

Scootaloo was the first to recover. She shook her head off and walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"What are you doing here Pinkie Pie?!"

"Well, I heard about the burglar that stole the Cake's goods. I was like 'I wonder who stole the food'. Then Twilight went missing, and that made me super worried, but then Princess Celestia said she found Twilight and her abductors. That made me very happy, but I felt like I had to find the Cake's goods. So I walked over to this place to find the goods. AAAND I did find them along with…"

"What do you think you're doing here," A gruff voice interrupted her.

Pinkie Pie turned around to face whatever interrupted her.

"Hey, you know it isn't nice to interrupt…. uh oh." In front of her was a cloaked creature that stood taller than the ponies present. It walked up and put its face up to Pinkie Pie.

"You shouldn't trespass in my home." Pinkie Pie put her face closer to the creatures face and took a quick whiff.

"UGH, you really smell. When was the last time you took a bath?" Pinkie Pie turned her head to the fillies behind her, who stood frozen in fear.

She started speaking in a whisper. "I'll distract him; you girls go to that door over there." She pointed a hoof towards another door on the opposite side of the room. The three crusaders there didn't appear to move an inch, though.

"Go, now!" Pinkie Pie turned back to face the creature, who had an angry look on his face.

"So, mister ponynapper, when is your birthday?"

The creature's angry look suddenly lifted.

"Oh, I don't exactly remember, it's been a while.

"Well, I can set up your birthday party right now!"

She pulled out her party cannon out of nowhere and aimed it at the creature. She pressed the button and _boom_, confetti and streamers struck the creature.

"AH! It's in my eyes!"

Pinkie Pie turned around while the creature was rubbing his eyes and noticed that the three fillies were gone.

"Ah, good, now we have to get out of here." She ran towards the door on the opposite side and opened it. Inside were three fillies cowering next to a bright crystal. She trotted over to them and gave them a big hug.

"Alright, we need to get out of here before that monster abducts us!"

Sweetie Belle looked up to Pinkie. "But how, there's only one way out, and that's though the stairs."

"_I'm going to get you pink pony!_"

"There's always another way out silly." With one forearm around the other three, Pinkie Pie tapped the crystal. The four ponies began to glow brightly. A clap was heard as they teleported up the tower. They landed back in the main room. Pinkie Pie scanned the room around her, but let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see the creature.

"Ah, safe, but we better get out of here before that monster comes back."

"_What monster, do you mean me. That's not very nice_."

Pinkie Pie turned around very slowly with the three fillies in front of her poking their heads over her. A blob appeared to drop from the wall. That blob turned into the creature, but this time the creature had his arm raised with what appeared to be electricity in his claw.

"You taught me something new pony, which is I didn't know that the crystal did that." He began to approach the ponies.

"I wonder what else this crystal can do."

_Ding!_

He suddenly stopped and lowered his hand. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a shiny watch. He tapped it with his claw and placed it in his cloak.

"I knew this thing was broken. I might be late, but not before I…"

He looked up and noticed that the group of ponies was gone and the door was wide open.

"Ugh, here we go again."

"Come on girls we're almost there!"

"Look there's mah sister. Applejack, he... You!"

45 minutes earlier. 8:00 P.M.

_Well here goes nothing_.

Charlie had begun his walk towards the Apple Family's Barn in the night. This was mainly to use the cover of dark to mask his walk into the town. He looked towards the dark silhouettes of the Apple trees, visible in the dark from the moonlight.

_I don't know Heinrich's shadow spell, but even if I did I wouldn't be able to pull Twilight into it. _A gust of wind blew past him. He smiled, as he really liked the feel of wind even though he was wearing a cloak. He continued his path, determined to take Twilight back, even though he might miss out on friendship. It was for the best, for he didn't want to risk exposing himself as a ponynapper because he had Twilight.

He looked down at Twilight. Her head was exposed through the blanket.

_If only I could be accepted. Heh, I'm judging myself even though I don't know what the ponies think. Hey, Twilight accepted me, maybe the others can too._ He looked back up and noticed that the trees were way much closer than he had expected. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a watch.

_Huh, 15 minutes and I'm already here…what's that Twilight. No I didn't steal this one; I found it on the outskirts of town on a rock… no that isn't the same thing. You know what, never mind. _He looked around for a minute, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_Man I really have got to stop talking to myself._ He then began his walk to the barn.

He arrived in no time, and found a rock next to the barn. He looked around, but no one appeared to be watching him. The Apple's house had no lights in it, and he doubted that anypony was out in the apple orchards right now, so he took a seat on the rock. He placed Twilight next to him, crossed his legs and waited.

Twenty five minutes later he pulled out his watch.

_Oh great, Heinrich's overdo; now I might have to go out and take her by myself._

_Crack!_

He suddenly lifted his head and scanned the trees.

_I'm pretty sure I heard a tree branch. _

He got up and walked over to the trees. He stopped when he heard some leaves crunch.

"Who's there?" He called lightly.

"...NOW!" Suddenly pegasi guards wearing golden armor jumped out of the trees and tackled. They piled on Charlie until he couldn't move. While they had him down they tied rope to his arms and legs. Once they secured him they flew up and pulled on the long rope along his arms, lifting him up to his knees. A guard with purple armor walked up to him and gave him a scowl. The guard looked over his shoulder and immediately dropped his expression. He ran behind Charlie, to which he turned around. Charlie watched the guard open up the blanket and smile. He heard more leaves rustling and turned around. He watched 5 ponies and a dragon, who he assumed as Twilight's friends, run past him towards Twilight. Once they past him another pony walked up to him. He knew who this pony was, and bowed his head in respect. A unicorn guard walked up to the pony in front of Charlie.

"Your majesty, we have confirmed that Twilight Sparkle is indeed safe, just unconscious." The Princess of the Sun nodded her head and the guard stood by her side. She then focused her attention on the prisoner. She gave a disappointed look to Charlie.

"You, Charles, are under the arrest for the abduction of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle." Charlie sat defeated. He turned his head in shame, but a snicker caused him to turn his head back. The Princess no longer had a look of disappointment and the guard seemed to be smiling.

"Gotcha," the princess said in a light teasing tone.

Suddenly laughter erupted. Charlie turned around and noticed that even the guards and Twilight's friends were laughing.

"I have been humiliated, what is this about!" The laughter slowly died down, and the Princess spoke up.

"We knew of you plan, so we decided to play a little prank on you. Just as long as you tell us what happened to Twilight, you will be fine.

"Oh, thank you Your Majesty!" He got up and the pegasi guards untied the ropes. He rubbed his wrists and began.

"Well, it was an accident. She…"

Yelling was heard in the distance, and everypony turned their heads towards the sound.

"Come on girls we're almost there!" Three fillies ran up the hill, with a familiar pink pony following,

"Look there's mah sister. Applejack, he... You!" They all suddenly stopped and stared at Charlie in fear. Charlie stood confused, and turned towards the young fillies and Pinkie Pie.

"What's wrong Applebloom?" Applejack asked.

"He scared us in that ruin north of Ponyville. I'm sorry sis, but we had to check out that ruin that he was in." Applebloom pointed a hoof at Charlie then hid behind Pinkie Pie with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Charlie turned his head in the direction of the tower and shook his head in disappointment.

"What is this about Charles?" The princess asked Charlie with concern.

"This must have been the work of Heinrich. He's the one who scared Twilight off the cliff and now he's scaring these poor young fillies and Pinkie Pie." He turned towards the princess. "I'm sorry Princess Celestia, I know this is his…"

"AH-HAH!" A voice yelled from the trees. Everypony turned right as Heinrich jumped out from the shadow and tackled the Princess.

"Give me it! Give me your immortality!" Heinrich had his hand above him, it was encased in electricity.

Everypony stood dumbstruck as Heinrich assaulted the princess, but not for long. Every unicorn in the area used their magic and various colors encapsulated Heinrich.

"What, I can't move!" Heinrich turned towards Shining Armor with rage in his eyes.

"Let me go Unicorn, or so I will… hey!" The pegasi guards began to lift Heinrich off the ground. They lifted him away from the princess and dropped him on the ground. Still encapsulated in magic, he struggled to get off the ground.

"Let go off me, you…" He didn't finish, for he was tackled to the ground by Charlie. The magic suddenly dissipated and Charlie held down Heinrich's arms.

"I knew it! You are that spy from the West, and the leader of the OFM!" He released one hand, to which Heinrich attempted to punch Charlie. He was stopped short once again by magic, this time by Princess Celestia.

"It's time for you to go Heinrich, and I know just the way to do it." He released his grip, and with the princess holding Heinrich down, he turned to the group surrounding him and addressed the guards.

"I need you to tie him down; I need to put him away once and for all." The guards looked at Shining Armor, who nodded in approval, then ran over to the rope and grabbed it. They proceeded to tie up the Heinrich, who was subdued by Princess Celestia's magic. Once tied up and gagged, Charlie walked over to Heinrich and picked him up. He slung Heinrich over his shoulder and looked at the group behind him.

"I will follow you to oversee this." The Princess, along with a few guards, walked over to Charlie.

"Not that I distrust you, it's just that I need to see this for myself." The princess told Charlie. Charlie nodded, and then turned around once more. Twilight's friends, the three fillies and the guard in purple armor shook their heads.

"We will stay here with Twilight." Rainbow Dash spoke for most of the group. One of the other guards staying spoke up.

"We will stay with Prince Shining Armor your Majesty."

Princess Celestia nodded in approval, and then turned to Charlie.

"Shall we?"

"Let's."


	7. Part 1 Ch 7

"What are you?"

Charlie stopped walking and turned, surprised.

Princess Celestia was eye to eye with Charlie. "Sorry for being so direct, but I honestly don't know what or who you are."

"Sorry, I don't get that often, your majesty. I am Charles and I am of a race named humanity."

"Well, where is the rest of humanity. You and him," She pointed with a hoof to Heinrich. "are the only ones my sister and I have seen."

Charlie turned away from the princess. "Come on, I will tell you while we walk."

Princess Celestia walked up next to Charlie with the guards following.

"Humanity," Charlie began. "a race of bipedal creatures. They are capable of so much hatred. It caused a war between the great nations. It was one of these nations that I was born into, the Middle Kingdom. I was born when the Southern Kingdom seceded from the Middle Kingdom, and because of that, I was blamed for the secession and I was tossed aside like I was nothing. I was eventually picked up by my future mentor, and I was brought into royalty."

The princess's curiosity was piqued by his words.

"Oh, and what is your title Charles."

Charlie smiled. "I was, in fact, adopted by my mentor and the prince himself. The prince never had a son and my mentor refused the crown so I was next in line for the title Prince of the Middle Kingdom," Charlie suddenly dropped his smile and his mood became somber. "but it is an empty title now, for there are no more humans because of The Purge, and, I really don't deserve it."

"What is the purge?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I believe it was a great accident." Heinrich began to yell something, but it was muffled.

"No Heinrich, it wasn't the North's fault… anyways. It was the purge of humanity from existence, and it was all due to the hatred in humanity."

Princess Celestia suddenly stopped. Charlie turned back, but noticed that she was looking forward. He also turned forward and saw what she was looking at.

"Ah, we're here." His mood brightened and he looked back to Celestia. "Princess Celestia, would you like to see the purge of Heinrich out of this world." The princess, however, didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. Her attention was focused on something far right of the door.

"Charles, may I ask you something."

Charlie turned his head and saw that the princess was looking at two… plants. One was a tree, tall and dead; the other was a bush, green and full of fruits.

"Go ahead your majesty."

The princess never took of her attention off the plants when she once again addressed Charlie.

"Where those there earlier?"

Charlie observed the plants with the princess, yet nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary about them, besides the fact that they weren't there earlier.

"No your majesty, they were never there when I left the tower."

Princess Celestia finally pulled her attention off the two plants and turned to Charlie.

"You go ahead Charles, I will stay out here." The princess turned around and looked at one of the unicorn guards.

"I will, however, be sending Swift Sword with you to oversee this."

Charlie nodded. "Alright your majesty."

The guard named Swift Sword ran up to Charlie.

"Shall we do this quickly?"

"Don't worry Swift Sword, this won't take long."

Charlie opened the door and walked in with Swift Sword following suite. They walked in silence for a few seconds, but Swift Sword wasn't content with walking in silence.

"Sir," Charlie turned his head slightly. "Are you really a prince?"

"Yes Mr. Swift. May I call you that?" Swift Sword nodded.

"I am a prince, but as I mentioned earlier, it is an empty title."

Swift once again spoke up.

"But why sir, you are a prince of your people. You deserve to be called as such."

Charlie chuckled. "You really are good in the ways of flattery aren't you."

Swift smiled despite the fact that Charlie wasn't looking. "Yes, but it works better with the mares."

They both began to laugh, but it lasted for a short time, for a light began to show at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, we're almost there. Come on Swift, let's pick up the pace." They walked the rest of the tunnel in silence, but once they reached the door, Charlie spoke up.

"I think you should shield your eyes Swift."

Charlie opened the door and a sudden bright light shown through. Charlie and Swift, both shielding their eyes, walked in. Once Swift removed his forearm from his eyes, he got himself quite a view.

"Wow." He said with a wide mouth. "What is this?"

"This is the Tower of the Weather. It was used for weather…" Charlie paused. "well, technically it was never used."

"Wait, so humans also controlled the weather."

Charlie shook his head. "Well, no. This tower acted as an emergency source of rain, should there have ever been a drought," Charlie pointed at the crystal near the middle. "and that is its power source."

Swift Sword trotted over to where Charlie pointed and gazed upon the crystal in awe. It was glowing blue, but despite being dull, the light entranced him.

"Is it spinning?"

"Yes it is, just like the one downstairs."

Swift turned and looked at Charlie with pleading eyes. "Can I have it?"

Charlie laughed. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well, you really don't need any use for it. It just sits there, wasting space."

Charlie walked over to Swift. He put Heinrich down next to the crystal. "I don't think it's a good idea. My mentor told me it was unstable."

Swift looked at the crystal one more time, and then sighed.

"Oh, alright, you can keep it."

"Thank you Swift." Charlie looked down at Heinrich, who was glaring at him back. "Now it's time to get on to more pressing matters." Charlie reached for the cloth on Heinrich's mouth.

"Wait!" Swift shouted. Charlie stopped a finger short of the cloth and pulled back.

"What is a matter Swift?"

"I have one more question."

Charlie crossed his arms. "Go ahead Swift."

Swift looked down at Heinrich and pointed at him with a hoof.

"Why does he look like you?"

Charlie looked down to Heinrich.

"He is me, but he isn't. It's a long story; I will have to tell you later, maybe when we get back to town."

Swift nodded, so Charlie reached down and pulled the gag off Heinrich.

"Tsk Tsk unicorn, a guard vould never speak out of line…"

Charlie shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. Swift Sword, however, took offense.

"Silence criminal, do not question my abilities as a guard!"

"Don't worry about him Swift, he's just being mean."

Swift Sword nodded, so Charlie turned his attention towards Heinrich.

"Why did you do it Heinrich? You could have been accepted into society."

Heinrich laughed. "Vhy, you ask. He he, do you even know me?"

"No, I don't know you completely, I only know of your goals."

"Vell, then you should know that I am the leader of the glorious O.F.E, and our goal is to obtain immortality in any vay possible. This Princess Celestia had immortality, so I had to have it."

"She also controls the sun." Swift Sword added with pride.

A small fire suddenly appeared in Heinrich's eyes, and he seemed to be getting very angry.

"SHE VHAT!" Almost immediately a slew of furious rants bombarded Charlie and Swift. They placed their hands/hooves on their ears to shut out the sound. Thankfully for Charlie and Swift the rants didn't last long.

"Is that all?" Charlie asked once the ranting stopped.

"Yes."

"Sir, how did you not notice earlier that he was this evil spy?" Swift suddenly asked. Charlie looked at Swift and placed a hand under his chin.

"I saw the signs, but I never thought of it completely."

"He never thought of it because he is an idiot." Heinrich suddenly said with spite. Charlie shook his head, but then he reached for Heinrich's head.

"It's time to go now Heinrich… I'm sorry."

Heinrich laughed. "I'm not. Now you better untie me, you know how this process goes."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't think so, you will try to escape. That's the last thing I want."

"Oh, but you wouldn't want me to suffer would you?"

"Wait!" Swift interrupted. Charlie looked down at Swift, his hand still on Heinrich's head.

"What does he mean by suffer?"

"Oh that." Charlie took his hand off Heinrich's head.

"It's something my mentor told me when he had shown me the crystal. He told me that these crystals not only powered by magic, but also by souls. He told me never to use souls, but if it was an emergency, then he told me to place the soon to be departed's hands on the crystal. He also said that placing the head was a very bad experience for the person."

"Don't worry sir, I won't let him escape. You can place his hands on the crystal now."

"How sveet, the guard cares for my vellbeing." Heinrich said in a low tone.

Charlie shot a glare at Heinrich, but then turned back to Swift.

"I'm sorry Swift, but we can't risk losing him."

Swift nodded, so Charlie once again placed his hand on Heinrich's head. He pushed his head towards the crystal. He was surprised, thought, because Heinrich didn't seem to be giving any resistance. He also seemed to be smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, because you are helping me with my plan, the main reason why I went to the capital of your accursed nation in the first place!"

Charlie let go of Heinrich's head, but it was a wrong move.

"Fool."

Heinrich suddenly swung his head and hit the crystal. It fell off the pedestal and crashed on the ground.

"NOOO! Do realize what you have done!"

"What! What did he do sir?!"

"He destroyed the crystal and now the one downstairs is going to explode!"

"…."

"I don't wanna die sir…"

"Don't worry Swift, it'll be alright."

"….. can you give me a hug?"

"...yes Swift."

"Hah! Veaklings."

"Shut up!"

Princess Celestia stood outside, her attention still on the trees.

One of the guards spoke up.

"Uh, your majesty, I don't think those trees are going to go anywhere."

The princess never took her attention off the trees when she addressed the guard.

"No, but something seems different about them." The guards looked at each other, confused. Another guard, a different one this time, spoke up.

"Your majesty…" He suddenly stopped when the ground began to shake. The guards immediately took action and surrounded the princess.

"Hold on your majesty, we have to get you out of here."

"I think Charles accomplished his…"

A sudden bright light flashed in front of her.

Rainbow Dash sat with her other friends next to Twilight, waiting for her to get up. She would usually get impatient for sitting around too long, but this was one of her best friends. She could wait days if she had to.

"Princess Celestia has been gone for a while. Do you think that she's okay?" She heard one of the guards ask.

"Yes, I think she's fine." Another guard responded. "Besides, Swift Sword went with them. He's one of the fastest swordsponies around."

"Yeah, but one of the most immature too."

The guards began laughing. Their laughing was short, however.

"Hey did you feel that?"

"Yeah it felt like the ground was shaking."

Suddenly, a bright flash pierced the sky. Almost immediately the guards jumped into action.

"That was where the princess was!"

Shining armor got up from next to them. Rainbow watched him run over to the guards and call out to them.

"We need to get to the princess immediately." All the guards saluted. They all mobilized and ran in the direction of the flash. Shining armor turned around and faced the group.

"You wait here with Twilight, I'll be back soon."

Rainbow Dash got up, however, and jumped into the sky.

"I need to see what happened too." She turned towards the group as well. "I'll be right back." She took off in the direction of the flash as fast as she could.

Princess Celestia stood calm, with her eyes closed, despite what was happening in front of her. In front of her was a swirling blue mass of energy. She opened her eyes and observed the mass of energy.

_It is expanding, something that worries me. _

She heard a sound, a familiar sound, in the air over the loud hum of the energy ball. She turned her head and noticed Rainbow Dash flying towards her. She landed next to the princess and immediately yelled out a question.

"Were those your guards, running?"

"Yes," Celestia said in a raised voice. "I sent them to form a perimeter around this area. No civilians must get too close to this."

"What is it?"

"It is an energy sphere. It can be very destructive if it is not controlled, and in this case it is not controlled." Celestia responded.

Rainbow Dash down at the sphere, then a thought immediately came to her mind. She voiced it out with worry.

"Wait, wasn't Charles in there."

Princess Celestia nodded, and then looked down to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw sadness in her eyes.

"And one of my guards. It is a saddening loss for everyone."

Rainbow Dash dropped her head, but raised it in determination.

"Princess, we have to stop it before it hurts anypony else!"

The princess shook her head.

"I admire your confidence my little pony, but I'm afraid the only one who can stop it is me."

Once the princess said this she jumped into the air and pumped her wings. Once she got to a certain height, she looked down and shot a beam of yellow magic into the sphere. She kept a steady stream of energy into it as it appeared to get smaller. Eventually it dropped to a small size, so Princess Celestia stopped the magic beam and flew down next to Rainbow Dash.

"Now we must collect it." Princess Celestia once again flew up into the air and flew down into the crater, with Rainbow Dash following.

Once they reached the sphere, Princess Celestia turned her head to Rainbow Dash.

"This would have been a great lesson for Twilight, but I can tell you…"

A flash suddenly blinded both the ponies, and a loud _boom_ shook the entire area. A large vertical shockwave erupted from the sphere and branched out, hitting part of Ponyville and Canterlot. It was harmless, though, and passed right through the buildings.

Next to the crater, a shimmering ball appeared from the smoke. The ball soon became transparent, and it disappeared. It revealed two ponies, one of them calm and the other shaken up.

"Are you alright Rainbow Dash?" Princess Celestia asked Rainbow, who had her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes, but when she did, she noticed that she was on the ground.

"Huh, what happened?" She looked up at Celestia. "Am I dead?"

Celestia smiled. "No Rainbow Dash, your fine."

"Oh…. So what happened?"

"The sphere exploded, but I enveloped us in a shield, so we were fine."

Rainbow Dash blushed and looked away in embarrassment, but as soon as it subsided, she looked up at the princess.

"Thank you princess."

"You're very welcome Rainbow Dash."

Yells could be heard in the distance. Both mares looked up and saw the guards and Shining Armor running towards them.

"Princess Luna and the guards are not going to be happy when I tell them this." Princess Celestia said. Rainbow Dash giggled as they walked over to the guards.


	8. Part 1 Epilogue

Twilight slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked groggily.

"Hey girls, Twilight is waking up."

_Is that Fluttershy?_

Twilight lifted her head and looked around.Sitting around her were her closest friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and… she scanned the area once more, but noticed that Rainbow Dash was missing.

"Hey, where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh she went to check something in the north," Applejack responded. Twilight looked down and thought about it for a moment, then looked back up to Applejack.

"What's in the north?"

"Hello Twilight, it's good to see you're awake."

"Princess!" Twilight got up slowly and walked over to the princess, who had a fruit in her magical grasp. Once she reached the princess she gave her a hug. She didn't, however, notice who was behind her.

"Twily!"

"Shining Armor!"

Once she was finished with her hug she walked over and gave Shining Armor a hug as well.

"It's good to see your up, I was afraid that the creature gave you too much medicine." Shining Armor said once the hug was over.

"Creature… oh Charlie! Where is he at anyways?" Twilight asked happily. Shining Armor didn't answer, however. She dropped her happy mood and looked around and noticed that her friends looked just as confused as her. The Princess had her eyes closed and her head down. Twilight became suspicious, so she asked another question.

"What happened." Once she finished, she heard wings flapping and a familiar Rainbow maned pony flew up to her.

"I'm sorry Twilight, he's gone."

Elsewhere, a certain statue stood in a statue garden. Something was off about it however. Something was wrong with it, and that something was that it was cracked along its claw and face. The crack grew bigger, and laughter resonated from the statue.

Part 1, Discovery Quadrilogy

What if a human lived in Equestria.


	9. Part 2 Prologue

"_Congratulations Lord Charles, you are now the legitimate heir to the throne. So, tell me, how do you feel?"_

"_I don't know mentor, how am I supposed to feel?" _

"_Hehe, silly boy, you're supposed to be excited, happy. Prince Richard has adopted you, and now you are officially part of the royal family, I now even consider you my grandson._

"_Wow mentor, that is exciting."_

"_Yes it is boy, yes it is."_

"What, what do you mean 'he's gone'?"

Twilight sat up surprised. Rainbow had just told her something completely out of the blue. She looked around. Her friends were just as confused as she was. The guards and Shining Armor were all looking away. The princess had opened her eyes and was looking at Twilight with a solemn look on her face, and Rainbow Dash had a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry Twilight; he was killed in an accident." Twilight felt the words weigh down her body. She looked at the Princess, who simply nodded in confirmation. She then turned to her friends, but they all had surprised looks on their faces.

"P-poor Charlie… he only wanted friends…" Twilight looked down in sadness. She felt the sting of pain in her heart.

"Charlie, friends… Twilight, please tell me what happened." The princess suddenly spoke up.

Twilight lifted her head, a sad look plastered on her face.

"He saved me… from the Everfree forest." Twilight sat down and motioned with her hoof for everypony to do the same. Once they did, she began again.

"I had set out during the cover of night to find out something. That something was something my friends were planning." Applejack's ears twitched. She shook her head and got.

"Twilight, we were just planning your birthday party, that was all."

Twilight looked at Applejack.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that at the time. So I had left the town to Zecora's to get some things so I could do what I had originally planned, spy on you. Once I received the stuff from Zecora's I left her house and proceeded back to Ponyville. On the way, I had noticed that something was following me." All of the ponies around Twilight formed a half circle in front of her, like if they were in a theater, observing a fascinating play. "I used a light spell to reveal the area, but I only revealed a strange cloaked creature. This creature approached me and scared me. I ran away from him in fear, but I only ended up running off course. It was a great mistake for me not to pay attention to my course, for I ended up running off a cliff!"

Everypony gasped when Twilight said this. A question soon resonated from her audience, and it came from Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, were you alright!?"

Twilight nodded.

"Yes, I was fine, but only due to help from somepony, or rather someone, who helped me. I woke up feeling sore, but my attention wasn't on my injuries. It was on a cloaked creature that was standing in front of a light. It approached me, which only caused me to panic. It, however, showed me patience despite my panic, and revealed itself to me as Charlie. He told me later that he was of a species named humanity and that he and another were the last of his kind. I found out later that the other was the same one who scared me and who stole food from Ponyville."

"Hah, I knew it was him who stole the food!" Pinkie Pie yelled out triumphantly. Twilight looked Pinkie in confusion and soon voiced it out.

"Pinkie, how did you know? You know what, never mind. Anyways," Twilight began once more. "the other human revealed himself to us as Heinrich."

"Wait" Fluttershy interrupted. "He must have been the same creature who attacked the Princess."

Twilight sat dumbfounded.

"He what!" Twilight turned to the princess, who once again nodded in confirmation.

"Ugh, Charlie warned me about him. I had threatened to take him in, but he only warned me. Charlie told me that he was some kind of incarnation of himself, and evil incarnation, something that I completely agreed on. Anyways, while I was there, Charlie told me about his history. He told me from a small brown book." After Twilight mentioned the book, she looked at the princess expectantly. The princess caught on and responded with a question.

"Yes Twilight?"

"Charlie told me about the kingdoms of humanity, and it sounded a lot like the kingdoms mentioned in Star Swirl the Bearded's book The Old Kingdoms. Did you read that book?"

Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes Twilight, I did read that book; I already knew about humanity and their ancient kingdoms."

Twilight opened her mouth, but words didn't come out. She was confused, so she asked the princess another question.

"Wait, how did you know about the humans?"

One of the guards also got up and voiced his question.

"Then why did you ask this Charles about what he was?"

The princess smiled, and then continued.

"I wanted to know if this creature really was a human, and Twilight, there were some things that Star Swirl the Bearded didn't mention in his book, but wrote about them on a set of scrolls. I read these scrolls and realized that there was another race among us, because some of these scrolls mentioned recent activities, or they were recent back then." Princess Celestia got up. "I decided to find this 'human' and see it for myself." She smiled. "I can tell you one thing; he wasn't very good at hiding. I found him easily and kept an eye on him, and so did Princess Luna. There seemed to be nothing special about him, for he lived in a hole, or so I thought. I read the scrolls once more and found out about where he lived, and that was in a tower." She turned to Twilight. "I will tell you more about this when we get back."

Twilight let all that information settle down in her, then looked at the princess and nodded.

"Thank you princess." Princess Celestia nodded, so Twilight got up and stretched.

"So, after telling me his history, he did some nice things for me. He showed me his library, which happened to have all stolen books, and put on a play for me." Twilight chuckled. "He's quite the accomplished swordfighter. The only thing that didn't fit in was Heinrich. He decided to play all the parts and with little enthusiasm." Twilight sat down once more.

"Twilight."

Twilight turned to the princess, who was the one who called her.

"Yes princess."

"Did you see his magic?"

A collective gasp elicited from a few members of the group.

"Wait, he knows magic?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Yes, he told me that he knew magic. He also told me that humans were born with magic abilities, but they were limited. He said that they were actually weaker than unicorn magic. I'm afraid, though, that he never got the chance to show me his magic." Twilight got up and looked around.

"By the way, where are we?"

"We're next to the barn." Applejack said. Twilight turned and noticed a large red building behind her.

"Well, I think we should get to the library before I tell you anything else." Everypony nodded, so they got up.

"Follow me back to the library everypony." Twilight began to walk back to the library, with everypony else following.

"So Twilight, tell me, what was he like." Twilight turned her head and noticed that Rainbow was flanking her.

"Oh, Charlie was a kind human. Well, I only have Heinrich to compare to, but he nevertheless picked me up when I fell off the cliff and took care of me."

"Well, you must have been fine when you landed, because you're walking just fine." Twilight opened her eyes wide and noticed that she was fine.

"Oh, well Charlie must have been over exaggerating when he said that I sprained my legs. In fact, I must have been over exaggerating too… hehe." Twilight said before silence befell the group once more. It did not last, however, for a certain baby dragon walked up to Twilight.

"I'm just glad your alright Twilight." Twilight smiled and stopped, prompting the entire group to stop. She gave Spike a big hug before she began to walk once more, with the group behind her following suite.

They reached the library in no time. Twilight opened the door and was immediately greeted by another guard.

"Halt, who goes… oh Twilight, you may come in." Twilight thanked the guard and walked in with the group following her. She gasped, though, when she noticed a few other ponies, two of them in purple armor and one wearing a crown.

"Princess Luna!"

"Hello Twilight, it is good to see you are alright. The human did not treat you poorly did he?"

"No princess. He treated me just fine."

"That is good to hear Twilight." Princess Luna looked behind Twilight and gasped. Twilight turned and noticed Luna walk up to Princess Celestia.

"Sister, are you alright! I received your letter and came here as fast as I could."

"Yes Luna, do not worry, I subdued the energy sphere before any other damage could happen."

Princess Luna nodded. "Alright sister, but there is one more thing." Princess Celestia nodded so Princess Luna continued.

"There was a large shockwave. I observed it as it hit Canterlot. I hope there is not any severe structural damage."

"Do not worry Luna; I do not think that there was any severe damage."

Luna nodded. "Alright, thank you sister."

Celestia nodded, and then turned to Twilight. "Now that we are finished, would you like to continue your story?"

Twilight smiled. "Sure. Where was I… oh yeah. Charlie…"

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

Everypony looked at Pinkie. She blushed, and then continued.

"Guys, it's 12:00. Look!" She pointed at a clock on the wall, and indeed it pointed at twelve. All of Twilight's friends and then approached her and gave her a hug.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Shining Armor asked.

"Silly, it's Twilight's birthday today! Tomorrow is her birthday party!" Pinkie responded with delight.

"Oh, well happy birthday little sis!"

Princess Celestia observed as Twilight's friends embraced her. It warmed her heart, but soon they broke the hug. Pinkie Pie turned and looked up to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who was by her side.

"Hey, are you guys coming too?!"

Princess Celestia smiled, and then turned to her sister. Luna was smiling and also faced her sister.

"What say you Luna, do you wish to join me at Twilight's birthday party?"

"I would love to big sister!"

"So that means yes!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "It'll be great; there'll be so much fun!"

Princess Celestia chuckled, and then turned to her sister. Luna was smiling down upon the six friends, but she soon noticed that her big sister was looking at her. She turned and looked up at Celestia, who was no longer smiling.

"Luna, I need you to do something for me." Luna nodded, so Celestia continued.

"I found this." Celestia levitated the fruit in front of Luna, who took it in her magical grasp.

"I need you to go to Canterlot and place it in a safe place. Nopony must find it… nor can they eat it."

"Hey, what's that?" Celestia turned and noticed that Twilight, her friends, and Shining Armor, who had walked over and gave Twilight a hug earlier, were staring at them.

"Oh this," Celestia had maintained a calm posture despite the fact that everypony was staring at her and Luna.

"It's a fruit I found, but it's actually inedible."

"Oh." Twilight said before turning her attention to her friends once more.

"Alright sister, I will take it. I will ask later, though, as to what it is." Princess Luna finished before clearing her throat.

"Alright, my sister and I must leave to attend to royal duties before we return for the festivities." Once she said this all the guards mobilized. All the unicorn guards and some of the pegasi guards walked up to Shining Armor, who spoke up to them.

"Alright, we have finished our job here, now we can go home. All guards report to the train for head count so we can leave." Soon after he said this the guards began to walk out of the library. Shining Armor walked up to Twilight and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye Twilight, hopefully I can see you at your birthday party tomorrow."

"I hope I can see you too Shining Armor!" Once Twilight finished he walked out of the library as well. Soon after Shining Armor left Luna spoke up.

"We must go now too, goodbye everypony."

Princess Luna walked out with her pegasi bat guards following her. Princess Celestia walked to the door as well, but before she opened it, she turned to Twilight and her friends.

"Goodbye everypony, goodbye Twilight."

"Goodbye Princess!" Twilight called out before Celestia walked out.

Once they were outside Princess Celestia turned to her guards, who followed her out of the library.

"I need you to take the chariot back to Canterlot, as I need to see something."

The four guards looked at each other, and then one spoke up.

"But your majesty, where are you going?"

"I need to see something in the Everfree Forest, alone."

The guards' eyes suddenly shrunk. "Your majesty, you can't go alone into the Everfree forest alone! It's very dangerous!"

"Do not worry; I won't be gone for long."

The guard who spoke shook his head.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we can't allow that."

The princess's face suddenly changed from a content smile to a frown.

"So be it, but you need to stay close."

The princess jumped and took to the skies, with the guards following suite. They flew high in the sky until they saw the Everfree Forest, and then Princess Celestia flew down. She kept to the tree line until she came across something she recognized.

_Looks like this is what they were talking about._

She flew down towards a small circle of fallen trees. To the group who saw them it appeared that they were broken at the stump. Princess Celestia stopped and scanned the area below her.

"What happened here?" A guard whispered.

"I don't know, it looks like an explosion, I mean look at the way the trees have fallen. It's such a clean cut." Another guard responded.

"What you aren't paying attention to is what's in the middle." Princess Celestia's sudden voice startled the guards.

"Look and see for yourself."

The guards looked down at the middle of the circle.

"I don't really see anything your majesty." One guard said. "It's dark, but I just see a rock."

The princess smiled. "Alright, but let's see what that rock really is."

They flew down towards the rock, but as the guards got closer they saw something else turned to its side. It also appeared to be moving.

"Th-that's impossible!"


	10. Part 2 Ch 1

Twilight Sparkle watched Princess Celestia walk out of the library with her four guards following. Once the Princess walked out of the room, all of her friends turned to face her. Applejack was the first to speak up.

"Twilight, please don't scare us like that again."

"You worried us so much Twilight." Fluttershy sincerely said, with Rarity and Pinkie Pie nodding in agreement. Twilight felt warmth in her heart, for she knew that her friends truly cared for her. She looked up expectantly at Rainbow Dash, though, when she didn't say anything.

"What, yeah, I was worried about you, but I knew that you were fine." Twilight knew that she was lying, but one of her other friends spoke up for her.

"Please Rainbow, you were the most worried out of all of us." Applejack said. Twilight watched Rainbow close her eyes and sigh.

"I know. I was really worried about you Twilight. You really shouldn't make us worry like that."

Twilight nodded. "I'm sorry girls for making you worry. I shouldn't have walked off alone like that."

All of her friends smiled, but Pinkie decided to give Twilight a hug as well.

"Aw, well at least your alright Twilight." Pinkie broke the hug, and soon after she did a loud yawn was heard. Everypony turned to Rarity, the source of the yawn. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry everypony, but I'm really tired. I think I'll be going to bed soon." The yawn proved to be contagious, for after Rarity spoke everypony else began to yawn as well.

Applejack spoke up. "Ah agree with Rarity; ah think it's time to hit the hay."

Applejack began to walk towards the door.

"Ah'll see you later girls." Applejack said before she opened the door and left. Rarity turned and looked at Twilight.

"Well, looks like I better get going as well," Pinkie Pie let out a large yawn. "and I think I speak for the rest of us. Goodbye Twilight." Rarity and Fluttershy walked over to the door, opened it and left. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash walked over to the door.

"Alright Twilight, looks like I better leave. Please, don't leave without us knowing again." Rainbow turned an eye towards Spike. "And Spike, please keep an eye on her." Spike saluted, making Rainbow chuckle.

"Oh, and don't forget Twilight, tomorrow at 2:00 at Sweet Apple Acres is the party. I'll be back to remind you later." Twilight nodded, so Pinkie Pie opened the door.

"Alright, bye Twilight." Rainbow and Pinkie left, leaving Spike and Twilight.

"You heard Rainbow. You can't leave without letting us know. You made us worry… you made me worry.

Twilight smiled and walked over to Spike, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry Spike, I won't leave without telling you and our friends."

"Thanks Twilight." Spike said before letting out a large yawn.

"Well, looks like a certain baby dragon is tired. You should get some rest Spike."

Spike nodded. "Thanks Twilight."

"No problem Spike." Spike walked up the stairs into the loft. Twilight watched as he opened the door and left. As soon as the door closed a flurry of thoughts entered her mind. She shook them off, but one still remained.

"Poor Charlie, he didn't deserve it. It was probably Heinrich's doing." Twilight told nopony in particular. She let a small yawn after she spoke.

"Well, looks like I better get some sleep as well."

Twilight walked up the stairs, but midway a thought came into her mind.

_Princess Celestia never told me more about those scrolls… _She yawned again._ Oh well, I guess she can tell me next time._

She walked into the loft and heard snoring. She smiled, for she knew that Spike was very tired. She walked up the stairs and up to her bed. She let out one last yawn before she jumped into bed, pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes.

…_no, he isn't. _

_Then why are we here?_

_Because my good friend here wanted to see this place. _

_Where is he at again?_

_In that forest over there. A circle of…_

"What, who's there?!" Twilight sat up quickly in her bed. She scanned the area for the source of the voices she heard.

"Huh, I guess it was nothing." Twilight pushed off the sheets and jumped out of bed. Once she was on the floor she stretched her muscles and bones. Once she finished she walked over to the window.

"I hope Spike doesn't mind me opening up the blinds." She opened the curtains and let the sunlight in. Twilight shielded her eyes because it was too bright.

"Ugh, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Why is it so bright anyway?" She turned around and looked at a clock on the wall.

"One o'clock! I missed my breakfast with Rarity!" Twilight ran over to the mirror and brushed her mane quickly. Once she finished she bolted down the stairs and used her magic to open the door.

"Good morning Twilight."

"Rarity?! I'm so sorry; I didn't make it for breakfast."

"No need to worry Twilight, I knew you were tired. Besides, we can go for lunch instead."

"Hey, can I go too?" Spike, who was next to Rarity, asked.

"Certainly my little Spikey Wikey."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Rarity."

"It is no problem Twilight."

Twilight cleared her throat.

"Well then, shall we get going?"

Rarity nodded. "Absolutely."

Twilight walked over to the door to the outside. She opened it for Rarity, and while she did Spike hopped on her back.

"Thank you Twilight."

"No problem."

Twilight walked out of the library and closed the door.

"So Twilight," Rarity began. "what was he like, oh wait, more importantly what was he wearing?"

Twilight thought about it.

"I think he was wearing some kind of cloak."

Rarity frowned. "I thought it was rather drab. It might have been dark, but I could clearly see that it was worn out."

"Well, he had a suite of armor."

Rarity laughed. "Was it plain?"

"Yes."

Rarity smiled. "Well, I think I could have made him something absolutely wonderful."

Twilight also smiled. "I think he would have liked it Rarity. Oh look, we're here." They stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Twilight!"

"Huh." Twilight turned and saw a familiar pony running up to her.

"Oh, hello Lyra, what's the hurry?"

"I'm glad to see you're alright. A guard told me what happened."

Rarity's ears flicked when she heard this.

"Oh the guards weren't supposed to tell anypony about that. Princess Celestia didn't want to cause anymore of an uproar."

Lyra smiled guiltily. "Well, he didn't exactly tell me directly. I kinda listened to them talking."

"Don't worry about it Lyra," Twilight said. "and thank you for your concern."

Lyra gave Twilight a hug. "No problem, and remember about the books on my project."

"Thanks for reminding me, I'll have them ready for you when you drop by the library."

With that said, Lyra walked off in another direction.

"Well how about we get something to eat now."

"That sounds marvelous."

Twilight, Rarity and Spike emerged from the restaurant an hour later.

Spike rubbed his belly.

"Ahhh that hit the spot."

Twilight giggled.

"Well thank you Rarity for this treat."

"Oh it is no big deal to me Twilight."

Spike hopped onto Twilight's back.

"Well, looks like we better get going Rarity. Thanks again for the meal."

"No problem. Bye Twilight, bye Spike!"

With that done, Spike and Twilight headed back to the library. In short time they reached the library and Twilight approached the door.

"Hey Twilight!" A voice called out. Twilight and Spike turned their heads to see Rainbow Dash flying towards them.

"Good afternoon Rainbow Dash."

"Twilight, I found this near where the crater of the explosion was." She pulled a book out of a saddlebag. Twilight enveloped it with her magic and pulled it out of Rainbow's mouth.

"Thought it might be important, knowing you would never want a book outside on the ground like it was. Did I also mention that the crater was gone? I think the Princess might have covered it up, but it was also very big!"

"Alright Twilight, I'm going to bed. That was a very big meal and it made me very sleepy." Spike said before leaving the two outside.

Twilight ignored both Spike and Rainbow. She looked at the book once and immediately recognized it.

"Impossible… this is Charlie's book!"

"What!"

"Yes," Twilight shoved the book in Rainbow's face. "this is the exact book that Charlie had shown me when I was in the tower!"

Rainbow pushed the book away from her face.

"Wow! What's in it?" she asked.

"His memories." Twilight replied.

Rainbow stood speechless. "What?"

"Yes, he told me that this was his memory book, but that he was never able to unlock it."

Rainbow snatched the book from Twilight's magical grasp.

"Well, how do we unlock it?"

Twilight looked up at Rainbow.

"You're rather quick to unlock it aren't you."

"Well yeah, I want to know what happened to him."

"Come on Rainbow, I'll show you inside."

Twilight and Rainbow walked into the library and sat down.

"I suppose your right. Here, give it to me please."

Twilight took the book from Rainbow once with her magic and opened it to the first page.

"So Twilight, how do we unlock it again?"

Twilight glanced at the writing.

"Well, I would have to study it and find out what this writing is."

Twilight's horn and the book flashed. At first nothing happened, but then the book suddenly began to steam.

"Oops."

Rainbow smirked. "Nice job Twilight."

A few moments passed before the steaming stopped. Twilight pulled the book close to her and scanned it.

"Hey, the writing is gone!"

Rainbow dropped her smirk.

"What writing?"

Twilight looked up to Rainbow.

"Sorry, I accidently forgot to show you the writing. There was foreign writing on the first page, but now it's gone. Here, let me show you the second page." Twilight turned to the next page.

"Look." Twilight moved the book to Rainbow.

"Looks like someone drew a heart on the page."

"Yeah, but touch it."

Rainbow looked at Twilight suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Rainbow lifted her hoof and placed it on the page while keeping an eye on Twilight. Immediately she retracted it.

"What the hay!"

Twilight chuckled.

"I know, it feels weird huh."

Rainbow looked at the page with awe in her eyes.

"Awesome!"

Twilight smirked. She then brought the book back in front of her.

"I still don't get it though, why does the heart feel like that." Twilight lifted her hoof and placed it on the page.

"Oww!" She received a shock and attempted to retract her hoof, but she was unable to.

"What's going on!?"

The book suddenly began to shake. Twilight pushed the book with her other hoof and managed to pull off her hoof.

"What did you do Twilight?"

Both ponies watched as the book fell to the floor and suddenly stopped.

"What just happened?" Rainbow asked, surprised.

"I don't…" Suddenly light appeared from the book and it engulfed the room. Twilight closed her eyes, but a voice began talking, prompting her to open them.

"_Mentor, why does it feel like that?"_

Twilight looked to her right and noticed that Rainbow was looking towards the middle in awe. Twilight turned her head towards the middle and noticed two transparent humans, one small and another tall with a beard.

"_Well, it's a spell that I placed on the book. It allows one to view their memories." _The bearded one said.

_He must be the "mentor" I just heard about._

"_Wow, it must have taken you forever to make that spell mentor!" _

"_Yes it did Charlie, along with that protection spell before this page." _

"Charlie!" Twilight and Rainbow both exclaimed. As soon as they said this the projection disappeared.

"Wait, so that's Charlie when he was younger! Wow, he was quite tall." Rainbow exclaimed.

Twilight chuckled. "Yeah, he was tall when I met him, but Heinrich was the same height too."

Rainbow walked over to the book and grabbed it with her mouth. She walked over to Twilight and placed the book in front of her.

"Twilight, do whatever you did to activate it. I want to see what happened before that big explosion."

"Alright Rainbow, but after that I have to get started on cleaning the library."

Rainbow frowned. "Aw but why?"

"I have to clean the library Rainbow, and besides, don't you have an organized weather job to do at 2:30?"

"Well I…" Rainbow glanced up to a clock on the wall. It read 2:25.

"Oh horse feathers, hurry Twilight!"

Twilight smiled, and then opened the book to the heart.

"I think I know how to do it." Twilight placed her hoof on the heart. After a few moments, however, nothing happened.

"I think you broke it Twilight."

"I don't get it, why doesn't this work?" Twilight asked, but almost immediately after she received a shock. She pulled her hoof from the book and immediately a light engulfed the room once more.

"_Mentor, why doesn't this work?" _

Twilight watched as the mentor walked over to Charlie, who was sitting on a chair with the book on a table.

"_Charlie, it won't work unless you don't say and think of what you want to see…"_

The projection once again disappeared.

"Alright, know you know what to do Twilight."

Twilight nodded then walked over to the book. She placed her hoof on the book.

"Uh, explosion?" Immediately she received a shock. She retracted her hoof as light once again engulfed the room. A projection showed Charlie, Heinrich, who was kneeling next to a crystal, and a guard pony with a sword.

"_Why are you smiling?" _

"_Oh, because you are helping me with my plan, the main reason why I went to the capital of your accursed nation in the first place!" _

Twilight and Rainbow watched as Charlie removed his hand from Heinrich's head.

"_Fool"_

Heinrich suddenly swung his head. He hit the crystal and it fell. It hit the ground and broke in half. Charlie's eyes shrunk to pinpoint size.

"NOOO! Do realize what you have done!"

The guard pony spoke up.

"_What! What did he do sir?!"_

"_He destroyed the crystal and now the one downstairs is going to explode!"_

The guard pony's eyes also shrunk. A dead silence fell in between them.The guard pony was the first to speak up.

"_I don't wanna die sir…" _

"_Don't worry Swift, it'll be alright."_

"…_.. can you give me a hug?" _Rainbow snickered, but Twilight gave her a short glare.

"_...yes Swift."_

Heinrich began to laugh.

"_Hah! Veaklings."_

"_Shut up!" _Charlie and Swift said together before a flash engulfed the room and the projection ended.

"Wow…" Twilight said in awe.

"So this is that guy's fault." Rainbow said angrily. Twilight nodded.

"Yes, it looks like it was Heinrich's fault."

"Well, why couldn't they escape?"

"I don't think they would have escaped in time Rainbow."

"Well that stinks… poor Charlie."

"I know." Twilight glanced up at the clock.

"Well Rainbow, looks like it's time to go, sorry."

"It's alright Twilight." Rainbow sat up. She ran over to the door.

"Bye Twilight!" She said before she opened the door and left.

Twilight didn't move for a few moments, but then she got up and picked up the book with her magic. She walked upstairs and into the loft. She walked up to her bed and placed the book on it.

"I guess I can read it after I'm done cleaning."

She looked down at Spike, who was softly snoring. She smiled.

"I can do it by myself. Spike can sleep in today."

_10:00 P.M. _

"Ya know Twilight, this would have been done earlier if you had woke me up earlier."

"I know Spike, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I don't think that you would have wanted to be have been woken up."

… _Great City…Council…The Purge…_

"Twilight..."

"Twilight!"

Twilight looked down at Spike, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Yes Spike."

"Please open the door."

Twilight smirked, and then reached towards the door handle.

She pulled it and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT!"

Twilight blushed as her friends ran and gave her a hug.

"Thank you everypony!" She addressed everypony there after her big hug.

She walked over to the table and greeted everypony while on the way there. Once she reached it she poured herself a glass of punch.

"Happy Birthday Twilight!" Twilight turned to those familiar voices.

"Mom, Dad, Shining Armor, you're here!"

She ran up to them and gave them all a hug.

"Glad we could make it Twilight!" Shining Armor said after his hug.

"I'm happy you all could make it too!"

"Happy birthday Twilight!"

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Twilight walked up to the Princesses and bowed.

"No need to do that on your birthday Twilight." Princess Luna said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

Twilight looked around, but she noticed that she had greeted everypony already.

"Well, I think that's everyone." Twilight said aloud.

"Don't forget about me Twilight."

"…"

"Happy Birthday Twilight!"

"…"

"Charlie!?"


	11. Part 2 Ch 2

Twilight stood absolutely speechless.

"Yes Twilight, it is me, Charlie."

Twilight shook her head and gazed around. Her friends stood dumbfounded, mouths wide open, while other ponies appeared to be whispering to each other. Twilight turned to Shining Armor, who appeared to be surprised. She then looked up at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who were both smiling.

"Um, Twilight."

Twilight looked back at Charlie with a surprised look on her face.

"But how?"

Rainbow walked up next to Twilight.

"Yeah, I saw the explosion, how in Equestria did you survive that?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, I just remember being woken up with Swift in my arms by Princess Celestia."

All eyes turned to Princess Celestia, who seemed unfazed by the sudden attention.

"I found him in the Everfree Forest with Swift Sword in his care." Princess Celestia said with closed eyes.

"But how did you know Princess?" Twilight asked.

Princess Celestia's suddenly shot open. She walked over to Twilight and leaned down close to her ear.

"That is confidential, Twilight, but I will tell you as soon as I can." Princess Celestia whispered.

Twilight nodded, so Princess Celestia leaned back up.

"Well then," Twilight turned her attention back to Charlie. "how did you end up in the Everfree Forest."

Charlie shrugged once more and then crossed his arms. "I don't know, Twilight."

Twilight placed a hoof on her head and sat down. She thought for a while. After a few moments a solution came up to her mind. She stood up and beamed.

"Aha, I think I know how you survived!"

Charlie uncrossed his arms and smiled.

"You do!"

"Yes, teleportation!"

Charlie's suddenly dropped his smile.

"Uh, I don't think so Twilight."

Twilight also dropped her smile.

"Why not?"

"Remember how I said that human magic is significantly weaker than pony magic." Twilight nodded.

"Well humans can't teleport. My mentor told me that he was never able to accomplish teleportation, and he was the strongest mage in the world."

"Oh, well in that case I have no idea. There's no way you could have escaped."

Charlie smirked. "Oh and how do you know that Twilight."

Twilight turned to her friends and motioned with her head for them to come closer to her. Once they obliged, she turned back to Charlie.

"I know because I saw your memories."

Charlie dropped his smirk.

"But how?!"

"I found your book." Charlie reached into his cloak, but didn't find anything. He took it off and shook it, but nothing fell out besides some dirt.

"Huh, where did you find my book… but more importantly how did you unlock it!?"

Twilight smiled.

"I didn't find, Rainbow did."

She patted Rainbow on the back without turning her head.

"And it wasn't that hard to unlock it, I'll tell you when we get back to the library."

Charlie chuckled.

"Wait, we?"

"Well, yeah, that explosion that Rainbow told me about must have destroyed your home. You can stay with me and Spike." Twilight looked around and saw Spike behind her. She pulled him into a hug for Charlie to see.

"Well, that great Twilight! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm very sure!" Twilight released Spike, then looked around once more.

"Well, know I'm completely sure that's everypony. Applejack, am I right?"

Applejack nodded.

"Yeah, that's everypony we invited."

"Alright! Well, I think I'm going to have a piece of cake."

"Twilight wait!"

Twilight looked back and noticed that Rarity was whispering something to Applejack.

Applejack called out to her once more.

"Twilight please come over here."

Twilight obliged and walked over to them. Twilight noticed that four of her friends were in a circle. She arrived to the circle, but Applejack motioned for her to come closer.

"We aren't so sure if we trust him." Applejack whispered.

"Well, I trust him." Rainbow said aloud.

Applejack cringed, then lifted her head and looked around. She noticed that Charlie was at the goodies table with Pinkie Pie.

"What isn't there to trust about him, he saved me."

"Well," Rarity began. "That's why we said…"

"WHAT!"

The five friends turned and watched as Pinkie Pie ran off out of the barn. In her wake was a surprised looking Charlie, who had his hand on a cupcake. With all eyes on Charlie, Twilight trotted over to him.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I walked over to this table, and then I was approached by Pinkie Pie, who asked if I liked the cupcakes."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I never had a cupcake before…" Charlie said guiltily.

"Well, yeah, I mean, who hasn't had a cupcake before!" Pinkie Pie popped out from behind Charlie with a saddlebag on.

"Pinkie, how did you…"

"I left to get this!" Pinkie reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a sprinkle dispenser.

"Why do you need that?" Twilight asked.

"I thought it would be a nice addition for Charlie's first cupcake." Pinkie responded with a muffled tone. She then hit the cupcake out of Charlie's hand. It landed on her hoof, and as soon as it did she proceeded to sprinklify it.

"Here you go, enjoy!" Pinkie gave the cupcake back to Charlie, who stared at it. He glanced back at Pinkie, who was staring at him expectantly. He shrugged, and then unwrapped it. Once he finished unwrapping he tossed it into the air and chomped down on it.

"Wow, that's really good!" Charlie said with a full mouth. Pinkie beamed, leaving Twilight smiling. She walked back to the circle.

"See, what's there not to trust."

Rarity whispered to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. As soon as they finished they nodded, then turned back to Twilight.

"We suppose your right, but it might be a while before he gains our complete trust."

"Thank you." Twilight said before turning around.

"Wait one more thing Twilight." Rarity called out. Twilight turned her head.

Rarity smiled.

"When he's done adjusting to your home, send him over to Carousal Boutique, I think I will have the most wonderful thing for him!"

"Sure thing Rarity." Twilight turned her head once more and noticed that somepony was staring at Charlie up close. She walked over and noticed that it was Lyra staring.

"Hi Lyra."

Lyra turned her head.

"Oh, hi Twilight. Happy birthday."

"What are you doing?"

Lyra turned her head and pointed at Charlie, or more so his back.

"I'm staring at him."

Charlie noticed and turned around from the goodies table.

"Hi Twilight!"

He turned his head to Lyra.

"Oh hello, I don't think I've ever met you before. What's your name?"

Lyra smiled. "Oh, my names Lyra Heartstrings, but you can call me Lyra."

"Oh, well hello Lyra! Nice to meet you!"

"What are you?" Lyra suddenly asked. Charlie raised an eyebrow, surprised. He then smiled.

"Oh, sorry, the only other pony to ask me that was your Princess. Well," Charlie began. "I am a human, a species wiped out a long time ago. I am now the only human left in existence… I believe."

Lyra stood wide eyed.

"Wow… so you're a 'human'."

"Yes ma'am."

Lyra placed a hoof under her muzzle.

"Hmm, maybe you can help me with my project!"

Charlie grinned. "Sure, but what kind of project is it?"

"I'm doing a project on different music styles, and since you're the only human left, you can tell me all about human's music."

"Well, I'm not very good with musical instruments, but I can tell you what I know."

"It's a deal." Lyra extended her hoof, to which Charlie didn't know what to do. He suddenly brightened, and grabbed her hoof and shook it.

"Alright, now that that is over, I can continue eating these delicious treats." Charlie told Twilight before he turned and grabbed another cupcake.

"O.K, maybe eating all those cupcakes wasn't a good idea." Charlie grabbed his stomach and made a face. Twilight giggled.

"I know how you feel." Spike said. "Eating all that ice cream wasn't the very best of ideas."

"Don't worry; I have something for that when you get back." Twilight added.

Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Twilight."

"So, this is where you will be sleeping." Twilight walked Charlie to a spare bed. It was situated in the area at the bottom of the loft stairs.

"Thank you Twilight. You know you don't have to do this."

"No problem Charlie, and besides, Spike can use the extra company."

"And the extra help!" Spike added.

Charlie smiled.

_Looks like I'm finally home._

"Charlie, there's one more thing we need to get done."

Charlie looked down at Twilight.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come on, you'll see. Spike, take care of the library while I'm gone."

Twilight and Charlie exited the library into the cool dusk air. They walked in silence until they reached Carousal Boutique.

"Well, here we are." Twilight opened the door, which opened with a jingle, notifying the owner.

"Welcome to Carousal… Twilight, Charlie, nice of you to stop by."

"We came here so you could give Charlie his new clothes."

Rarity smiled.

"Well, first I have to measure him. Charlie, why don't you walk over here?"

Charlie obliged and walked into the middle of the room. He noticed the mirrors, to which they held his attention. Rarity, in the meantime, walked over to a drawer and pulled out extra long measuring tape.

"So, Charlie, how long were you wearing those clothes for?"

Charlie placed a hand on his chin.

"For a very long time ma'am."

She walked over to him.

"Oh, and for how long?"

Rarity walked over to Charlie and begun measuring him.

"Oh, um, for a… very long time."

Rarity stopped measuring and gave him a look.

"Fine, uh… for longer than a thousand years."

Rarity made a disgusted face, but kept on measuring.

"You mustn't have had a good bath then."

"Not for a long time ma'am."

"Please, call me Rarity." Rarity said with a smile.

Charlie also smiled.

"Thank you ma'…Rarity."

Rarity stopped measuring.

"I think this will work, Ooo this is so exciting."

Rarity turned to Twilight.

"Alright Twilight, I have the most wondrous idea, but it won't be ready until tomorrow. Bring him by, but until then, give him a good bath. He needs one."

Twilight nodded.

"Alright, well thanks Rarity!"

"No problem Twilight."

Twilight and Charlie left Carousal Boutique. Charlie thought it would be a silent journey, but Twilight broke the silence.

"So, you wanted to know how I unlocked the book."

Charlie's interest piqued and he looked down at Twilight.

"Yes, how did you unlock it?"

"Well it wasn't complicated, all I did was place my hoof on the heart and say what I wanted to see, and it would show me."

"Oh, so that's how you do it."

"Yeah. So, do you think that Star Swirl the Bearded found that out?"

Charlie nodded.

"That's the only way to read it. The other pages only contain names, the names of my mentor and me."

"Oh, I didn't notice that. I'll look when I get back."

The rest of the walk was in silence, but they arrived in short time. Twilight opened the door and walked in, with Charlie following suit.

"Well, Rarity told me that you have to take a bath. I doubt that she'll let you wear your new clothes without taking one."

Charlie sighed.

"Well, I suppose. I haven't had a good bath in a very long, long time."

Twilight made a face.

"How could you live with not taking a bath for so long?"

Charlie chuckled.

"I suppose one just gets used to it."

"Well, at least you didn't smell like Heinrich. If you smelled like him, you would have offended everypony at the party."

Charlie laughed.

"Well, I guess you're right."

A door opened at the top of the stairs and out exited Spike.

"Hey guys, welcome back."

Twilight looked up at Spike.

"Spike, will you please get Charlie a towel, he needs to take a bath."

Spike nodded.

"Sure thing Twilight. Follow me Charlie."

Spike walked downstairs and led Charlie to the bathroom. Twilight watched as they walked into a door and out of sight. She then began walking upstairs.

"Well, I guess I'll look at those names while he's taking a bath." She opened the door and walked into the loft.

"Huh, I guess he's right." Twilight looked at the third page of Charlie's book, which contained two names.

"That must be Charlie's mentor's name, and there's Charlie." Twilight turned a page back and looked at the heart. It wasn't beating like in her dream, but it certainly felt weird.

"Huh, I wonder." She placed her hoof on the page and thought of what she wanted to see.

She then said it outloud.

"The purge."

Twilight received a shock, and then she removed her hoof. The book flashed, but nothing showed. Twilight looked at the book, and then flipped it over.

"I hope I didn't break it."

"You didn't." Twilight turned to the source of the voice and noticed Charlie, only this time he wasn't wearing his faded black cloak, just baggy black clothing, which was also faded. Spike came up running from behind him and ran up the stairs.

"Twilight, you wouldn't believe this. Just look at his hair!" Spike turned to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, show her your hair."

Charlie chuckled.

"Alright, fine." He walked up the stairs into the bedroom area. Twilight noticed his hair was falling back. He then turned around and showed her his back.

"Wow Charlie, that's very long!"

Charlie's hair was down to his boots! He then turned back around.

"Yeah, it's been growing slowly for a very long time, but it's the only hair that grew. I was expecting a beard to grow after the first fifty years, but it didn't."

Twilight giggled.

"Well, we'll have Rarity cut it for you. After all, you need to be ready for tomorrow."

Charlie looked down at Twilight, then back to Spike, who shrugged.

"Why, what's going on?"

Twilight smiled, then answered his question.

"We're going to Canterlot!"

Charlie jumped.

"Are you sure about that, I mean I've never been to Canterlot."

"Yeah, don't worry. As long as you're with me you'll be fine."

Charlie's frown changed into a smile.

"Well, alright, but what's the occasion?"

"Princess Celestia invited us to a yacht ride!"

Charlie placed a hand on his chin.

"What's a yacht?" Charlie asked.

"A ship!" Twilight enthusiastically said.

"Oh, you mean on water?"

"Nope, in the air!"

"…"

"WHAT!"

_Well this is disappointing._

Discord stood still, absolutely still. It wasn't because he wanted to, it was because he couldn't move. Most of his body was frozen in stone. The only exceptions were his claw, his paw, one of his eyes and one of his ears. There was a crack on his mouth, but that never broke.

_Hold on, what's this._

He noticed two guards walking in his direction. They stopped in front of him but didn't face him.

"Did you hear, Princess Celestia is going on a ride in a yacht.

_How convenient. _

"Yeah I heard. I also heard that Twilight Sparkle is going as well, along with a new friend."

"I heard that this friend caused an explosion, and the shockwave reached Canterlot."

_So he's the one responsible for this. Maybe he's the one I should be "thanking". _

"Well when is it?"

"Tomorrow."

_Perfect._


	12. Part 2 Ch 3

Twilight smiled.

"I take it you never heard of air ships."

Charlie shook his head rapidly.

"No!"

"I wonder what he's going to think about trains then," Twilight told herself quietly. It wasn't quietly enough though.

"What was that?" Charlie asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing!" Twilight blurted out. "Anyways, you want me to show you a book on airships?"

"Yes, please!"

Twilight hopped off the bed and walked downstairs with Charlie following. She arrived in the lobby in short time. Twilight searched the shelves for the book that she wanted.

"So Charlie, what time period was humanity in?"

Charlie shrugged despite the fact that Twilight couldn't see him.

"I don't know, present?"

Twilight sighed.

"I'll give you a book on time periods as well."

Twilight pulled out a book, which had an engraving of an airship on it.

"Here you go Charlie, a book on airships. You look at it while I find a history book."

Charlie opened the book and begun reading. Twilight observed him for a minute.

_I really would like to know his time period. Hopefully he can compare his time period to ours. _Twilight shrugged, and then returned to her search.

She had scarcely been searching for thirty seconds before Charlie spoke up.

"Hey Twilight, there's a reason why I was surprised to hear about an airship."

Twilight turned her head.

"Oh, why were you surprised then?

"I was surprised because I've seen an airship before, on a drawing."

Twilight's curiosity piqued.

"Where did you see this drawing?"

Charlie smiled from behind his book.

"Well, it's an interesting story. You see, during my time there was a council. I was friends with everyone on this council, including a very interesting individual."

"What was the council?" Twilight asked."

"It was a council created by the late king William and ran by Prince Richard. I got into it for being a member of the royal family."

"You were the member of a royal family!" Twilight suddenly shouted.

Charlie chuckled.

"Yes, I was. I was adopted by Prince Richard. He made me his adopted son."

Twilight placed a hoof under her muzzle as she thought.

"So wait, that means that you're… Prince Richard's heir?"

"Yes, but it's an empty title." Charlie said sadly. "I really don't deserve such a title."

Twilight thought about it, then said something completely ignoring Charlie's statement.

"Oh, so that means that you're the rightful ruler to your kingdom."

Charlie shook his head.

"I guess… but anyways, back to the earlier…"

"What's your title?" Twilight interrupted.

"Prince."

Twilight giggled. "Alright 'Prince' Charlie, you can continue with your earlier story.

Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, now like I was saying, I knew a very interesting individual. His title was the 'inventor'. He had created quite a few good inventions…" Twilight opened her mouth. "to which I will tell you later. Now, he wanted to create something he called an 'airship'. I had no idea what it was, until he showed me a picture." Charlie looked around.

"I will show you in my book later. Anyways, it looked like a big oval with a little box underneath it. It reminded me of these." He flipped his book and showed Twilight the airship on the page.

"He told me that they would fly in the air and they would use another invention he called a 'cannon' to shoot out of it."

Twilight chuckled.

_We have those too._

"Wow, that sounds very interesting Charlie. Did he ever invent the 'cannon' or the airship?"

Charlie shook his head.

"He never got to it. The Purge happened before he could get started on anymore inventions."

"Hey, speaking of the purge, why don't you show me what happened. I would like to know what happened. You can tell me the human time period later."

Charlie placed his hand under his chin and thought about it for a moment.

"Sure," he said after he was done thinking. "but why don't you call over your friends first. I would like to show them too."

Twilight glanced over to the clock on the wall. It read 7:00.

"Sure, but why don't you come with me over to their houses."

Charlie smiled.

"Alright."

Twilight nodded. She then raised her head.

"SPIKE!"

"I'm right here Twilight."

Twilight jumped, as Spike was right next to her.

"How long have you been there?"

"The entire time Twilight. You know, you should really have to pay attention to who's around you before doing that."

Twilight raised her hoof and ruffled his spikes.

"Oh Spike, I didn't know you were there. Anyways, please watch the library; I'm going to leave for awhile with Charlie."

Spike nodded.

"Alright Twilight. Be careful, though, it's dark."

Twilight giggled.

"Oh Spike, don't worry, I have Charlie with me anyways."

"Ok, Twilight."

Spike then ran over to Charlie.

"You better take over Twilight, or so help me!"

He raised a fist in a threatening motion.

Charlie nodded his head.

"Understood sir…"

Spike smiled, turned and walked back upstairs, leaving Charlie and Twilight alone.

"Well, that was interesting." Twilight said.

Charlie smiled.

"Yes, it was interesting… anyways, ready Twilight."

"Sure, let's get going."

Twilight walked over to the door and opened it, but jumped back in surprise when she noticed somepony already behind it.

"Rainbow!"

"Oh, hey Twilight, I just came back to look at that book…" Rainbow glanced behind Twilight.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hello Rainbow Dash."

"Funny thing Rainbow, we were just on our way to pick you up. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing Twilight!"

"Alright," Twilight began. "I need you to go and get Applejack and Fluttershy."

"Why, what's going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Charlie wants to show us something.

"Oh cool. What is it?"

"You'll see Rainbow, just go and call them back to the library."

Rainbow saluted, then jumped into the air and flew off. Twilight exited the library with Charlie shortly after.

They arrived at Rarity's first. Twilight walked up to the door and knocked. Light hoofsteps could be heard from the other side of the door approaching it. It soon opened, revealing a small filly.

"Oh, hi Twilight, hi Mr. Monster."

Charlie chuckled, but Twilight decided to correct her.

"His name's Charlie Sweetie Belle, he's not the monster named Heinrich."

"Oh, hello Charlie, why do you look the same then?"

"It's a long story Sweetie Belle. By the way, where's your sister?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs, you want me to get her?"

Twilight nodded.

"Yes please."

Sweetie Belle closed the door and soon after running could be heard from the inside. Twilight and Charlie waited for a while before the door opened again, this time revealing Rarity with Sweetie Belle behind her.

"Oh hello Twilight, hello Charlie. What brings you by?"

"Charlie wants to show us something in the library. Do you want to go?"

"Ooo, can I go?" Sweetie Belle suddenly asked.

Rarity looked down at Sweetie Belle, then back up to Twilight.

"Sure, but may I bring Sweetie Belle with me?"

Twilight looked up at Charlie, who nodded, then looked back at Rarity.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go then."

Sweetie Belle jumped out from behind Rarity and ran up beside Charlie.

"Oh cool, what are we going to see?!"

"A story Sweetie Belle." Twilight answered.

"Aw, is it going to be boring?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, it won't."

They arrived at Sugar Cube Corner in short time. Twilight opened the door and walked in, with Sweetie Belle and Rarity following. Pinkie was sitting at a table with a plate of cupcakes.

"Hi guys!" She greeted.

"Hello Pinkie." Twilight responded.

"Wanna share these cupcakes with me."

"No thank you." She turned around to Sweetie Belle and Rarity. "Care for a cupcake."

Rarity shook her head, but Sweetie Belle walked up to the table.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure." Pinkie Pie gave Sweetie Belle a cupcake, who ate it graciously.

"Hello guys."

All the ponies turned around to see Charlie in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

Twilight nodded, so Charlie walked in, but not without bumping his head on the arch.

"Ow!" He yelled before he grabbed his head.

"You really have to be careful." Twilight said while suppressing a laugh.

"I know, I know." He said while rubbing his head.

"Oh, why don't you show Rarity your hair Charlie?" Twilight asked.

Charlie nodded, and then turned around. Rarity placed a hoof on her mouth, suppressing a gasp.

"Oh my. That is very long." Rarity walked up to Charlie's back.

"May I?" She asked.

"Go ahead."

Rarity lifted his hair and felt it.

"Oo, it's very soft. Did you put conditioner in it?"

Charlie shook his head.

"No, it's just like that, nice and soft."

Twilight observed them for a few moments. She then spoke up

"Rarity, can you cut his hair tomorrow, it needs to be ready for when we go to Canterlot."

Rarity kept her eyes on the hair.

"Sure darling."

Twilight smiled, and then turned back to Pinkie, who was also watching them.

"Charlie wants to show us something, a story. Do you want to see it?"

Pinkie nodded. She then swallowed her cupcake and answered.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!"

Pinkie got off her chair and grabbed the tray in her mouth. She walked into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. She returned with a smile on her face.

"Alright, let's go!"

Twilight turned around, but noticed that Rarity was still feeling Charlie's hair.

"Come on Rarity, time to go."

Rarity turned her head and noticed that everypony was watching her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry..." She turned her head back to Charlie.

"I'm just going to cut it shorter tomorrow, alright Charlie."

Charlie once again nodded.

"Alright, thanks Rarity."

Rarity turned back to Twilight.

"Shall we go now Twilight?"

Twilight smiled.

"Alright, let's go back to the library."

She walked towards the door and opened it halfway. She turned back to the group

"Oh, yeah, and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack are going to meet us at the library."

All of them nodded, so Twilight opened the door and let them out.

They arrived at the library, but Rainbow, Applejack or Fluttershy weren't outside.

"Huh, I wonder if they are already inside." Twilight told herself.

She approached the door and opened it. She gazed inside and noticed all three ponies were inside with Spike.

"Hello girls."

"Hi Twilight." All four said in conjunction.

"What's Charlie going to show us?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"A story, from my book." Charlie suddenly walked in and said.

"Hey, you took of yer cloak." Applejack noted aloud.

"Yes, and look at his hair! Charlie dear, please show our friends your hair."

Charlie obliged and turned around, showing the 3 ponies his hair.

"Wow, that's long!" Rainbow said.

Charlie turned around to face the group in front of him.

"Alright, I gathered you here to show you a story, the story of how humanity disappeared."

This statement elicited a gasp from the group in front of him. Charlie smiled.

"First, though, I have to get my book."

"Already got it." Twilight walked down the stairs with the book in her magical grasp. She arrived at the group of seven and joined it. She then floated the book in front of Charlie, who took it in his grasp.

"Alright." he opened it to the second page. He then placed his hand on it and the book began to glow.

"I saw that you tried to see the purge directly Twilight. Well, it didn't work because you have to start at the beginning for this one."

He released his hand and also his grip from the book. It didn't fall, however. It stayed floating in the air. Charlie then addressed the group.

"Now I'm going to need you to join hooves. We're going to make a circle around the book." All nine gathered around the book and joined hands, hooves, and claws.

"You might fall asleep after this. I apologize if you do."

Charlie then cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"It was a long time ago, in a land filled with hatred and darkness…"

"Mentor, where are we going?" Charlie ran up to keep pace with his mentor, who was walking at a fast pace.

"We are going to the North to go see King Vladimir and Mage Dmitri."

Charlie made a face.

"But why mentor?"

Charlie's mentor chuckled.

"Consider it your other eighteen birthday present. Besides, Dmitri told me he has found something of immense power. Something that I have to see for myself."

"Oh, alright mentor."

Charlie kept pace with his mentor, who was walking very fast. He scanned the area around him. He was just about to leave the capital city of the Middle Kingdom. Approaching him was the northern gate to the outside of the city. He heard shouting coming from the top of the wall and a loud noise came from the gate. It opened slowly, but it opened just enough to let Charlie and his mentor out. He was soon outside the gate. He looked up. It was a sunny day with the wind blowing just enough to make it a perfect day. Charlie smiled, as he knew that it was going to be an excellent journey.

"Mentor, are we going to the Capital of the North?" Charlie suddenly asked.

His mentor shook his head.

"No Charlie, we are going to a tower situated a day away from the Sylmarian capital."

Charlie stopped, and then ran up to his mentor once more.

"Where?"

"The middle kingdom's capital."

Charlie walked along side his mentor as they walked through a forest. It had started snowing a few hours ago, but the snow was mixed with rain. Charlie didn't want to be in the rain, so decided to ask his mentor once more.

"Mentor, how much longer until we reach the tower."

Charlie heard his mentor chuckle, so he looked at him. He was pointed at something outside of his sight.

"We're just about there."

Charlie ran over to his mentor and looked in the direction he was pointing in. Immediately he lost his breath.

"M-mentor, that is the tower!?"

His mentor smiled.

"Yes, astonishing isn't it."

"That is huge! How was this built in 10 years!?"

"King Vladimir had the entire kingdom working on it."

"Wow… come on mentor, let's go see the inside."

As they approached the gate to the tower a small platoon of guards approached them. As soon as they reached them they formed a circle around them and pointed their spears at them. The first guard spoke up.

"Halt, address yourself."

"I am a peaceful emissary from Sylmar and this is Lord Charles, successor to Prince Richard of Sylmar."

The guards immediately lifted their spears and the first guard bowed.

"I apologize; King Vladimir is in the throne room."

"No harm done sir, now, carry on."

Charlie looked up to his mentor and smiled. He smiled back, and then they walked towards the gate. Shouting could be heard from the other side as the gate swung open. Immediately as they walked in Charlie noticed hundreds of soldiers walking around the interior. He looked in awe, but his mentor cleared his throat.

"Charlie, King Vladimir is one floor above us, and I have no doubt that Dmitri will be there as well. Let us take the express way shall we?"

Charlie and his mentor walked through the giant room towards a door. As they walked Charlie noticed hundreds of people, from rich to poor, sitting down biding their time.

"Mentor, why are those people there?"

"That's what I'm here for, come on Charlie, we're almost there."

They reached the door in no time, and as soon as they reached it they were greeted by a guard. They walked into a large room, where there were other people.

"Where do you wish to go sir?" The guard asked.

"To the throne room please, I need to speak to King Vladimir and Mage Dmitri."

The guard lowered his spear towards Charlie's mentor.

"Cite your business sir!"

His mentor smiled.

"I am an emissary from Sylmar, and this is Lord Charles, successor of Prince Richard."

The guard lifted his spear.

"I apologize sir!" The guard said before opening a hatch on the wall and yelling something into it. Immediately Charlie felt the floor move. It continued to move until they reached another door. The guard then saluted.

"Alright, here we are sir. May our people fight this war united and strong!"

Charlie's mentor nodded, and then opened the door. Charlie followed, and as soon as he did, he had his breath taken away from him once more. This room was heavily decorated. Tapestries hung on the walls and ceiling, stained glass windows adorned the walls, and right in the center was a large golden throne. Sitting right on it was an aged man with a white beard. He was wearing armor, for what though Charlie didn't know. Flanking him where two guards, both in golden armor.

Charlie's mentor began to walk towards the throne. Charlie followed, and as he did he noticed the two guards lowering their spears and slowly advancing. He then noticed that the man sitting on the throne, who Charlie assumed as King Vladimir, said something, and the guards returned to their stations.

"Ah, uncle of my savior King William has decided to honor us by visiting us. So tell me, what is the reason for you visit?"

"An honor Your Majesty, I am here to see Dmitri." Charlie's mentor stopped in front of the throne with Charlie right next to him.

"Ah, he is in the room behind me looking at the legendary relic. I knew that we, the kingdom of Volgaeria, would find it! We can finally end this accursed war."

"And you have, Your Majesty. Thank you for your time." Charlie's mentor walked behind the throne and towards a door. Charlie bowed to the king and ran after his mentor. His mentor then opened the door and walked in, Charlie following suite. As soon as he arrived into the room, Charlie noticed that it was small compared to the throne room. He walked towards his mentor, who was greeting someone he had never saw before, but he would soon find out his name.

"Ah, Dmitri, so nice to see you again…" Charlie walked up to his mentor, who had just finished with his pleasantries.

"Charlie, I would like you to meet Mage Dmitri."

"An honor, Dmitri."

"So, you are his new apprentice and the next ruler of Sylmar, so nice to meet you. Why don't you meet my apprentice, Nikolai, he's over there." Dmitri pointed over towards a table, where a young child was sitting. Charlie walked over towards Nikolai, who was watching him.

"Hello, my name is Charlie."

"Hi, my name's Nikolai." Nikolai was trying to look behind Charlie.

"Why don't you sit down with me, I like to listen to the grownups speak."

Charlie obliged and sat down with Nikolai on the table. He looked up at Nikolai, who was still looking at the two. Charlie decided that he would join Nikolai on listening to the grownups.

"You shouldn't have taken the relic; it can unbalance everything!" Charlie's mentor said.

"Just as long as it is exposed to the rising sun and moon, it's going to be fine."

"Well, then let me see it."

"Right where the younger ones are." Charlie looked at Nikolai, who was turned around. Charlie turned around and saw it, the relic. It appeared to be a rock with six lumps sticking out of it. He turned back around and noticed his mentor standing over him.

"Can you move please?" He asked.

Charlie nodded, then got up and moved. His mentor glanced over the relic, then turned back and walked over to Dmitri.

"You better keep this safe; this relic is of immense power. Should it ever fall into the wrong hands, it's going to spell trouble for all of us."

"Do not worry, my friend. The best guards are staying here; I doubt it will be stolen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to make preparations for tomorrow night."

Charlie's mentor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, for what?"

"We're going to turn this into a weapon. As you can see, this entire tower is a weapon. It's going to shoot a powerful beam that will destroy the accursed east and west. It will be so glorious!"

"Anything that will end this war… I suppose."

"Yes, glad to see that you agree with me."

Charlie's mentor walked over to Charlie.

"Come on, let's get going."

Charlie turned to Nikolai.

"Goodbye Nikolai."

"Goodbye Charlie."

Charlie followed his mentor out of the room and into the throne room. He then ran up in front of him.

"Do you really agree with him?!"

His mentor shook his head and leaned close to Charlie's ear.

"Dmitri and King Vladimir do not know what they are dealing with."

"Hello father!" Charlie walked up to his father, Prince Richard.

"Hello Charlie!" Richard got up from the throne and gave Charlie a hug.

"How was the trip with uncle?"

"It was great, I got to the great tower!"

Richard smiled.

"Oh, that's good, how was it?"

"It's quite big, much bigger than our weather tower!"

"Yes, well that's the power of our ally Volgaeria."

A door opened and Charlie's mentor walked in.

"Richard, they found the Relic of the Sun and the Moon!"

"What!" Richard's mood suddenly changed from cheery to solemn.

"Yes, and Dmitri plans to use it as a weapon, right now!"

Richard shook his head.

"This could spell disaster for all of us. It could destroy the balance!"

"But he said that it could end the war…"

Richard opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"If Dmitri uses the relic and he succeeds, then it could end the Javria and Wu. We would be left along with the Osman Empire. Peace would finally be achieved!"

Richard placed a hand under his chin and assumed a thinking position.

"Well, I suppose your right."

"Yes, it would be…"

"Sir!" A guard suddenly opened the door to the throne room.

"Yes."

"A Javrian spy has been caught in the Weather Tower. He was attempting to sabotage it!"

Richard shook his head while Charlie's mentor face palmed. Charlie had no idea what was going on.

"What does that mean mentor?"

"It means that someone was trying to destroy the tower."

Charlie followed Richard and his mentor towards the Weather Tower. They entered the building and immediately saw who the perpetrator was.

"Let me go dummkopf!" the spy was yelling at the guard holding him. Richard walked up and punched the spy.

The spy began laughing.

"Oh, ow, that hurt so very much!"

"It really hurt didn't it?" Charlie's mentor asked.

"Yes dummkopf, please don't do it again," the spy deadpanned.

"What is your name spy?" Richard asked.

"My name is Heinrich, and I mean you no harm."

"Oh, then why were you trying to sabotage the Weather Tower?"

Heinrich began to laugh once more.

"Okay so you caught me, big deal."

"Yes, and we will have you publically executed for this… wait, what is this."

Richard grabbed a necklace from Heinrich and ripped it off.

"OFE huh, what is your rank?"

"Leader…" Heinrich said with pride. He then began laughing hysterically.

"What!"

_BOOOM_

The ground suddenly began to shake.

"Oh no." Charlie's mentor suddenly ran out the door. Charlie felt worry grow in his system.

"Vhat vas that?" Heinrich asked.

"Quiet!" Richard yelled. He then rushed out to follow Charlie's mentor.

The only people left in the building were Charlie, Heinrich, and the guard who was restraining him.

"Uh, I'm going to check what happened outside… bring the prisoner along."

The guard nodded.

"Yes sir."

Charlie rushed outside and noticed that it was bright out, to bright for it to be night.

"What is happening mentor?" Charlie asked while rushing to his mentor's side.

"That." Charlie's mentor was pointing towards the north-east. Charlie turned around and saw what his mentor was pointing at. A blinding white light heading in his direction.

"Dmitri has activated the power of the Sun and the Moon. He couldn't control it and now it's all over!" Richard yelled. Charlie felt all feeling fade away from his body. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around.

"Dmitri has failed us…" he suddenly heard someone that sounded a lot like Heinrich say. He turned and noticed that it was the spy from the west.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked. Heinrich just smiled.

"This is all the North's fault! I knew they shouldn't have tampered with powers they had no control over!"

Richard once again silenced Heinrich, and then whispered something to Charlie's mentor. His mentor just nodded. Both grownups then turned their attention towards Charlie.

"Listen Charlie, I'm afraid this might be the end…" his mentor said forlornly.

"What!" Charlie yelled, surprised.

"But it isn't the end for you."

Charlie felt more worry enter his system.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow us," Richard suddenly spoke up. They then ran off towards the tower once more, leaving Charlie full of questions. He turned around to the guard, who simply shrugged. He then decided that it would be best if he followed them.

Charlie arrived at the tower and saw that his mentor and Richard had joined hands.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Neither answered, they just broke hands and motioned for him to come closer.

Charlie obliged skeptically and walked over towards Richard and his mentor.

"Join hands with us Charlie," his mentor said.

Charlie listened and joined hands with his mentor and Richard. A small light appeared in the middle of the small circle they were in. Charlie noticed and immediately tried to break his grip, but they wouldn't let go.

"R-Richard, Mentor, what are you doing!?"

Neither responded for a moment and closed their eyes.

"Listen Charlie, you'll never be alone. We'll always be in your hearts."

"What do you mean mentor."

"You will be the new ruler of the land Charlie, rule with pride and strength." Richard said softly.

"What!"

"Take care, Charlie…" They both opened their eyes, which were filled with light. The small light in the middle soon brightened, so much that it was unbearable. Charlie felt the light encapsulate him. Soon, everything became light.

Charlie suddenly woke up, and noticed that he was in very cold. He got up and noticed that he was lying on a cloud, but it was very bright out. He looked over the cloud and noticed a light in the distance. Memories filled his vision as he remembered the light and his visit to the north. He looked down and noticed that a small blue bubble encapsulated a tower. Once again memories plagued him as he remembered what the tower was. He opened his mouth and yelled, but no words came out. He felt his mouth, it was still there, yet no words came out when he attempted to yell. He suddenly heard screams and pictures filled his vision. People were running from the light, which consumed them, and ultimately they disappeared from existence. He watched as hundreds of thousands of people ran from the light, but in the end they met the same fate. Charlie felt tears coming to his eyes, but yet nothing fell out.

"NOOO!" Rainbow suddenly sat up and noticed that it dark, but there was one light. This light came from in front of her, and it ended up coming from Charlie. He held a book in his hands, which glowed softly. It glowed enough to illuminate Charlie's face, though. He appeared to be crying, as tears fell down his face. He turned and noticed Rainbow looking at him. He smiled, and then walked over to her. He kneeled down.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I'm fine. Just go back to bed, and I'll explain in the morning."

Rainbow opened her mouth to contest, but a yawn came out. She slowly closed her eyes and fell back.

Charlie watched as Rainbow fell back asleep. He then got up and grabbed a blanket he had placed on the floor earlier. He opened it and placed it on the eight there, who were gathered in a circle. As soon as he finished he walked upstairs and towards the balcony. Once he arrived he sat down. He felt tears coming on again, but instead of fighting them, he let them flow.


	13. Part 2 Ch 4

"Rise and shine ponies!"

Twilight sat up and noticed that she was covered in a blanket. She gazed around and noticed her friends were all just getting up as well.

"Ugh, feels like I slept on a rock." Rainbow exclaimed while she straightened out her back.

"Well, it doesn't help that we slept on the floor." Applejack said while she glanced at the floor. A sudden loud growl rumbled through the room. Everypony looked at Spike, who was rubbing his stomach.

"I'm starving, you girls want anything to eat?"

"Oo-ooo, I would really like some pancakes!" Sweetie Belle, who was already up, yelled.

"Grass pancakes, coming right up!" Spike began a stroll towards the kitchen, but he suddenly bumped into a leg. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, good morning Charlie, how was your night?"

"A bit slow, but I fell asleep eventually." Charlie responded.

Rainbow looked down at the floor, then up to Charlie. A question rose up in her mind.

"Uh, can you remind us why we fell asleep on the floor?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Charlie asked back. Everypony shook their heads.

"Well then, I'll give you a hint. What were your dreams about?"

Everypony's faces lit up as memories of their dreams returned to them. Twilight was the first to recover and speak up.

"Wait a second, so that dream was all your memory?"

Charlie nodded.

"Then why did we fall asleep?" Twilight asked.

"The book puts you to sleep if you want to view the memories."

"But Rainbow and I viewed the memories while we were awake."

Charlie suddenly frowned.

"Oh, well, I…"

Everypony gave him a skeptical look, to which Charlie gave in to.

"Oh fine, I put you guys in a spell, a sleep spell, but it was only to make the experience feel like you were actually there."

"Ok." Everypony seemed happy with the answer, Applejack, however, was not convinced. She got up and stretched, then glanced over to Charlie with a skeptical look.

"Oh, but how can we be sure if yer telling the truth?" she asked. Everypony nodded in agreement, and then looked back to Charlie. He didn't seem fazed, however.

"I can show you a memory of my mentor telling me that putting you to sleep enhances the experience."

"Alright, go ahead and show us."

He walked over to the centerpiece of the room and grabbed the book. He opened it to the second page and placed his hand on the book. It began to glow and soon a light shone in the room. Two people showed up, one young and one older.

"_Mentor, why did you put me to sleep?"_

Charlie's mentor smiled.

"_Because, being asleep enhances the person's experience of the memory." _He placed a hand on Charlie's back.

"_Do you wish for me to show you the sleep spell?"_

"… _Yes please mentor!"_

Charlie's mentor moved his hand from Charlie's back.

"_Come on then, you can test it on one of the guards."_

The projection suddenly disappeared, leaving a confident looking Charlie.

"How's that?" He asked Applejack.

Applejack thought about it for a moment, then turned back to Charlie.

"I suppose it'll do."

"Mmm, these are good!" Rainbow Dash took the last bite of her pancakes and put down her fork. She rubbed her belly and looked at Spike, who had also finished his meal.

"Spike, you really do make a good pancake!"

Spike pushed his plate away.

"Thanks Rainbow, it really is my pleasure."

Applejack looked over at Spike.

"Ah agree, these pancakes are quite tasty!"

"Aw, it's no problem."

Soon after Applejack spoke everypony save Fluttershy and Rarity finished their meals. Twilight glanced over at Charlie, who hadn't touched his meal.

"Uh, Charlie, are you going to eat?"

Charlie moved his head up.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking of something that was all."

"Well, do humans eat grass?" Twilight asked.

Charlie frowned.

"Well naturally, no."

"Well then what is a human's natural diet?"

"Well," Charlie began. "humans eat a mixture of fruits, vegetables and… meat."

A gasp resounded throughout the room. Fluttershy hid under the table and Rarity frowned.

"How barbaric."

"Well, I don't eat meat." Charlie answered back.

Everypony breathed a sigh of relief, so Twilight glanced over at Charlie once more.

"Well, are you going to eat then?"

Charlie nodded, and then picked up his fork. He looked at it wearily, and then picked up a knife.

Twilight sighed as she watched him.

"What's wrong now?"

Charlie put down his fork and knife.

"We don't traditionally eat with forks."

Rainbow Dash began to laugh out loud, causing Charlie to frown. Rarity, however, wouldn't have any of it.

"Rainbow Dash, stop laughing at him. He just needs some adjusting and needs to be taught proper etiquette, something that I will be able to teach him."

Charlie shook his head.

"It's alright Rarity, you don't have to do that."

"Ah-ah, you must be taught proper etiquette if you are going on a trip with us to see the princess on a yacht."

Charlie made a face.

"What is a yacht?"

Rarity opened her mouth, but Twilight answered for her.

"An airship."

Charlie changed his complexion to one of recognition.

"Oh, an airship, ok."

Rarity glanced at Twilight with a slightly annoyed mood, but brushed it off and looked back at Charlie.

"So are you going to eat?"

Charlie moved his plate forward.

"No thanks, sorry Spike."

"It's alright Charlie."

"Good," Rarity suddenly said. "We have to leave at 2:00, no use in wasting time. Come along, Charlie, you have much to learn. " Rarity looked back at the table. "Come on Sweetie Belle, let's go."

Charlie looked at Twilight with a pleading face. She giggled.

"Oh, you should really go, it'll be good for you. Besides, I would really like for you to be at your best for the princess."

Charlie let go of his pleading look and nodded in agreement. Rarity, Charlie and Sweetie Belle all walked out the door, leaving Twilight and her friends. Twilight thought for a few moments, then remembered something she forgot to ask.

_I forgot to ask him about the memory… I guess he can tell me on the train ride there._

"So, tell me more about yourself." Rarity asked Charlie while she clipped his hair.

"Oh, what's there to say, I grew up with my mentor and my leader Prince Richard."

"You grew up with royalty, so how come you don't know proper etiquette?"

Charlie smiled while Rarity magically pulled his hair.

"Oh, I know some things!"

Rarity let go of his hair.

"Oh, what do you?" she asked.

"I know how to properly greet someone… and such!" he said with a smile.

Rarity gave him an unbelieving look.

"Uh-huh, well I guess you might know a few things, but the only way to know for sure is to test you out. Let us begin shall we!"

"I suppose your right, you are good at that, but now we need to teach you about table manners."

Charlie sighed discontentedly.

"Alright Charlie, you have officially passed my lessons and my expectations, congratulations!"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Rarity for your help."

"No problem, shall we get going? We only have…" Rarity glanced at the clock. "one hour before we leave."

"Sure, let's go." Charlie began to walk towards the door.

"Oh wait!" Rarity called. She ran upstairs. Charlie waited as some loud noises came from upstairs, and then Rarity came back downstairs.

"Alright Charlie, follow me."

Charlie obliged and followed Rarity upstairs. She brought him in a room where everything was color organized.

"Charlie, this is what I made for you!"

She magically pulled up something that was lying on top of a dress form. She gave it to Charlie, who took it in open arms.

"Wow Rarity, what is it!"

"It's a tuxedo! I have the shoes for it over there. Go ahead, try it on!" Rarity said excitedly.

Charlie slung the tuxedo over his shoulder and grabbed the shoes. He then walked downstairs and into a room that gave him a little bit of privacy.

He came out minutes later, and right when Rarity arrived.

"Oh, you tidy up quite nicely if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Rarity, but you really didn't have to do this."

"Consider it a gift, dear." Rarity said before turning away.

"Now, let's get going, I would really like to show my new creation to our friends!"

Rarity and Charlie walked towards the library, occasionally receiving a few hellos along the way.

"Wow Charlie, you really are quite an attention grabber."

"Why do you say that Rarity," Charlie asked.

"Oh, because everypony in town is staring at you."

Charlie looked around and noticed that indeed everypony was staring at him, with pairs and groups whispering to each other.

"Oh, I didn't notice that." Charlie covered his face, but Rarity noticed.

"No need to do that dear."

"Why, everypony is watching me."

"Because we are already here." Charlie removed his hand and noticed that they were in fact at the library.

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize darling. Here, let's go inside."

Rarity opened the door and walked in, Charlie following suit. As soon as they walked in they received attention from their friends, who were all inside the main room.

"Hey Rarity," Rainbow greeted. She then glanced over to Charlie.

"Wow, what's with the fancy tux?"

"He needs to be 'fancy' for the yacht ride with the princess." Rarity responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Twilight walked over to Charlie's side.

"Well, I think it looks fitting for a prince," she said.

Silence followed, but it didn't last long, for Rarity let out a small gasp.

"A prince, whatever do you mean?!" Rarity asked.

Twilight giggled, and then looked up at Charlie.

"Go ahead."

Charlie sighed.

"Oh alright. My leader Prince Richard adopted me and made me next heir to his kingdom, and since he's gone, well you know the rest."

Rarity let out a loud gasp.

"What were you thinking? You could have told me something before…"

Charlie waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Rarity, It is an empty title."

"Nonsense! You are royalty, you deserve better than such."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Rarity don't spoil him."

"How often do I get to create outfits for royalty, Rainbow Dash? Rarely."

"Don't worry Rarity, besides, we might be late if we don't get going right soon." Twilight interjected. Rarity glanced up at the clock. It read 1:50.

"Oh alright, let's get going, then. Sweetie Belle, can you go back to mother and fathers?" Rarity asked. Sweetie Belle nodded and walked out, leaving the library. Rarity then walked over to the door and opened it. The rest of the group soon followed and left the library.

"So Charlie, that entire dream was a memory?" Twilight asked Charlie. They had arrived at the train to Canterlot on time and were already on their way there.

"Yes it was, it was my memory of the things that happened before the…"

"Hey Charlie, were you the one who yelled last night?" Rainbow Dash asked from the across the walkway.

"Yes, sorry if I woke anypony up."

"It's alright; at least I know who did it."

Charlie looked back at Twilight, who was right in front of him.

"What else do you want to know Twilight?'

"Well, who is Dmitri?"

Charlie thought about it for a moment.

"Well, he was the arch mage of the north and the second best magician in the world."

"Who was the first?" Twilight asked.

"My mentor," Charlie responded. "He was the best magician I knew, until I met you, and then my perspective changed."

Twilight blushed, and then remembered something.

"Wait, what was the Relic of the Sun and the Moon?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Don't know, all my mentor told me was that it kept the balance of the sun and the moon. I don't know how the north obtained it, but they did, and it brought humanity down."

"What did it look like?"

Charlie once again shrugged.

"Well, I never actually saw it up close, even though I was near it. All my mentor told me is that it had six markings on the six bumps it had."

"Hey, we're almost there!" Pinkie Pie yelled. Charlie glanced out the window and saw Canterlot coming up.

"I've never been to Canterlot before." Charlie said while watching Canterlot.

Twilight beamed.

"It's going to be one of the most amazing sights you'll ever see!"

Twilight and her friends were walking towards the shipyard, where they saw a few battalions of guards marching.

The yacht that they were going in was all ready. Standing on the bow of the boat was the Princess of the Sun herself. Twilight saw and began running towards the Princess. Four guards stationed on the loading platform saw and immediately dropped their spears in an offensive position. They began a slow approach towards Twilight, who suddenly stopped in her tracks. Princess Celestia saw and began walking towards the loading platform.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most prized student."

The guards heard and lifted their spears, then began to walk back to their positions. Twilight Sparkle ran up to the princess and gave her a hug.

"Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight, how have you been?"

"Good princess!"

Twilight broke the hug as soon as she heard walking coming up from behind her. She turned around just as her friends arrived.

"Hello yer majesty." Applejack, who was at the head of the group, said.

"Hello Applejack." She looked up and noticed Charlie, who was at the back of the group.

"Hello Prince Charles. It is nice to see that you have acquainted yourself to Rarity, so how has your time been in Ponyville?"

"It has been wonderful your majesty. I feel like I am finally home once again."

Princess Celestia smiled.

"That's wonderful dear!"

A shout was heard from behind the princess. She turned her head and noticed a guard waving to the group.

"Well, looks like the airship is ready. Shall we?"

Twilight, the princess and her friends all headed out into the airship. Once they reached the center of the ship Princess Celestia turned to the group behind her.

"Alright, we shall head into the dining area for a meal. After that you are free to do as you please."

Everypony in the group nodded, so Princess Celestia headed into the dining hall, with the group following.

"Ahhh, that was really delicious." Spike said while rubbing his belly. He glanced up to Princess Celestia, who had also finished her meal.

"Thank you princess!"

Princess Celestia smiled and nodded, and then turned her head to Charlie, who finished his meal and was setting down his eating utensils.

"Charles." Charlie looked up.

"How did you like your meal?"

"It really was an exquisite meal. Thank you your majesty."

The princess nodded in an approving manner, then glanced over to Twilight.

"Twilight, may I speak with you for a minute, outside."

Twilight nodded, so Princess Celestia looked back at Charlie.

"I need to speak with you as well, Charles." Charlie got up and followed the sun princess, who was following Twilight outside.

Once they reached the deck Princess Celestia walked up to the edge. She glanced over the edge, where she noticed that they were flying close to the skies above Canterlot.

"Twilight, do you know what I had when you woke up?"

Twilight thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it was rather dark, but when we got into the library, I saw what it was."

"What was it Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It looked like a pomegranate."

Princess Celestia nodded.

"You are correct Twilight Sparkle, but do you know the way of which I collected it."

Twilight shook her head.

"I thought pomegranates don't grow here."

"Once again you are correct, pomegranates don't grow here." Princess Celestia answered before turning her head to Charlie, who was right next to Twilight.

"Tell me Charles, do you think that you are the last human left?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know your majesty, although I do suspect something in the…" Charlie trailed off. Princess Celestia and Twilight both glanced up to Charlie, who was looking at something behind her.

Suddenly a shadow began to creep onto the ship. Princess Celestia turned and immediately frowned.

"Impossible… Twilight, tell the captain to turn this vessel, we must head back to Canterlot at once!"

Twilight turned and ran right away up stairs. Princess Celestia then turned back to the sky.

"Your majesty, what's going on?"

"Discord…" she muttered.

"What?"

"_Perfect." _Charlie suddenly felt a voice say. He heard running coming up from behind her and turned. Twilight was running with a worried look on her face.

"Princess, that sounded like Discord!"

"It was."

"But how?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know Twilight Sparkle."

The ship suddenly made a sharp turn and made a straight course for Canterlot.

"_Ah-ah-ah, where do you think you're going?"_

Suddenly the sky began to grow darker. The pink fluffy clouds that where there earlier began to approach the ship.

Princess Celestia noticed.

"Twilight, I need you bring your friends out here."

Twilight didn't question Celestia and ran for the door. Once she entered, Charlie turned back to Celestia.

"What's going on your majesty?"

"Discord, the chaotic spirit of disharmony, has returned."

"Discord, who's that?"

"I will tell you later, but right now I have to take care of this nonsense."

Princess Celestia's horn glowed, and at the same time a large amount of clouds began to glow as well. Immediately they began to disappear as Celestia's powerful magic incinerated them.

She did this to many clouds, but more kept appearing. Princess Celestia frowned as her efforts were in vain. She then smiled, for something more efficient was on her mind. She suddenly shot up a beam into the air and created a force field around the airship. She kept a steady stream so the shield would move with the airship.

_Ah Celestia, you are such a party pooper. I guess I have to do this the hard way._

Celestia frowned as sweat began to build up on her brows, as the shield began to crack despite Celestia's steady input. The shield suddenly broke and Celestia fell to the ground with a gasp, right as the mane 6 emerged from the cabin. Twilight saw and ran to Princess Celestia's side.

"Princess!" Twilight yelled right as she arrived by Celestia's side.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm fine." Princess Celestia got up. "We need to protect this vessel, as we're very close to Canterlot. We then need to get the elements…"

"HELP!" Twilight and Princess Celestia turned around and saw Rainbow Dash holding on to a shoe with her teeth. They looked above Rainbow and saw the source of the voice, Charlie, stuck on a cotton candy cloud. He was being pulled by the cloud, and it appeared that Rainbow was losing.

"Charlie!" Twilight yelled. Her horn began to glow, but it was too late. Rainbow lost her grip on the shoe and it propelled Charlie into the air. He didn't fall, however. He was lifted by the cloud towards Canterlot. Princess Celestia noticed and immediately took action.

"Gather around my little ponies!" The ponies and Spike ran around the princess. Immediately a bright light encapsulated them and they were teleported to the shipyard. Princess Celestia spoke up.

"Alright, you must find Charlie and Discord. I will retrieve the elements of harmony." Princess Celestia took to the air while the mane six and Spike took off towards the statue garden.

They weaved through throngs of ponies and into Canterlot Castle. Once they arrived they headed through the castle and into the castle statue garden. As soon as they arrived they saw a sight that frightened them.

Fallen to his knees, Charlie was with the statue of Discord, who had his talon on his head. A bright light suddenly beamed, encapsulating the entire area.

"FREEDOM!"


	14. Part 2 Epilogue

"AH-HAHAHAHA….wait a second…"

Twilight watched as Discord moved his head around and couldn't help but smile. Apparently neither could her friends, for they were also smiling. Rainbow Dash, however, took it to the next level.

"Bwah-hahaha!"

Twilight watched as Rainbow fell to the ground and kept laughing.

"Oh, keep laughing my little ponies, but when I get out of this the real fun is going to start."

Discord snapped his claw, but nothing happened.

"What?" He glanced at his claw and noticed that it was glowing a bright yellow.

"Ah, Celestia, do you honestly think that you can hold me down forever?"

Princess Celestia flew down, landed, and then smiled.

"No, but I don't have to, Twilight, here are the Elements of Harmony!"

Twilight watched as a box levitated down. She took it in her magical grasp and opened it. She peered in and smiled.

"No…" Discord suddenly said.

Twilight levitated the five necklaces to their rightful owner, and then placed the headdress on her own head. Twilight smiled

"No!" Discord shouted before he was consumed in magical light.

"There, like it never happened."

Rainbow Dash was right, for Discord remained in the same pose that he was in when they blasted him with the elements the first time.

"But what about Charlie?" Twilight turned around and noticed Pinkie Pie was staring at her with a sad look on her face.

"I never got to throw him a welcome to Ponyville party."

"There there Pinkie Pie, there is another way." Twilight turned around again and noticed Princess Celestia walking up to them with a smile on her face.

"Well, what is it princess?" Twilight asked.

"Time to see if the Elements accept him."

They all looked back at Charlie kneeling next to Discord and smiled.

Part 2, Discovery Quadrilogy

What if Discord returned…?


	15. Part 3 Prologue

_1 month later, after the start of the winter season._

"Lyra, please stop for a minute!"

Lyra kept trekking on, despite her friends' calls to stop.

"Lyra dear, we all need to rest." Lyra finally stopped and turned her head to the source of the voice, Octavia.

"We've been walking for hours, we need to stop." Octavia said.

Lyra sighed heavily, and then nodded.

"Alright, fine. There's a cave just a bit further ahead. It'll give us cover from the snow."

Lyra and her friends hiked uphill and came across the cave Lyra was speaking about earlier. They walked in and all sighed in relief.

"It's about time we got a break!" Vinyl Scratch yelled. She turned to Doctor Hooves who was sitting down.

"Yo Doc, how long have we been walking?"

Doctor Hooves lifted up a watch he had around his neck and looked at it.

"It's been 4 hours since we left camp."

"Ugh, see Lyra, we totally needed this break!"

Lyra sighed.

"I know, I know, but I told you guys that nopony would get in the way of my project."

"At the expense of your friends Lyra?!" Bon -Bon exclaimed.

Lyra shook her head rapidly.

"No, of course not! It's just that the sooner we reach this place the better!"

Silence ensued, but not for long.

"There you guys are." A voice suddenly said from the mouth of the cave. Octavia got up and walked over to the source of the voice, Derpy.

"Derpy, dear, where were you?" she asked.

"Well, you told me to get firewood for when we stopped." Derpy responded.

"Well, where is the wood Derpy." Doctor Hooves asked.

"I forgot it, sorry."

Octavia smiled.

"It's alright Derpy, come sit with us."

Derpy and Octavia walked back to the group, who had formed a circle around a smaller circle of rocks.

"Lyra, will you please tell us who told you about this place?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yeah and why the hay is it all the way up here?" Vinyl added.

"Well, it's just one day's walk from Ponyville, and Charlie told me about this place."

"Lyra dear, who's Charlie?" Octavia asked.

"The human from the party."

"Was that the tall fellow with the drab looking cloak on?"

Lyra nodded.

"Oh, okay." Everypony else said together.

"Well, can you tell us what he said?" Bon-Bon asked.

Lyra nodded once more.

"Sure, well it started at the party. Twilight introduced me to him. He told me his name and what he was. I then told him about the music project, and even though he told me that he wasn't good with music, he told me he would tell me what he knew."

"Well, when did he tell you?" Vinyl asked.

"He told me after he returned from a trip to Canterlot, and I tell you, he looked way different."

"There you are Charlie, I've been looking everywhere for you… nice beard, where did you get it?"

Charlie chuckled. "Oh, I didn't get it, it's my own beard."

Lyra looked at him with skepticism plastered on her face.

"How do I know it's real?"

"Well, uh, go ahead and pull on it, it won't come off."

Lyra shrugged, then reached out and tugged on Charlie's beard with a magical grasp. Just as Charlie had said, it didn't come off.

"But how!?" Lyra asked in awe.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"Well, why don't you tell me now?"

"I don't know… hey Twilight!"

Twilight walked up next to Charlie.

"Yes Charlie?"

"Is it alright if I talk to Lyra in the library?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"He had a beard and he was definitely taller!"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Charlie nodded.

"Yes, it was. I still can't believe Twilight and her friends saved me with the Elements of Harmony!"

Hoofsteps were heard coming from the kitchen.

"Well, it still doesn't explain why you grew taller and why you have a beard." Twilight suddenly said.

"Here's your tea Lyra."

"Thanks Twilight."

"If you need anything else, I'll be in my room."

"So Charlie, can you tell me about the different musical styles of the humans?"

"So he went on to tell me about the different music of the humans."

"Well, what were they like?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Actually, they weren't too different from the musical styles that I know of. In fact, they sound a lot like music from all over Equestria."

"So they had wubs?!" Vinyl blurted out.

Lyra shook her head, much to Vinyl's disappointment.

"No, he told me they don't have our modern music."

"So you showed him some modern types of music?" Octavia asked.

Lyra nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Well, did he like it?" Doctor Hooves asked.

"Yeah, he said it sounded good, but that's off the point. Right when I was about to leave he told me something else.

"I have to get going Charlie, it's getting dark."

"Oh, alright, but can I tell you one more thing?"

Lyra turned around.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I know of something that not many others now of."

Lyra's ears twitched.

"What's that?"

"There is still a ruin of humanity's in the north that I have seen."

"Oh, where's that at?"

"In some mountains north of Ponyville. Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe I can see these ruins for myself."

Charlie frowned.

"You honestly want to see the ruins?"

Lyra nodded.

"Oh, alright. I have a map, but I warn you, it's not for the faint of heart."

"He gave me the map, see, here it is."

Lyra reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a detailed map. She gave it to Octavia, who looked at it and passed it around.

"That explains a lot, but why did you take us along?" Doctor Hooves asked.

"Because you're my friends, and plus, I didn't want to go alone."

"Wait, you're scared of some old human ruin?" Vinyl asked with a smirk. Lyra shook her head rapidly.

"No, I just didn't want to go alone."

"Alright, I'm cool with that."

"Well, when do you want to get going again?" Lyra asked.

"Uh, why don't we get going right now, I think I rested enough." Bon-Bon answered. She looked to the others. Most nodded in agreement, all except for Doctor Hooves, who was still looking at the map.

"Yo Doc, you ready?" Vinyl asked.

"Yeah, but hold on a minute." They all waited until Doctor Hooves put down the map after a few moments.

"Girls, we're already here."

"We are?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, according to this map, the entrance to the ruin is a large cave with an X marking on one side of the cave wall.

"Well, where's the marking?" Lyra asked.

"Right there." Doctor Hooves pointed towards one wall. Lyra walked towards it and saw it. It was an X with an arrow pointing into the cave.

"Well, how convenient!" Lyra exclaimed happily. She then turned towards the inner cave and began walking. However, when she didn't hear more hoofsteps, she turned around.

"Come on guys, let's go!"

Doctor Hooves nodded and walked up to Lyra, then turned around.

"Come on girls, and don't worry, we have lanterns."

Everypony else slowly walked up to the Doctor Hooves and Lyra, all except Derpy, who had her ears down in fear.

"Don't worry Derpy, you'll be fine." Lyra said. Derpy, however, didn't budge. Octavia took the chance and walked up to her. She gave Derpy a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Derpy, we won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Derpy lifted her ears and nodded.

"Thanks!"

Lyra walked through a small tunnel. As soon as she exited it, she was met by an amazing sight.

"Wow!"

She gazed upon a ruin, strangely shaped like a circle.

"So this is the ruin… hey guys, you can turn off the lanterns, it's bright down here."

One by one, each of her friends exited the small tunnel and said the exact same thing, wow.

"What are these?" Doctor Hooves was staring at a small mushroom that was shining bright. Lyra shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can turn off the lanterns until we get inside."

Lyra and the group slowly headed down the path to the ruin. In short time they reached what looked like a balcony sticking out of the ruin. They hopped on and walked inside.

"Wow, it looks like this entire place is made out of stone." Lyra observantly said. Vinyl Scratch suddenly began laughing. Everypony looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, but the skeletons aren't," she said once she calmed down.

"What!" Lyra suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, look below you."

Lyra looked below her and screamed. She was standing on a small mound of bones.

"How did we not notice that earlier?" Doctor hooves asked.

"I don't know, but it's scary." Octavia answered shakily.

"Hey guys, look!" Vinyl shouted. Everypony glanced over to Vinyl, who was pointing at something. They turned and saw what she was pointing at.

"It's a statue." Doctor hooves noted.

"Well, why is it standing right in the middle like that?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

They all walked over to the statue and looked at it. It appeared to be smiling and it had its arms stretched out.

"Hey, that looks like a human." Lyra noted aloud.

"Well, I wonder why it has such a ghastly appearance." Octavia shuttered.

"I wonder if he liked muffins."

Everypony looked at Derpy, who was flying towards the statue. She reached her hoof out and touched it.

"Derpy, darling, I don't think he would be able to eat muffins. As you can see, he's a statue." Octavia said with closed eyes.

The statue suddenly cracked, causing Vinyl to laugh.

"Nice job Derpy, you broke it."

Derpy frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright; it's just some old statue after all." Vinyl said.

The statue, however, continued to crack. A slight hissing sound caused the ponies to jump back, and the statue suddenly shattered. A dark mass suddenly fell to the ground.

"Ugh, gross, that statue had a little surprise for us."

The mass suddenly fidgeted and slowly rose up, putting fear in all the ponies' hearts. It suddenly revealed to have a face, similar to the broken statue's face.

"Ugh, I'm starving..." It said in a masculine voice. He suddenly glanced at the ponies.

"Huh, small, colorful horses. I've never had horse before, but I guess I could try…"

"EVIL HUMAN, EVIL HUMAN!" Derpy yelled.

"RUN FOR IT!" Lyra yelled as well.

The group took off as quick as possible, leaving the human dazed, but not for long.

"Ah-ah-ah, who said you could leave."


	16. Part 3 Ch 1

Lyra ran for her life, but when she reached the tunnel she stopped. She was breathing heavily due to an adrenaline rush, but she found enough air to finally say something.

"I think we lost him!"

"I don't think he was ever following us in the first place." Lyra turned her head to the source of the voice, Doctor Hooves, who was also catching his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he probably could have caught up to us if he wanted to."

"Oh and how do you know?!" Vinyl Scratch, who was behind Doctor Hooves, asked agitated.

"I don't, but he didn't follow us did he?"

"I-I suppose your right."

"Good, now let's do a head count."

Doctor Hooves proceeded to call out names of who he saw.

"Lyra, Vinyl, Bon-Bon, Octavia…. Oh no."

"What, what's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Where's Derpy?"

Lyra felt her heart jump when Doctor Hooves asked. She glanced around, but there was no sign of Derpy.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Vinyl shouted.

Octavia shook her head in denial.

"Come on, we have to go rescue her!" She said.

Lyra, however, stopped Octavia.

"No, we can't, he might hurt us."

"Well then, what do you expect us to do?" Octavia asked angrily.

"We're going to have to get more help, and then we'll come back for Derpy."

"Well, who are we going to get help from?"

"Twilight!"

"SPIKE! SPIIIIIKE!"

"I'm coming Twilight… sheesh."

Spike carried a small platter with a tea pot and cup on it. He walked up the stairs to the loft and placed the platter on Twilight's bed.

"Thanks Spike."

"Do you need anything else?" Spike asked.

"What?!"

"I said do you need anything else!"

"Oh, sorry Spike. Remember, I can't really hear you with this infection."

"I know I know."

"What?!"

"Nothing, never mind!"

Spike walked down the stairs and out of the loft. He then walked into the main area, where Charlie was sitting down.

"So, how is she?"

Spike shrugged.

"I think she's getting better."

Charlie lowered his book and gave Spike a skeptical look.

"Oh, fine. She's worse than yesterday."

Charlie raised his book back up.

"I really think we should get her a doctor."

"But she said that she would be fine."

Charlie placed his book on the floor and sighed.

"I know, but we really shouldn't be too carefree. She needs a doctor, no matter how bad the sickness is."

"You act like if you've never been sick before." Spike said before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in triumph.

"Well, that's because I haven't."

Spike opened his eyes, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never been sick before. Not since I could remember."

"That is cool! I wish I could never get sick."

Charlie chuckled.

"So, which one of us is going to get the doctor?" he suddenly asked.

Spike thought about it for a minute.

"Right now, at 7:00 o'clock?"

Charlie nodded.

"Draw straws?" Spike asked.

"Sure."

Spike ran into another room for a minute and emerged with a closed claw.

"Alright, you go first."

Charlie pulled out a straw from the small group of straws Spike had. Spike pulled next and dropped the extra straws.

"Alright, let's see who pulled the shortest."

Spike grabbed the straw from Charlie's hand and compared it to his.

"Aw, I got the shorter one… best two out of three?"

Charlie laughed, but shook his head.

"Naw, why don't you do it?"

"Oh fine, tell Twilight I'll be right back."

"Will do Spike."

Spike walked towards the door, but right when he was about to open it, it was opened by somepony else and, in the process, slammed Spike into the wall.

"Twilight, Twilight!"

"Oh, hello Lyra, how was your trip?" Charlie asked as he walked up to Lyra.

"No time, I need to speak to Twilight!"

"Well, she's kinda sick right now, why, what's wrong?"

"What, what happened?" Lyra asked.

"She got some kind of infection in her head, makes her hear less."

"Oh, well, then you need to help me!"

Charlie kneeled down.

"What's wrong Lyra?" he asked.

"We believe Derpy was pony napped!"

Charlie thought about it for a moment.

"Who's Derpy?"

Lyra shook her head rapidly.

"She's my friend, but that isn't the point right now. The main reason why I came here was because I needed Twilight's help!"

"But she's sick."

"Yes!"

"Well, since she's sick, maybe I can help you."

Lyra face hoofed.

"Alright, what's the problem."

"Derpy was pony napped!"

"By who?"

"Another human!"

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled, surprised.

"Yeah, another human!"

Spike walked out from behind the door, disgruntled.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, be careful Charlie."

Charlie watched Spike walk out the door, then turned back to Lyra.

"Where!" Charlie asked.

"At the ruin." Lyra responded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Charlie pushed through a small tree branch as he moved through a small forest.

"Charlie, are you sure this is the way?" Lyra called out from behind him.

"You shouldn't question him Lyra." Octavia said from next to Lyra.

"I know, but…"

"You must have gone a different way Lyra, as this is the path I always took."

"Oh."

"Look, there's the cave!" Bon-Bon called out.

"Ah, you're right, ehhh…"

"Bon-Bon."

"Nice to meet you Bon-Bon…" Charlie glanced behind Bon-Bon.

"I'll learn your guy's names after we save Derpy."

Everypony behind Bon-Bon nodded.

"Yeah, alright, let's save Derpy!" Vinyl called out.

Charlie led the group through the cave and eventually to the entrance to the cavern of the ruin.

"Alright guys, take much care, I don't know who escaped."

Everypony nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

Charlie walked into the small entrance and into the cavern. He stepped aside as the others walked through the entrance.

"Charlie, I was wondering, what is this?" Lyra asked.

Charlie chuckled.

"Well, I believe it is a ruin of a great tower, and that there," he pointed at the ruin. "is the top of the tower.

"Was the entire tower made out of stone?" Octavia asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"No, but I'm guessing that it's made out of stone because of the purge."

"The purge?" Octavia asked.

"Heh, it's a long story."

Charlie glanced at the tower top.

"Well, let's get going guys."

The group walked down to the ruin, but suddenly Charlie stopped in his tracks, stopping the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?"

Everypony listened for a moment. Suddenly the sound of crying filled their ears.

"That sounds like Derpy!" Doctor Hooves called out.

"Come on, let's go!" Charlie called out.

The group picked up speed and jumped up the balcony. They ran into the ruin, where the crying suddenly got louder.

"Derpy, we're here!" Doctor Hooves called out.

"I'm over here!" They ran towards the shaky voice and found Derpy, who was next to a small pile of bones. Octavia ran up to Derpy and gave her hug."

"Derpy, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine."

Charlie scanned the area around them.

"Where's the other human, Derpy?"

"He left a while ago; he said something about going to Ponyville."

"Did he do anything bad to you?" Vinyl asked.

"No, he just scared me, oh and he took our muffins." Derpy sniffled.

Octavia smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll get us some more muffins."

Octavia took Derpy out of the ruin with the group following. Once they reached the balcony, Octavia spoke up.

"What did he do?"

Derpy looked up into Octavia's eyes, and then glanced back down.

"He took our food, our muffins."

"OK, what else did he first do?"

Derpy sniffled.

"Well, first he…"

"Ah-ah-ah, who said you could leave."

Derpy suddenly felt a tug on her tail and she fell down. She tried to look back, but she was hanging in midair.

"Who's doing that?" she asked nopony in particular.

"I am…" a voice suddenly said. She felt herself suddenly move as she came face to face with the evil human she was flying away from.

"AH, get away from me!" Derpy yelled, yet the only response she got was some light laughing.

"Ah, talking horses, now I have seen everything."

"Hey! I'm not a horse I'm a pony!"

The human gave her a sour look.

"Bah, like it matters!"

"It does matter, there's a difference."

The human shook his head.

"Anyvays…" Derpy suddenly fell to the ground.

"I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Derpy got up rubbed the leg she landed on. She stopped when she suddenly heard the rumbling of a stomach. She looked up at the human, who was rubbing his stomach.

"I'm quite hungry,"

Derpy glanced behind her, and then got an idea.

_Maybe I can share some of my food with him!_

She removed her saddlebag and backpack, and then went through the backpack. Soon she pulled out a muffin.

"Uh, excuse me sir." The human looked down.

"Eh, vhat?"

"You can have this if you want." Derpy placed the muffin on the floor. The human eyed it, and then picked it up.

"Oh, you certainly are a kind horse."

The human took a small bite out of the muffin, then took a larger one.

"Mmm, quite delicious."

The human finished his muffin, then begun to lick his finger.

"Thank you horse."

"I'm a pony…"

"Vhat vas zhat."

"I said I'm a pony." Derpy said assertively.

"Yes, right… well then pony, I'm going to need you to give me all your food."

Derpy frowned.

"What, why?"

"Because, I'm starving! Now give it here!" The human suddenly reached on his back and a pulled out a large sword. He pointed it at Derpy, who suddenly became very afraid.

"Alright, fine…" Derpy moved to the side while the human began scavenging through the backpack. A tear came to her eye when she saw him tossing aside stuff and eating the food. He ate and ate until there was only oats and hay left.

"Much better!" The human proclaimed while he got up. He tossed aside an apple core before he turned back to Derpy and spoke up.

"Alright little pony, you're going to answer a few of my questions." Derpy nodded.

"Good to see you understand. Alright," the human began. "Vhere am I?"

"You're in Equestria." Derpy answered.

The human seemed puzzled.

"Okkayyyy, well, who inhabits Equestria?"

"Ponies, and that includes Pegasi, Earth Ponies and Unicorns."

The human placed a hand on his chin.

"Unicorns huh, well, who is the leader of this country?"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, of course!"

"Alright, vhere can I find zhese leaders?"

"In Canterlot?"

"Okay, where is Canterlot?"

"It is on the mountain north of Ponyville, you can't miss it!" Derpy proclaimed.

"Alright, vhere is zhis 'Ponyville'?" The human asked.

"It's just south of here."

"Alright, just one last thing. Vhere are the humans?"

Derpy didn't answer at first.

"Vell?" The human began to tap his foot.

"I-I don't know, the only human I know of is Charlie."

"Charlie, huh." The human began to think for a while, and then glanced back to Derpy.

"Alright, see pony, zhat wasn't zhat hard."

"I suppose your right."

"But if I find out that you told any of your friends this, I will come back for you!" He said up close to her face, and then turned around and left.

"So that's what he did?" Charlie asked.

"That's awful!" Octavia said astonished.

Doctor Hooves began pacing.

"So he's heading over to Ponyville right now!"

Derpy nodded.

"Well then, we better catch him before he decides to do anything bad."

"No," Charlie interjected. "I'm taking this into my hands now." He turned to Derpy.

"Don't worry, he won't do any harm to anypony else."

Derpy sniffled.

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie smiled,

"No problem."

_Elsewhere near the town of Ponyville._

Rainbow Dash was flying low, enjoying the great feeling of flying. Something dark, however, caught her attention. She flew up to it quickly and landed right next to it, which turned out to be…

"Charlie, what's up?"

Charlie turned his head left and right, then turned back to Rainbow.

"Uh, good…"

"Charlie, what's wrong with your voice?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Nothing, I just have a bad cold."

"Oh, alright."

"Hey, uh…." "Charlie" looked at Rainbow's mane from under his cloak. "Rainbow…. Can you tell me vhere I can find out information about the princesses?"

Rainbow giggled.

"What's with the accent?"

"Oh, I am just practicing new accents from other places."

"Oh, cool. Well anyways, you can find out about the princesses from Twilight."

"Where does 'Twilight' live?"

"What do you mean, where does she live, you live with her!"

"Oh, right, well thank you Rainbow, I must get going now."

"Are you lost?"

"Charlie" looked left and right again.

"Yeah, I'm lost, I have short memory."

"Alright, well, Twilight lives in the big tree, to make it easy on you."

"Right, well thank you Rainbow, I must be on my way."

Rainbow watched as "Charlie" walked off towards town.

"That definitely didn't seem like Charlie."


	17. Part 3 Ch 2

_6:00 P.M_

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming, hold on!"

Spike walked towards the door and opened it. Standing right in the doorway was a dark figure. Spike smiled.

"Oh, hey Charlie." Spike turned his head. "Wow that was fast, so how was your trip with Lyra?"

"Who is Lyra?" Charlie asked.

"You know, Lyra."

"Right, vell, vhere is Twilight?"

"She's still upstairs, by the way, what's with the accent."

"Nothing, just practicing…"

"Practicing, for what?" Spike asked.

"Silence small purple lizard!" Charlie suddenly shouted. Spike looked at Charlie with suspicion.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, just cold zhat is all." Charlie suddenly softened up.

"Well, it is almost nighttime, why don't you come in." Spike said before stepping aside, letting Charlie walk in.

"Zhank you lizard."

"Why do you call me that, my name is Spike!" Spike shouted.

"Riiiight, vell, vhere is Twilight?"

"She's upstairs if you really have to talk to her."

"Zhank you Spike. I must be on my vay."

"Charlie" bowed before walking to the stairs. Spike watched as he walked up the stairs and through the door.

"_Jeez, what's wrong with him_?" Spike thought before he shook his head and walked off.

Charlie walked up the stairs into the loft and saw a figure lying down in the bed in the disappearing daylight. He stood and watched as the figure moved up and down, very slowly.

"She must be sleeping." Charlie said aloud. He walked over to the bed and placed his hands on the lump. He suddenly started shaking it viciously and shouted…

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight violently opened her eyes.

"EEEKKKK, who's doing that!?"

She turned suddenly and faced the figure that was shaking her.

"Charlie, huh?"

"Yes, it is me, Charlie."

Twilight rubbed her eyes with her hoof.

"What, why did you do that?"

"Because, you wouldn't vake up."

"What!?"

"I said... BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T VAKE UP."

"Oh, okay."

A few moments of silence passed before the door opened up.

"What's going on!?" Spike shouted, and then he walked up the stairs and up the loft.

"Oh, Twilight could not hear me."

"What did you do, I could hear you clearly from downstairs." Spike asked, astounded.

"I magically amplified my voice."

"Wow, when did you learn that?"

"Uh, just recently."

"Oh, cool."

"What!" Twilight shouted.

Charlie turned back around to Twilight and cleared his throat.

"NOTHING."

"Oh, alright, well if you don't need anything else, I'm going back to bed."

"No, vait, hold on."

"What!"

Charlie face palmed.

"Uh, Spike, can you vait downstairs?"

"Yes sir." Spike said before walking down the stairs and out the door.

"Alright," Charlie started. "TWILIGHT, CAN YOU TELL ME VHERE I CAN FIND OUT INFORMATION ABOUT THE PRINCESSES!"

"Why are you shouting?" Twilight asked with a smirk. "Anyways, ask Spike, he'll know."

"Ehem, THANK YOU." Charlie walked down the loft stairs and out the door. He then walked downstairs once more. Once he reached the bottom, he was approached by Spike.

"I heard that, anyways, even though you already know about the princesses, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, vell, thank you Spike." Charlie placed a hand on his chin, assuming a thinking position.

"Vell, vhat makes them the leaders of this land?" he asked.

"Well, they are very powerful, even though Celestia has been defeated before." Spike replied.

"Are you questioning your leader's strength little lizard."

"NO! Of course not, I was just saying."

Charlie chuckled.

"Alright then, well what makes them different from the rest of this pony population?"

"Well, they are alicorns."

"What's an 'alicorn'?" Charlie asked.

"Well, they have both a horn and wings."

"Oh, alright."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that they raise the sun and the moon."

Charlie stood there, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

"Uh, Charlie, are you…"

"VHAT!"

"I already though you knew this, you're starting to sound like what Twilight said Heinrich sounded like."

"Vait, Heinrich is here! Vhere is he!"

Spike stood silent for a moment.

"That's a good question, I suppose he's gone after that explosion consumed him and you, but you survived."

"Oh, zhat is too bad. I guess that makes me leader now."

"Oh, cool, leader of what." Spike asked excitedly.

"Leader of the OFE, little one."

"Cool, can I join?"

"I suppose, you are now _**Regent **_to the OFE and I dub thee Sir Spike the… ehhh… brave."

"Cool, thanks. By the way, what does OFE mean anyways."

"It means Order of the Free and Eternal, Sir Spike."

"Oh, cool!"

"I need to ask you one more question Sir Spike."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, vell, since the leaders raise the sun and the moon, are zhey… immortal?"

"Yes, they are."

"…"

"Charlie, are you alright."

Charlie stood wide-eyed for a second time.

"Yes, Sir Spike, I am fine. This is just… Excellent information."

"Oh, alright."

"By zhe vay, do you know vhere I can find zhat rainbow maned pegasus I saw earlier."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, she's usually flying around, but I can find her for you tomorrow."

"Zhank you Sir Spike. You truly are an asset to the OFE."

"I know." Spike said with a smile.

_13 hours later, 7:00 A.M._

"Come on Vinyl, we must really get going."

"Ugh, give me a sec."

Charlie stood outside of Vinyl and Octavia's tent, waiting for the former to exit. Everypony had already waken up, with a little help from Charlie.

"We don't have much time. If we don't hurry… well I don't know what will happen."

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie turned to the source of the voice, Lyra.

"Yes Lyra."

"Since we weren't able to talk last night, and I already packed up my tent, tell me of how you knew of the ruin."

Charlie sat down on a rock behind him and thought for a moment.

"Well, it's a short story, but in order for you to know how I knew, you must know my age."

"Are you… 30 years old?" Lyra asked. Charlie shook his head.

"No, funny thing is that even I don't know my age, but I do know that it was over 1000 years ago."

"What!" Lyra shouted, astonished.

"Yes, just like Twilight's friend's reactions. Anyways, I was wandering the northern reaches of the lands I lived in, and I came across a cave. I was curious as to what was in it, so I walked in with a torch. I walked for a few minutes before I came across a small entrance. I walked through it and saw the ruin. It was quite a sight and I was curious as to what was in it. I walked into the ruin and saw the boneyard. It scared me a bit, as I realized that it was full of human bones. Something else, however, scared me even more. Next to a pedestal was a statue that seemingly was staring right at me."

"So that statue was the one that we saw earlier."

"Yes, it was."

"Alright guys, I'm up!" Vinyl jumped out of her tent.

"Alright Vinyl, Octavia, close up your tent. Today we're going home." Lyra said while keeping her sight on Charlie.

"Alright, but first let Charlie finish his story." Lyra turned around and saw that her friends had gathered behind her and were giving Charlie their attention.

"Go ahead Charlie." Lyra said as soon as she turned around.

"Well, I walked up to the statue and noticed that it was very familiar to someone I had seen before."

"Who was that dear?" Octavia asked.

"It was someone I had met before the purge, Mage Dmitri."

A moment of silence passed before Derpy spoke up.

"Who's that?"

"The one that held you captive."

"Oh."

"Well, I had marked off that area so I could return to it again." Charlie looked up at the sky.

"Come on guys, let's go."

"Sir Spike!"

"Huh, what."

"Come on, ve must get Rainbow Dash."

"But why so early?"

"Zhis is of utmost importance."

"Alright, let's go then."

Spike let the way in the cool morning air to Rainbow's home. Good thing for Charlie that they were already close by.

"Why do you need Rainbow for?" Spike asked.

"I need her to help me."

"Alright."

Once they arrived under Rainbow's home Spike cleared his throat.

"RAInbow!"

He waited a few seconds, but there was no response.

"Uh Charlie, she might not be home right now."

"Nonsense, I'm pretty sure she's home… let me try."

Charlie placed his hands around his mouth.

"RAINBOW."

A soft thump and flapping wings were heard. A few seconds later a door opened and Rainbow flew down.

"What, what, I'm up!"

"You may go know Sir Spike."

"Thanks Charlie."

Rainbow watched as Spike walked off, and then turned to Charlie.

"What's up Charlie?"

"Rainbow Dash, I need your assistance."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to come with me to the capital."

"Why what's going on?" Rainbow asked with suspicion in her voice.

"I need you… to help… you're coming with me!" Charlie suddenly said. He took of his hood, revealing himself.

"What, you're not Charlie!"

"Zhat's right! Now you're coming with me, NOW!"

"No way!" Rainbow extended her wings, but when she tried to take off, she couldn't.

"What the?!" She turned and noticed that a light blue color surrounded her wings.

"Where do you think you're going?!"


	18. Part 3 Ch 3

Charlie walked up to the top of a hill.

"There it is, Ponyville." He turned to the group behind him.

"Anypony have the time?"

Doctor Hooves nodded, and then lifted a hoof to look at the watch on his forearm.

"Yeah, it's 12:00 o'clock."

"Huh, in record time… Alrighty then, Everypony, listen up!"

Everypony gave Charlie their attention.

"I don't know what Dmitri is up to, but this problem is now in my hands."

"Aw, but why?" Lyra pouted.

"I'm afraid he might do harm to you guys, and I don't want you guys to get injured."

"Oh, come on, we can take him on!" Vinyl shouted.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Well, can we at least follow you?" Doctor Hooves asked.

"I, uh…. fine, but you may not intervene."

"Alright, cool." Vinyl said before they all walked up next to Charlie.

"First, we have to go to Twilight's."

_4 & 1/2 hours earlier._

"Let me go you creep!" Rainbow shouted while she desperately tried to escape her captor's magical grasp.

"No, you are part of plan."

Rainbow struggled more and more, yet she couldn't get out of the grasp. She then thought of another solution.

"Help, somepony help!"

"Shut up pony! You vill get me in trouble!"

"Yeah, that's the point! Ehem… HELP!"

"You better quiet down pony, or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"Or else I vill slice you up and feed you to dogs!"

"Oh yeah, you and what weapon?" Rainbow asked with a bit of doubt in her voice.

"This weapon." Rainbow's captor reached onto his back and slowly pulled out a sword.

"Oh…"

"Now keep down, and you are going to answer all my questions."

"Alright, fine."

"Good, now are your leaders immortal?" Rainbow's captor asked.

"Yes." Rainbow replied.

"Excellent, now do they live in zhat mountain castle?" Her captor pointed with his sword at Canterlot.

"What, you mean Canterlot, yes, they do."

"Alright, how can ve get up there?"

"There's a train that goes to Canterlot, but I don't think they'll let you go in like this."

"Oh, vith hostage it makes it easier."

"Ugh, great."

_4 & ½ hours later._

"Alright everypony, you all stay out here, I'll speak to Twilight."

Charlie opened the door and walked into the library. He stood still for a minute before he closed the door. Immediately as soon as he closed the door he noticed how quiet it was. He waited for a few more minutes, and then he broke the silence.

"Twilight, Spike!"

It remained quiet, so Charlie decided to walk up the stairs. He did so, and then opened the door to the loft. He walked in, but didn't close the door, for as soon as he walked in, he heard the front door open.

"Charlie!"

"Twilight?!" Charlie walked back down the stairs and saw Twilight, with Spike sitting on her back, standing in the doorway.

"Twilight, you're out of bed, what happened."

"I told you I would be fine, but that isn't the point something serious happened!"

"What, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Rainbow's been ponynapped!"

"What!"

"Yes, she's been ponynapped by another human!"

"Dmitri…"

"Who?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Twilight, did a human come by here earlier?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was you."

"I'm so sorry Charlie, it's my fault!" Spike cried out.

"It's alright, but what happened."

"He asked me to help him find Rainbow Dash, it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault… Twilight, where's Rainbow being held captive?"

"Canterlot!"

Charlie took in the information for a few seconds, and then turned back to Twilight and Spike.

"Alright, we have to go save Rainbow. First, though, let me tell the ponies outside.

Charlie opened the door and walked outside, where the ponies were waiting.

"Guys, there's a big situation going on in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash has been ponynapped!" Everypony gasped.

"Yes, and now Twilight, Spike and I have to go save her. You all must stay here."

Everypony nodded and headed in their separate directions. Once they did Charlie turned back to Twilight.

"Alright, how are we going to get to Canterlot?"

"Princess Celestia has sent a chariot; it's waiting for us in the town square."

"Alright, let's go."

Charlie sat in the chariot nervously. Every so often he would look down, scared that they were so high above the ground.

"You alright Charlie?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I just have a question for you."

"Alright go ahead and ask."

"Why couldn't the guards take care of this… you know, with their magic?" Charlie asked.

"The princess sent a letter to me right when I got up. I remember what it said. It said…

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

A situation has arisen in Canterlot. It appears that Rainbow Dash has been kidnapped by a human. It also appears that he wants something in return for her. I have sent a chariot to pick you and Charlie up.

Please hurry,

Princess Celestia.

"So she needs my help?"

"Yes, it appears that way."

"Well, how long were you waiting for me?" Charlie asked.

"For an hour, me and Twilight were searching for you." Spike responded.

"Spike, I need you to tell me what Dmitri told you, maybe he told you his intentions."

Spike shook his head.

"He didn't say anything… oh, he say something when I mentioned Heinrich though."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Well, he asked where he was, but when I said he was gone, he said he was now the leader of something." Spike said.

"What's that?"

"He said he was now the leader of something called the OFE."

"What!" Charlie shouted, shocked.

"Charlie, I've heard this OFE quite a few times, what is it?"

At first Charlie didn't respond, but soon the shock wore off.

"The Order of the Free and Eternal, a group formed by the assassin of Emperor John."

"What were their ideals?" Twilight asked.

"They wanted to keep the 5 kingdoms free from the grasps of tyranny. They did anything to keep this possible, including war."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, intrigued.

"The leader of the Western Kingdom, or I really shouldn't call it that. It was a democracy, but it was led by a king by the name of Randall. He was the grandson of the founder of the OFE, and he caused the war with the North and the South, but formed an alliance with the East to ensure victory."

"Wow," Spike said, astounded.

"Well, that covers the 'free' part, there's still the 'eternal' part."

"What's the 'eternal' part?" Spike asked.

"Their second ideal was to obtain immortality, and in any way possible."

"Something tells me that if this Dmitri is the same one in your memory, then the purge may not have been an accident." Twilight suddenly said.

"He is… I still can't believe Dmitri is in the OFE, he betrayed my mentor's trust."

"Ma'am," a guard suddenly spoke up. Everybody looked at the guard.

"Yes sir."

"We're here."

"If any of you come closer, I'll slit her throat!"

Charlie walked closer with Twilight and Spike towards the source of the voice near Canterlot Castle. They finally caught sight of the scene, though there were hundreds of ponies who surrounded it. Twilight, Charlie and Spike all walked through the crowd and saw Princess Celestia, who was surrounded by guards.

"Princess!" Twilight walked up next to the princess, with the other two following.

"Twilight Sparkle, Charlie, Spike, so good to see you."

"What's going on?"

"This human wants immortality, and if I don't give it to him, he'll kill Rainbow Dash."

"We have to stop him!"

"We will, but first, I need Charlie to speak to him, maybe even speak him out of it."

Charlie looked at the princess.

"Alright Princess, I'll see what I can do."

"Good, now go and speak, we'll watch over you."

Charlie nodded, and then walked through guards, who also formed a circle around Dmitri and Rainbow. He then approached Dmitri, but from a distance.

Dmitri noticed, and as soon as he noticed Charlie he smiled.

"Prince Charles!? It has been a while boy, how have you been?"

"Good Mage Dmitri. I have a question for you though."

"Go ahead.

"Why do you hold Rainbow Dash as a hostage?"

"I need immortality from zhese… horses." He spat out.

"Dmitri, they are stronger than us, why do you do this."

"No zhey aren't, zhey are just horses."

"Don't underestimate them, Dmitri; they have power that you could not reckon."

"Bah, they are just horses."

"You must give me Rainbow Dash, Dmitri, before they give you their wrath."

"Yeah, tell him to release me, he smells anyways." Rainbow Dash suddenly shouted.

"You're not helping Rainbow." Charlie said through his teeth.

Dmitri smirked.

"Are you siding with them Prince Charles?"

"Yes, Dmitri…I still cannot believe that you betrayed my mentor by siding with the OFE."

"You mentor was a fool, he sided with a weaker power, one zhat vouldn't win the var… anyvays, I'll tell you vhat. If you can defeat me in a sword fight, then I vill give you Rainbow, if not, zhen I get immortality from the leader." Once Dmitri finished, he looked at Princess Celestia expectantly. She looked back with an annoyed complexion, but she nodded.

Everypony gasped.

"Princess, what are you doing?" A guard asked.

"Don't worry, I know what to do."

"Excellent." Dmitri said. He then began to take off his cloak, revealing a sword handle sticking out from his back and a sheathed knife.

"Uh, hold on a minute." Charlie turned around to the princess.

"Can you spare a sword?"

Princess Celestia nodded, and then turned her head to a guard next to her.

"Swift Sword, please give your sword to Charlie."

Swift Sword nodded, and then walked up to Charlie.

"Please take care of it."

Charlie nodded, then bent down and took the sword from Swift.

"Thank you Swift." He turned around, but suddenly Dmitri began laughing.

"What?"

"You call zhat a sword; it is more of a knife. I'll tell you vhat, I'll use my knife."

Charlie looked at his sword.

"It's a very large knife."

"So is mine."

Dmitri slowly unsheathed his knife, which turned out to be a large knife, just like he said.

"Go ahead, make your move." Dmitri seethed.

At first, nobody made a move, and silence overtook the area. Charlie however, broke it.

"YEAHH!" Charlie charged forward and swung his blade. It swished through the air and stuck another blade with a loud _clink_. Dmitri took the chance and swung his left fist. Charlie ducked quickly enough, though, and Dmitri's fist met air. Charlie took a chance and disengaged the blades, and quickly swung his sword. He smiled as it met cloth, but frowned quickly after as he realized his mistake. Dmitri swung down and struck Charlie's head with the handle of his knife. A loud _ding _resounded through the silence and an oooo, resonated from the crowd. Charlie fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Heh, zhat vas short… the warrior taught you vell." Dmitri said in between breath. "but not good enough."

Dmitri glanced up to the princess.

"Hah, I von! Now vith my immortality."

Celestia smiled.

"Alright, you won Charlie fair and square, now for your reward."

A gasp resounded through the crowd.

"But princess, why!"

"Don't worry Twilight."

Celestia's horn began to glow and light began to surround Dmitri.

"Yes, finally!"

A loud whirling sound echoed throughout the castle grounds. Princess Celestia's horn flared and Dmitri was lifted off the ground.

"THE POWER!" He yelled.

Suddenly it abruptly ended, but Celestia's magic stayed on him.

"Vhat's going on!?" He yelled.

"This." A loud _ding _was heard and Dmitri fell to the ground, unconscious.


	19. Part 3 Epilogue

Charlie awoke slowly to the sound of laughter. He sat up and immediately pain shot through his head. He placed a hand on his head and rubbed it.

"Charlie!"

He turned and saw Twilight Sparkle running towards him.

"You did excellent!" She said as soon as he reached him.

Memories of the earlier fight began to return to him. He frowned.

"But I lost…"

"Don't worry about it; you saved Rainbow."

"Wait, what happened… and how long was I out for?" He asked.

"I knocked Dmitri unconscious, and you were out for a few moments." The princess suddenly said as she walked up to him.

"With what?"

"A stun spell, not too hard to accomplish."

"Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Right behind you."

Charlie turned around and noticed that indeed Dmitri lay on the floor behind him.

Charlie attempted to get up.

"Charlie, don't get up to fast, it's dangerous."

Charlie nodded, and then got up slowly. He walked over to Dmitri and kneeled next to him.

_I guess the princess is the real victor here… I wonder. _Charlie reached for Dmitri's chest and pushed his shirt aside. He found what he was looking for. He heard the _clop clop _of hooves coming from around him. He turned his head around and saw Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, the princess, and a few guards walking up to him. He then looked around and saw a bunch of ponies dispersing.

"What are you looking at?" Rainbow asked.

"I wondered if he had an OFE necklace, and it appears that he does."

"What's OFE?" The princess asked.

"A group formed by humans. Their intentions were on keeping kingdoms tyranny free and on obtaining immortality, in any way possible. They had necklaces that they wore at all times, one that I was about to take from Dmitri."

Charlie once again reached for Dmitri's chest, but this time he reached for the necklace. He grabbed it and ripped it off Dmitri's neck.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Charlie pocketed the necklace. He then stood up. "Oh, there's one last matter that I have to take care of."

Charlie reached into his cloak and pulled out his book.

"Why do you need your book?" Twilight asked. Charlie smiled.

"My mentor taught me a trick that lets me view other's memories. I need to know what happened before the purge, and he was present for it." Charlie said before he opened the book. He levitated it using magic, and then placed one hand on the page with the heart on it. He then knelt down and placed one hand on Dmitri's forehead. Charlie closed his eyes and whispered a few words. Blue light began to surround the book. He opened his eyes and light suddenly erupted from the book, surrounding the area. Charlie removed hands from the book and Dmitri, letting the book float on its own. He then walked next to the ponies as a projection began to appear.

"Nikolai, pick up zhe relic." Dmitri turned to Nikolai. "Vith care."

He watched as Nikolai picked up the relic, and then nodded to him.

"Come on, ve must get ready."

Nikolai nodded, and then followed his mentor out of the room.

They headed up the tower. Finally, after a while, they reached the top.

"Come Nikolai, ve are almost zhere."

They walked through the large room, where there were thousands of people, all crowded in the room. They did made space as Dmitri and Nikolai walked through, though. They eventually walked into the middle, where there were guards who surrounded a pedestal. Dmitri stopped in front of it, and Nikolai walked up to it. He placed the Relic of the Sun and the Moon on it.

"Zhank you Nikolai… ehem."

He turned around and faced the huge crowd in front of him.

"NOW IS THE TIME, MY COMRADES! NOW IS THE TIME THAT WE END THIS WAR, AND RESTORE PEACE UPON THE LAND!"

The crowd cheered.

"NOW, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH, YOUR MAGIC, AND WE SHALL LIVE IN PEACE!"

The crowd let out another hearty cheer, and then Dmitri nodded and turned to the relic.

"Ready Nikolai."

Nikolai nodded, and then turned around to face the relic as well. Dmitri placed his hands on it and began to focus. A light blue magic began to encase the relic, but something else began. The ground suddenly began shaking. Everyone looked around with fear in all their eyes.

"YES, NOW IS THE TIME!"

The ground began to shake violently, toppling people over. The relic began to glow a different color, a bright shade of violet. Dmitri kept his hands on the relic, but he felt power through him.

"YES, IMMORTALITY SHALL BE MINE!"

Suddenly a violet streak of energy struck out, striking hundreds of people. Immediately they turned into a pile of bones. People began to panic as they saw their fellow humans turn into bones and ran for the exit, yet they wouldn't make it. More violet streaks of energy struck out, killing more and more people. Many close to the relic faced death a different way. Violet arms reached out and absorbed the people's energy, leaving piles of more bones. An arm reached out for Nikolai, who scrambled to leave. Dmitri watched in fear as the violet streak of energy grabbed Nikolai. Nikolai turned to his mentor, but when Dmitri saw his face, he saw a smile. He saw white energy being absorbed from Nikolai, who kept on smiling.

"Nikolai!?"

"Goodbye… Mentor." Nikolai said in a deep voice before he disintegrated, right in front of Dmitri's eyes.

"NOOOO!"

The projection ended, leaving everypony shaken. Twilight was the first to recover. She shook her head and glanced up at Charlie, who was tearing up. She glanced down at Rainbow, Spike and the guards, who all appeared to be shaken up. She finally glanced up at the princess, who was staring straight forward, mouth wide open.

"Princess, are you alright?" Twilight asked.

A few minutes passed, yet the princess didn't respond. Everypony else recovered and glanced up at the princess.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" A guard asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just that the symbols on that relic… they're very familiar."

"…."

"To what?" Twilight asked.

"To the Elements of Harmony."

Part 3, "Memories" Duo logy

What if another human survived the purge?


	20. Part 4 Prologue

_1 day later_

"Alright, you ready Charlie?"

"Yes Twilight."

Charlie closed his eyes and focused. He lifted one of his arms and opened his hand. A few minutes passed before he opened his eyes again and sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, Twilight, this is very hard," he complained.

"Yes, I know. It's going to be hard, but you must try. By the way, why did you lift your arm like that?" Twilight asked. Charlie lowered his arm.

"Humans need a conduit to focus their magical energy. Unicorns use their horns, right?"

Twilight nodded.

"Right, well my mentor taught me how to use my arms and hands as conduits, just like he learned from Emperor John. Other's find it easier to use magical instruments to focus their energy, like staves and wands… along with knives and swords, just like Mage Dmitri."

"Magical instruments, huh…" Twilight thought for a minute, then looked back up to Charlie.

"Anyways, I've heard you mention Emperor John quite a few times. Who was Emperor John?"

"Oh, it's a long story, but I'm pretty sure you won't mind."

Charlie reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his book.

"First, I think it would be nice if I showed you the map of the world I lived in."

He opened the book to the heart and touched it. He then released it, letting it fall to the ground.

"Charlie, be careful with the book!" Twilight cringed when the book hit the ground.

"Oh, don't worry; it has a protection spell on it."

The book began to glow lightly, and then it slowly lifted up. It shot light at a nearby chalkboard, producing a projection of a map. Twilight walked up to the map, awestruck on how detailed it was.

"This is the map of the world I lived it." Charlie pointed at the map.

"You can see the North, South, East, West, and Middle Kingdoms."

"Volgaeria, Osman, Wu, Javria, and Sylmar, respectively."

Charlie smiled.

"You are quite a meticulous pony Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight beamed.

"Well, if you look to the west, there is a peninsula, to which I don't know the name. Anyways, there is a huge city there that I call the Great City. It was ruled by Emperor John, who had the great idea of uniting the peninsula and living in peace and harmony. Unfortunately, he was assassinated by the OFE before he could realize his dream. Now, because of his assassination, the city fell into the hands of rioters. The city was looted, but before any of the greedy rioters could escape, something happened."

Charlie paused, and then touched the projection, which zoomed it in. It showed a valley, and in the middle of the valley was the half of a bubble.

"The evil and corruption there caused a magnificent thing to happen. A sudden force killed all the rioters left all the loot there. Many have tried to enter the city, but the bubble prevented them from entering."

Charlie finished, leaving Twilight Sparkle amazed.

"Wow, that's so amazing… wait a second."

Twilight ran upstairs, leaving Charlie wondering. She returned a minute later, however, with a scroll in tow.

"What's that?" Charlie asked

"It's the map of Equestria that Princess Celestia gave me." Twilight said as she walked over to the center of the room. She placed the scroll on the center table there and opened it.

"What does the map of Equestria have to do with… no way."

Charlie ran over to Twilight.

"There, see." Twilight pointed with a hoof on something west of the continent.

"That's impossible. How could it have survived the purge?"

"I don't know, but I do have a question."

Charlie nodded, so Twilight continued.

"How can we get in?"

"What!" Charlie suddenly shouted. His outburst caught the attention of Spike, who was upstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked while he walked down the stairs.

"Twilight wants to go to an ancient human ruin!"

"Oh cool, can I go?"

"Uh, I don't know, can he Charlie?"

"NO!"

"Aw, but why not."

"This place is rumored to be the city of death! Those who go in never return!"

"And who started this rumor?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"I…. don't know."

"Exactly, I'll get Princess Celestia's permission, and then we can go."

Charlie watched as Twilight trotted over to a desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"E-hem,

Dear Princess Celestia,

Charlie has informed me of a human city marked on the Equestrian map. He has told me of untold riches that this city is rumored to have, both of monetary and…"

Twilight turned to Charlie and looked at him expectantly. Charlie sighed.

"Yes, there is a grand library there."

Twilight smiled.

"…knowledgeable value. I await your response.

Your most faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight rolled up the scroll and gave it to Spike, who sent it immediately. She then turned to Charlie.

"Well, you never answered my question, how do we get in."

Charlie sighed once more.

"There's no stopping you is there. Fine, I'll tell you."

Charlie walked over to the projection, and touched the bubble. It suddenly disintegrated, showing city.

"In order to gain entrance, the user must be an excellent user in magic.

"Oh, that shouldn't be so hard." Twilight said with a wave of a hoof.

"So, are you sure I can't go." Spike asked. Charlie frowned.

"I'm sorry Spike, but you can't go, it's too dangerous."

"Fine." Spike crossed his arms.

"You can stay here while we're gone, Spike."

Spike undid his arms and waddled away, saddened.

"Are you sure we couldn't take him?" Twilight asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"I don't know what's in there, and besides…."

_Burp!_

"Ooo, looks like the letter is here."

Spike walked over to Twilight and handed over the scroll, then walked away, still discontented. Twilight watched as he walked away, and then opened the scroll.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I know of the city of which you speak of. It is a forbidden area, but I trust your judgment in going there. I'll be sending for a ship to transport you there. It shall be waiting for you in Vanhoover.

Please take care,

Princess Celestia."

Twilight finished with a smile. She turned to Charlie.

"Well, shall we get ready. Oh, and I'll get my friends."

Charlie shook his head and face palmed.

"Fine…"

Part 4

What if the Great City survived?


	21. Part 4 Ch 1

Twilight turned to her friends. Most of them were staring at Twilight, wondering why she called them up.

"Alright girls, ready?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, ready for wut?" Applejack questioned.

Twilight smiled.

"We're heading out to an ancient human ruin, located on this map!"

She pulled out a map with her magic and showed it to her friends.

"Why did you write all over it?" Rarity asked.

"This is one of Princess Celestia's personal copies."

Twilight walked up next to her friends and pointed on the map with her hoof.

"See, right there is where we're going."

"But it's right in the middle of the ocean." Rainbow noted.

"Right, but this ruin is on an island."

"An island adventure, cool!" Pinkie said while hopping up and down.

"Where's Charlie?" Fluttershy asked while she looked left and right.

"He's already in the train."

"Oh, cool, let's go then!" Pinkie said before she jumped towards the train.

Twilight and her friends soon after followed Pinkie into the train.

Charlie watched as other ponies boarded, then looked out the window.

_I wonder what's it will be like in the city._

Nothing interesting was happening outside; it was the middle of the winter season after all. Charlie turned, bored, when suddenly he saw his friends board.

"Hi girls!" He greeted.

Pinkie Pie ran up and gave Charlie a hug.

"Hi Charlie!"

"You guys are right on time, the train is about to leave right now."

"Alright." Twilight said.

"By the way, where are we going?" Rarity asked.

"Vanhoover."

"I honestly don't get why you didn't want to stay at least one night here." Rarity complained.

"Because, we are in a hurry to get there. The Princess got a ship for us, I don't want to keep it waiting."

Twilight responded.

The group headed up the boarding platform and onto the ship.

"Now this is something I'm familiar with." Charlie said as he walked up to the bow of the ship.

"It is?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Charlie let out a hearty laugh.

"No, but I know much more about ships that go on water."

"Oh."

"Hello there." A voice suddenly came from behind the group.

Everypony turned to the voice and saw who it was.

"Hello." Charlie spoke for the group.

"I am Salty Mane, and I am the captain of this ship."

Charlie glanced behind the older pony, and then looked back at him.

"Is your name actually Salty Mane?" Charlie asked.

"No, it is a nickname."

"Cool, it's very nice to meet you Salty Mane!"

Salty Mane smiled.

"Very nice to meet you too young lad."

Charlie laughed.

"Yes, I suppose."

Charlie turned back to the group.

"Shall we find our rooms?"

"I'll be showing you your rooms. Follow me." Salty Mane spoke up before walking in the other direction.

Charlie sat on a chair at the bow of the ship. He looked up. It had been 2 hours since departure, and Luna's moon was high in the sky.

"Ah, isn't this beautiful!" Rarity exclaimed from next to Charlie.

"Yes, it is."

"It reminds me of one of the scenes from one of my romance novels." Fluttershy said from next to Rarity.

"It certainly does doesn't it."

Charlie gazed ahead and saw a shooting star.

"Well girls, let's head inside, it's story time."

"Alright Charlie, let's hear your story."

Charlie got up from the chair and walked towards the cabins, with Rarity and Fluttershy following. They arrived inside the main room, where the rest of the ponies, save the captain and ship hooves, were.

"Alright Charlie, let's hear this story of yours." Rainbow said.

"Naw, instead of hearing it, let's see it."

Charlie reached into his coat and pulled out the book. He placed his hand on it and let it float.

"Aren't you gonna ask us to join hooves?" Pinkie asked. Charlie shook his head.

"Not this time. You're gonna need some pointers along the way." Once he finished, he backed away.

"I do have to warn you, this is rather graphic though… anyways, let us begin shall we."

A light suddenly consumed the area, and the projection began.

"Your majesty, what do you want for dinner?"

Four people sat around the table, with a fifth person, who asked the question, that stood next to the table.

The projection suddenly froze, and Charlie moved.

"Alright girls, this here," Charlie pointed to a male with a beard, who sat at the top of the table. "is Emperor John."

"This is my mentor, John's brother." He pointed at another, who looked similar to the emperor, but didn't have a beard.

"Those two," He pointed at two younger looking people. "are King William and Prince Richard."

"Alright, let's continue."

The projection once again started up.

"Just greens, for all of us."

"Aw, but why father?" Richard whined.

"Hehe, don't worry we'll all have dessert."

"Oo, what's for dessert?" William asked.

John turned back to the waiter.

"and bring us ice cream, please."

"Thanks father!" Richard beamed.

"No problem."

"You are quite a generous father, John." Charlie's mentor spoke up.

"I just want my children to be happy, brother."

"Sir, there has been a breach in the shield!" A guard suddenly ran into the room.

"Father, what's going on?" William asked, scared.

"Nothing son, just be calm." John said before he turned to the guard.

"Keep on high alert, all of you. We don't know who broke in, but we must be careful."

The guard nodded, then ran out of the room.

"Now, let's us eat, shall we?"

John walked through the streets with his brother and his sons, content with the meal in his belly. Along the way home he received greetings from the citizens of the city. After ten minutes of walking they arrived at the entrance to the palace.

"Alright, head into your rooms, boys, it's time for bed." John told his sons, who nodded and ran into the door.

"John, I'm going to head to bed as well." John's brother said. John nodded.

"Alright, brother." John's brother walked into the door.

A few seconds passed before he heard a gasp.

"John, come in, quick!"

John headed through the door frantically. Inside he saw a sight that turned his stomach. Right in front of him were his two sons and his brother, who were staring at two bloodied bodies on the floor. John ran up to the bodies, who were two of his guards and shook them.

"I vouldn't try that dummkopf, they are dead!" A shadow next to the throne suddenly began to morph. It formed into a person, one who was dressed in all black.

"What."

"You heard me idiot, they are dead."

"You're the one who broke through the shield then."

"Yes, and it vasn't that hard."

"But why, why would you do this?"

"I am from Rhineland."

"Yeah, and?" John asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your enemies, dummkopf."

"What are you?"

"An assassin, and a very good von if I did not say so myself." The assassin said while he twirled a bloodied knife.

"Alright, so that's it?"

"Vhat do you mean 'that's it'?" The assassin asked with a harsh tone.

"Your only attacking us because your our enemies… nothing else?"

"Vell, there is something else." The assassin answered. He walked towards John, who placed a hand on his sword.

The assassin suddenly stopped.

"I know of your vay of getting rid of enemies, of your little 'tree'."

"What, how do you know?"

"I saw it myself."

"But how…. wait you're the one who broke in the first time aren't you!"

"Yes, and I can tell you one thing, I am not amused."

"Does it matter; I'm trying to build a perfect kingdom, one that doesn't suffer from greed, corruption and hatred. One that needs that tree to survive."

"Oh, and I suppose that suffering is your way to perfection?"

"We cannot achieve perfection without a bit of sacrifice and…"

"And vhat? I saw my brother, one of your 'enemies' suffer under your hands. Vell, guess vhat, now is the time that that ends!" A knife flew through the air, but it struck the metal of John's sword.

"Is that all?" John taunted.

"No…" The assassin suddenly drew a sword and charged. The clash of metal rung through the air as the assassin struck his sword with John's.

"Just give up, tyrant and your death will be fast!" the assassin shrieked while he tried to break the stalemate.

John broke the stalemate and swung, striking flesh.

"I'm sorry, but I'll never give up."

The assassin put a hand up to his cheek and rubbed off the blood.

"So be it."

The assassin suddenly lifted his sword, sending John flying. John hit the ground with a loud _thump, _but quickly recovered.

"How do you know magic!?" John cried.

"Hah! I learned it, isn't that obvious dummkopf?"

John lifted his arm and opened his hand. He then placed a hand on his sword and suddenly disappeared.

"Vhat, vhere did you go?!"

"Right here."

_SHHHUNKKK_

"*gasp*"

John pulled his sword out of the body, which fell to the ground.

"There, it's over. Now we…" _SHNK!_

"Father… FATHER!"

John's two children ran over to John, who was slowly falling to the ground. From behind him, another assassin pulled out a knife from his back. The other assassin walked around John's body and next to his face, then knelt down.

"Oh, vhat's wrong?" The other assassin asked.

"How…did…."

"You killed a double, a decoy. Poor John, may you rest in peace." The assassin closed John eyelids, and then turned to the children.

"Now, for the children. Don't vorry, it vill be…_" SHNK!_

The assassin gasped, and then slowly turned his head.

"Damn."

John's brother kicked the other assassin, who fell to the ground.

"Come, children, we must go."

"But what about father?"

"He's gone, William. We can't do anything about him. Now come, this place is falling…"

"He's really dead." A guard said from the door. Before John's brother could say anything, he left.

"Come, we must go, now!"

John's brother led the children through the back, where they saw what was going on. The city was falling to rioters.

"Come on, let's go!"

John's brother led the children out of the city with little resistance. The city itself, however, was beginning to burn.

John's brother looked back one last time.

"Goodbye, John…" He turned his head, but a loud buzzing noise made him turn back.

_The shield, it's falling._

The yells of people suddenly caught his attention.

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, son, but we must get out of here.

The projection slowly fizzled off, leaving a different variety of feelings. Charlie appeared to be tearing up, along with Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy appeared to be scared, while Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow were all frowning. Twilight, however, appeared to be thinking about something.

"So, that's…. that's the story of John's… death." Charlie said in between sniffles.

"Poor children, they were left without their father." Fluttershy said.

Charlie nodded.

"Yes, that's the sad story." Charlie glanced up towards a clock.

"Well girls, looks like it's time to hit the hay."

Twilight glanced up at the clock as well.

"Yes, I think it's time to go to bed."

_Nine-teen hours later, five o'clock P.M._

Charlie walked to the bow of the ship with the ponies following. As soon as he reached the bow he saw an amazing sight.

"That's the city!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes, just like in the memory, it's surrounded by a giant shield."

"Wait, are those other ships?" Rainbow asked. Charlie glanced over and did notice that indeed other ships were there, but they were approaching them.

"Why are they coming closer?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know, but let's see what they want."

"Don't move, in the name of Princess Celestia!" Charlie put up his arms in a surrendering way. Two pegasi guards flew down onto the ship.

"Ahoy, what are you doing out here?" Charlie asked.

"We are stationed here under the orders of Princess Celestia. We are to make sure that nopony enters under any circumstance." A guard spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because this area is forbidden. Now, state your business here!"

"We're here because the princess said we could." Rainbow suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, and how can we be sure about that?" The guard asked.

"Because I am Twilight Sparkle, personal protégé of Princess Celestia herself. She has sent us here under a mission to explore the ruins of this city.

The guards suddenly softened up.

"I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle. You may pass, but be careful."

A few minutes passed before they reached the dock. When they got down, they were escorted by quite a few pegasi guards to a wooden entrance of the city.

"Alright, so how do we get in?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the only way to get in would be to split the shield. Only magic users can do so."

"Oh, well that shouldn't be so hard." Twilight waved a hoof. Soon after her horn began to glow, and the shield began to split.

"Wow, that wasn't hard at all!" Twilight proclaimed.

Charlie smiled, and then walked through the shield.

"Ladies, welcome to the Great City!"

Charlie walked past fallen stone pillars. Along the way he felt the _crunch _of something under his feet, yet he didn't stop.

"STOOOOP!" Rarity suddenly yelled.

Everypony stopped and glanced to Rarity, who was looking at the ground, disgusted.

"What's wrong Rarity?"

"How can you not see that? It's absolutely sickening!"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"The bones, can you not see?"

Charlie glanced down and indeed did see quite a lot of bones. He heard a scream, and looked up. Suddenly flying next to Rainbow was Fluttershy, who was staring at the ground in fear.

"Oh, calm down Fluttershy, it's just a few bones." Rainbow said. Charlie then looked to the right and saw Pinkie Pie. She picked up a skull and placed a hoof on her chest.

"To be, or not to be!" She said in her best showmareship voice.

"Pinkie, knock it off, I'm trying to get notes." Twilight said while she scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Well, what have you got?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it's interesting that the weather here is the same as it is outside, foggy. Yet, none of ruins nor the bones appear to be eroded." Twilight picked up a bone with her magic, but immediately discarded it. "That's gross!"

"What?" Applejack asked.

"It still has skin on it!"

"What, but that's impossible!" Charlie yelled.

"Something here is keeping the ruins safe."

Charlie thought for a minute, then a solution came to his mind.

"Come on girls, I think I know what's keeping these safe."

Charlie began to run, causing the ponies to run as well.

"Where are we going Charlie? We didn't even explore the entire area!" Twilight shouted while she ran.

"We're going to the tree!"

"The tree?" Rarity asked confused.

"Yes, the tree it's a place that my mentor showed me on another map. I'm pretty sure you would like to see it!"

"Hold on, I would like to see this map!" Twilight said. Charlie suddenly stopped, prompting the others to stop.

"Alright fine, I'll show you the map."

Charlie pulled out his book and opened it. He placed his hand on it, and then let it drop. A projection suddenly appeared, showing the map of the area.

"Alright, this is where we are." Charlie pointed on the map their location. "This is where we are heading." Charlie pointed north to an area on the map that said "palace".

"In fact, we're almost there."

Charlie grabbed the book and put it back in his coat pocket.

"See that building, over there!" He pointed to the largest building they could see.

"That is the palace, the largest building in the city. Now come on, let's go!"

Charlie led the group through the ruins and up to the palace doors.

"Now, this is the palace, the library should be in here."

Twilight grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Charlie opened the door, but didn't walk in.

"Charlie, what's the holdup?"

"I can't believe my eyes!" Twilight tried to look from behind Charlie, but he was blocking the doorway. Her horn began to glow and soon after, Charlie was sent sprawling.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Charlie asked while he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't move… hey, isn't that…"

"Yes, it is. The bones of the assassins and of Emperor John."

"Wow, cool!" Rainbow suddenly said.

"Well, we should head to the library; it's where the entrance to the tree is."

Charlie walked past the bones and behind the throne, which stood as magnificent as ever. There was a door there, and Charlie opened it.

"Wow…." Twilight stood in awe as she stared into the library.

"This is truly amazing!" She ran into the library and used her magic to pull numerous books off the shelves. Charlie watched as she did so and smiled. He then walked towards the center of the room.

"Hey girls, come over here for a minute." Everpony turned towards Charlie, who was at the center of the room.

"What's up?" Rainbow asked.

Everpony walked to Charlie and glanced at Charlie, who was pushing on something.

"Be careful dear, you don't know what that will do." Rarity said.

"Oh don't worry; I know what this will do."

Charlie succeeded in what he was doing, for a loud clink resounded throughout the room. Suddenly the room was bathed in a bright blue light.

"Come on girls, let's go." Charlie walked into the circle of the middle.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the tree, now come on."

The girls walked next to Charlie, who placed his hand on the wall. Suddenly they dropped, and all the girls screamed.

The screaming was short lived, however, for the dropping ended, and they were suddenly bathed in a blue light once more.

"Welcome girls, to the Great Tree!"

Charlie led the girls along the path, which was flanked by a small river.

"Wow, what is this place?" Twilight asked.

"Well, technically, it's the chamber where the great tree is."

"You know this place like it's the back of your hand. Why's that?" Rainbow asked.

"My mentor showed me this place in his memories."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, now there is the tree!" Charlie pointed at something in the distance.

All the ponies looked in the direction of where he was pointing, and saw what he was pointing at.

"Wow!" Pinkie was the only one to say something, for all the ponies were overcome with awe.

"Yes, it truly is amazing."

Charlie walked alongside the girls to the great tree. Something off to the side, however, caught his attention.

"You girls go ahead, I need to see something." Charlie walked up another path to something else, but stopped when he heard the _clop clop _of hooves. He turned and noticed Fluttershy was behind him.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy, you wanna see something."

"Uh, sure." Charlie pointed at the wall.

"My mentor showed me this… it's a painting of something that amazes me. He even told me the story of it. Ehem… see those two figures up on wall." Fluttershy nodded her head. "Those two are Life and Death, and the figures below them are John, my mentor, and his two sons. My mentor told me that Life and Death gave them eternal life, and they gave them a crystal that ended up growing into the Great Tree. If you look to the left, there are two figurines with clothing on them. Emperor John had an idea of turning his guard into the Life and Death guard, very similar to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia's guards. Now, if you look at the bottom, there is a…"

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked, interested.

"I… I don't know, it looks like some kind of summoning circle. I think it would be a good idea to copy this down." Charlie pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket and a small pencil. He then hastily sketched it down.

"There, all done." Charlie said before he turned and glanced behind himself.

"Oh, looks like the others are at the Great Tree, let's go join them."

Charlie walked up to Twilight Sparkle, who was staring in awe at the tree.

"Don't look at it too much; it's probably bad for you." Charlie snickered.

"Why is it flashing red and rainbow like that?" Twilight asked.

"It's flashing red from the corruption of humanity, and as for the rainbow, I don't know." Charlie responded.

"Hey, I think I see something!"

Twilight ran over to Pinkie Pie, who was pointing at something with her hoof.

"Looks like a book and a few staves." Twilight said while she examined the stuff. Twilight used her magic to pick up the book. She opened it to the first page.

"Huh, it looks like the personal journal of Emperor John. What do you think Charlie? Charlie?"

Charlie looked at the tree in awe. Memories flew through his mind.

"_What is it mentor?" _

"_It's basically one big power crystal."_

Charlie lifted his hand and placed it on the great tree.

"_Hehahahaa!"_

Charlie glanced around, looking for the source of the voice.

"_Fool!"_

He heard Twilight calling to him.

"What do you think Charlie?"

He turned his head to Twilight.

_Shwing…_

"Charlie?"

_Shnck…_

"Charlie…Charlie!"


	22. Part 4 Ch 2

"Charlie!"

Charlie hit the ground with a loud thump. Twilight watched in fear as Charlie rolled on the incline, and finally fell still. Blood pumped out of the wound, pooling on the ground. Twilight looked up to where Charlie was originally standing, and saw a white wisp in his place. After a few seconds, the wisp began to solidify, and it began to turn into a figure. Finally, the figure formed into a human, and that human turned to face the group. Once Twilight saw the human's face, she immediately recognized it.

"Heinrich!"

"What, that's Heinrich?!" Applejack shouted. Twilight nodded.

"Yes, I remember him from the memory."

"Very good my little pony." Heinrich walked down the incline and up to Charlie's body.

"Poor Charlie, all he vanted vas friends."

"You monster!" Rarity shouted.

"Oh, quiet unicorn, he had it coming to him!"

"Why, why would you do this?" Pinkie asked, tearing up.

"He vould be an obstacle in my master plan!"

"Oh, and what's your plan?" Rainbow seethed.

"Calm down, little pony, all I'm going to do is enslave all of ponykind…" Heinrich suddenly began cackling.

Twilight motioned for her friends to come closer, to which did.

"Come on girls, now that we know his plan, we can take him down." Rainbow whispered.

"But what about Charlie?!" Pinkie cried out. Rainbow Dash glanced over to Charlie, who had a pool of blood around him.

"I… I'm sorry, he's….. gone."

Pinkie Pie rubbed off a tear, then glanced over at Heinrich, who was still cackling. She growled.

"How can we get rid of him?!"

Twilight glanced over to the tree.

"Walk over to the tree; I'll see what we can do."

The group broke off, and when he saw the ponies walking towards the tree, Heinrich stopped laughing.

"Oh, and vhat do you think you are doing."

"Nothing, but what are you going to do?" Twilight asked.

"Well, since you asked, I am going to take over ponykind…"

"With what?" Twilight interrupted.

"You are quite the curious one Twilight Sparkle. So be it." Heinrich walked up to the tree.

"I vill take over ponykind vith this!"

He placed his hand on the tree, and suddenly the ground began to shake. Soon everything began to shake, and the ceiling began to break. Suddenly the tree began to glow brightly, and it broke through the ceiling.

"Was that necessary?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes," Heinrich responded. "for now my plan can begin. I shall now resurrect the dead warriors of this place, and take over all of Equestria."

The ground began to shake once more. Bones began to unearth and began to form together to create full human skeletons. They appeared to look at the ponies when they formed.

"They vere already guarding this place," Heinrich commented. "but now they vill take over Equestria, isn't it vundabar?"

"No, and now is the time to stop you," Twilight yelled. "and to avenge Charlie!"

"Hah, nothing can be done to stop me, not even you ponies and your magic!"

"Oh, don't be so sure." Twilight said while she walked up to the tree.

_If what Princess Celestia said about the Elements and the Relic was true, then this should work._

She placed her hoof on the tree and closed her eyes. Immediately felt the magic flow through her.

_Perfect._

"Girls, formation!"

The ponies gathered around Twilight, and closed their eyes. Heinrich immediately frowned.

"Vhat's going on."

"Face the power of friendship!" Twilight yelled before she opened her eyes, which were glowing white.

"Vhat!" Was all Heinrich could say before he and the skeletons were consumed in a rainbow of magic.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends walked up to the fallen body of Charlie. Twilight turned him over. He had a look of fear plastered on his face and his eyes were wide open. Twilight closed her eyes and smiled, then closed his eyes with her magic.

"Goodbye…*sniff*… Charlie."

Part 4, Discovery Quadrilogy

What if he died?


	23. Part 5

Part 5… What if they could bring him back?

"So that is what I saw in Rainbow Dash's dream sister?"

"Yes Luna, that human is who you saw."

"Why do you tell me now… and should we tell Twilight and her friends?"

"All in due time sister."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle held the book close to her chest while tears ran down her face. She heard hooves walking up to her and felt a hoof on her back.

"Ah'm sorry Twilight." Applejack said while she rubbed Twilight's back in a comforting manner.

"We never should have gone there. He warned me, but I didn't listen, and now, he's gone…*sniff *."

_Ding Ding _

"We're here, Twilight… why don't we go see the princess."

"*Sniff*, alright, fine."

Twilight got up and walked up to the door, with the rest of her friends following. Twilight walked to the side of the door and stood; her friends doing the same. Twilight watched as the guards walked with the coffin in tow. A guard approached her.

"Miss Twilight, where do you wish for us to take the coffin?" he asked.

"Follow us; we're going to go see the princess." Rainbow Dash spoke up for Twilight. Twilight smiled, then turned and walked in the direction of Canterlot Castle.

Ponies watched curiously as Twilight and her friends led guards, who were carrying a coffin in their magical grasp. Two ponies, however, noticed, and walked up to Twilight.

"Twilight, who's in the coffin?" Lyra asked.

"Charlie, he's… he's dead. He's in the coffin."

"Oh my." Bon-Bon gasped.

"What happened!?" Lyra asked, shocked.

"We went somewhere, and… and, Charlie warned me not to go there, and now it's my fault *sniff*."

"Twilight, it's not your fault. None of us could have anticipated what had happened," Rarity comforted Twilight.

Twilight smiled at Rarity, then turned and began to walk towards Canterlot Castle once more, leaving Lyra and Bon-Bon stunned.

"When will that…" Princess Luna never finished, for the door opened, revealing Twilight Sparkle, who had her head down.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, how was the journey?"

"…"

Princess Celestia looked at her little sister, and then glanced back at Twilight.

"Bring it in," a voice called out. Celestia watched as the rest of Twilight's friends walked in, then four guards walked in, carrying a coffin. Princess Celestia immediately frowned.

"Twilight, who is in the coffin?"

"Charlie." Twilight responded sadly.

"What happened?"

Twilight looked up into Princess Celestia's eyes with sadness.

"Heinrich returned and killed Charlie. We used magic from the Elements of Harmony to defeat Heinrich."

"Did it destabilize the island?" Princess Luna asked.

"What?"

"What happened to the island?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It sunk after a while."

"Just as I suspected." Princess Luna said.

Twilight Sparkle opened up her eyes widely.

"You knew?!"

Princess Luna glanced at her older sister.

"Yes, we knew."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?! Maybe we could have avoided Charlie's death if we had known!" Twilight shouted, surprised.

"We didn't know that Heinrich would return, Twilight. You must understand this."

Princess Celestia got up, and began to walk over towards the group. Princess Celestia then turned and began to walk towards the coffin. Once she reached it, the guards placed it down. She used her magic to open the coffin and glanced inside. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry Twilight."

"It…. It's alright, Princess, it's not your fault either. It's my fault. If I had listened to him, this could have been avoided."

Princess Celestia glanced over to her sister. Luna nodded, so Princess Celestia nodded back and then began to walk away.

Twilight looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Princess… where are you going?"

"Follow me Twilight, and guards, bring the coffin."

Twilight glanced back at her friends, who looked at her, confused.

"Come on girls… let's… let's go."

Twilight followed the princesses out of the throne room. She followed, and after a few minutes they stopped in front of another door. Twilight glanced around, and then looked at Princess Celestia.

"Princess, what are… *Sniff*, are we doing at the entrance to the royal garden?"

"Don't worry Twilight, it'll all be alright."

Princess Celestia opened the door and walked inside, with Princess Luna and the ponies following.

Twilight walked in and immediately turned and glared in one direction.

"Uh Twilight, you…" Applejack trailed off as soon as she noticed something interesting.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, what's going on?" Applejack asked the princesses, for they were also glaring in the same direction as Twilight.

"Nothing," Princess Celestia recovered. "Just felt something, that's is all."

Princess Celestia began walking again. Princess Luna bounded up to her.

"Sister, there's no way that he's here."

"Yes, I believe that's him."

"Twilight, what was that about?" Applejack asked curiously.

"I… I felt something, Applejack." Twilight wavered.

"What was it?"

"I don't know, Applejack, I don't know."

Twilight watched as Princess Celestia walked up to a wall, where a vine and numerous objects were sticking out of it.

"Princess, is that a pomegranate vine?"

"Very observant, Twilight, yes it is a pomegranate vine."

"What is a pomegranate vine doing here?" Twilight, who was no longer crying, asked.

"I found something on one of my ventures Twilight. I have only told Princess Luna about it, but now it's time that I told you."

Yellow magic enveloped a pomegranate. Princess Celestia pulled it off and let it hover in front of her.

"Long ago, when the Tower of the Weather was destroyed…"

* * *

Princess Celestia watched as the guards, Shining Armor, and Rainbow Dash walked towards the town. She had sent them check on the town to make sure that nopony had seen the incident.

"I hope nopony else was hurt in this…"

She then turned her head towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"_Twilight should be awakening soon… I think I shall go check on her."_

Princess Celestia began to walk towards Sweet Apple Acres, but turned her head towards the hole one last time.

"_I suppose I will have to clean this up… wait a second."_

She squinted, for it was rather dark. Her horn began to glow. She produced a spell and suddenly everything became bright to her.

"_The plants! They should have been destroyed in that incident… something's not right."_

Princess Celestia's horn began to glow. The yellow magic began to encapsulate her. Suddenly her horn flared. A sudden clap of sound and flash of light emanated from her position… yet she didn't teleport. Rather she faked a teleportation spell and produced an invisibility spell again. She stood still and waited. After 10 minutes the plants began to move. Suddenly the bush began morphing. A short human wearing a wooden mask, a green cloak and wielding a wooden staff suddenly leaned up from the small plant.

"_What's going on?!" _

The tree also began to morph. With Celestia's light spell she could she as a very tall human came from the tree. It was cloaked from the head down in a black tattered cloak.

"Are the ponies gone?" A voice called out.

The cloaked figure nodded.

"Yes, they are," he said in a very similar voice.

Suddenly light appeared from behind the cloaked human. Another human appeared, this one wearing a cerulean cloak, except his face was visible. He was a long haired individual with a scruffy beard.

"So, what do we do now?" the blue cloaked human asked.

"Why must you ask such questions?" the short human barked back in the same voice as the other two.

"What, do you forget his position?" the tall human asked calmly.

"I honestly don't know why you like his company, he's Forgetful," the short one pointed at the blue cloaked human.

"He's really a nice person," the tall one responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" The blue asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." The tall one said.

"He's also oblivious too."

"Silence."

"So, what are we here for again?" The forgetful one asked.

"We are here to take back the soul of Charles Alfredson… if he's dead." The short one responded.

"_So that's his last name."_

Silence ensued before the three humans, but after a minute the forgetful one spoke up.

"So what now?"

"Well we find out where he is… if he's dead."

"Then why are we here?" The forgetful one kept on.

"Shut it Forgetful!"

The tall one turned towards the short one, as if he were glaring at him.

"Oh fine… I'm sorry Forgetful." The short one apologized.

"So is he dead?" the forgetful one asked.

"No."

"_He's alive!?"_

"Oh, where is he?"

"He's in that forest over there." The tall one pointed towards the Everfree Forest. "He's on the forest floor surrounded by fallen trees. In his arms is a pony named Swift Sword, also alive."

"_Thank goodness!"_

"So if he's alive why are we here?"

The short one shook his head.

"We are here to make sure that he is alive, and to clean up this mess." The tall one answered calmly.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright good, now that that is over, let's clean up this mess."

Celestia watched as the tall one, the short one and the forgetful one all turned towards the hole. The tall one and the short one raised their arms. The forgetful one, however, didn't seem to help them.

"_Huh, I wonder if I can do this..."_

Celestia quickly cast a spell on herself to muffle her hoofsteps. She then began to walk towards the forgetful one. She walked up to his ear and began to whisper.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi mysterious voice."

Celestia suppressed her laughter as she continued on.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Arlon the Forgetful."

Celestia facehoofed.

"_How original." _

"Ok… and what are your friends' names."

"… I'm sorry, I forgot."

"What are you blabbering on about now?" The short one turned his head and shouted.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to my new friend."

"_Uh-oh."_

The short one lowered his arms and turned completely around.

"Oh, and who's that?"

Forgetful turned around and looked in Celestia's direction and began to squint.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Maybe it's your imagination." The tall one also placed down his arms and began to walk towards Forgetful. Forgetful shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Well, let's get out of here, before we are spotted." The short one called out.

"Yes, let's leave." The tall one added on.

The tall one suddenly reached for his back and pulled out a staff with a point on it. He touched the ground, and soon all the humans were consumed in light. They disappeared within a matter of seconds, leaving behind nothing. Celestia's horn began to glow as she suppressed the muffling and the invisibility spell. Once she finished she walked towards the hole, or where it was.

"Huh, they covered up the hole… and covered it up in trees." Celestia stopped at the tree line, for she noticed something at her hooves."

"What's this?" Celestia leaned down and noticed that it was a staff.

"_The short one must have dropped it."_ Celestia picked it up with her magic and examined it.

"Hello, what is this?"

Celestia noticed that there was something on it, or rather growing off of it. She picked it off and placed the staff down. She then examined the item.

"It looks like a pomegranate." She told herself aloud. Suddenly the sound of sizzling filled her ears. She glanced down and noticed that the staff was gone. In its place were miniature trees.

She glanced back up to the fruit.

"I wonder…"

* * *

"So that's where you found the fruit." Pinkie noted.

"Yes Pinkie Pie that is where I found the fruit. I told Princess Luna about this discovery as soon as I got back to the castle that night. I also planted the fruit the next day. It grew in a matter of seconds, and produced more fruits very quickly."

"Well, how do the fruits taste?" Pinkie asked.

Princess Celestia chuckled.

"They tasted wonderful, but I also wanted to try something else that I thought about them." Celestia turned to Luna. "Luna, if you will."

Luna smiled at Celestia, and then looked at the ponies.

"We decided to try something with two mice. Something that is a secret… guards, please leave the garden!" Luna shouted to the guards.

The guards bowed, and then filed out of the garden.

Once she noticed that the guards were out, Luna turned back to the ponies.

"Well, as I was saying, we took a few fruits and juiced them. We then found two mice, one unfortunately dead and the other dying."

Luna took the fruit from Celestia's magical grasp and levitated it in front of the ponies. Twilight took it in her magical grasp.

"We decided to feed the liquid to the dying mouse, and you wouldn't believe our results." Luna turned around and used her magic to pull a tile off the floor and glanced into the floor. Her horn began to glow again as she pulled two items from the floor. The items were a small container filled with red liquid and a large glass box. She placed them on the floor.

"The mouse ended up being rejuvenated by the juice! It was amazing! We decided to try it on the mouse that was dead. The results were not the same, however. Look at the results."

She opened the glass box and levitated it to the ponies. Fluttershy was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong with it?"

"We don't know." Luna replied. "The juice revived it, but for some reason it wasn't responsive and its eyes were clouded." She closed up the box and put it to the side.

"I have an idea, but I'm afraid this might happen again."

Twilight suddenly smiled.

"You want to try and revive Charlie with this liquid, huh!"

"Yes Twilight Sparkle."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's try it!" Twilight shouted eagerly.

Luna glanced over to her sister, who nodded. She then levitated the small container and walked over to the coffin.

"Let us see if this works…"

She opened the container and began to spill it on Charlie's body. Nothing happened after a few seconds, leaving Twilight saddened.

"Uh…" Twilight's ears perked up.

"Ch-Charlie!?"

Twilight watched as Charlie slowly got up with his hair covering his face. A few seconds passed, Charlie still in his leaning stance.

"Charlie?" She called out scared.

No response came from Charlie. Princess Luna shook her head.

"I was afraid this would happen…"

"What?" Applejack asked curiously.

"This."

Luna used her magic to lift Charlie's head, revealing Charlie's eyes.

"Oh my…" Rarity covered her mouth. Charlie had a blank stare and all the color was drained from his face and eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Applejack frantically asked.

Princess Luna glanced over to her sister, and then looked back at the ponies.

"We don't know, but what we do know is…"

_*Rustle*_

Everypony glanced over in the direction of the noise. A bush that wasn't there before was right next to the pomegranate vine.

"He's here." Celestia whispered.

"Who's…?" Twilight was cut off by Luna's hoof.

"Shhh…" Luna silenced Twilight.

Celestia slowly approached the bush, which didn't move. Once she got close enough she shot a beam of energy at the bush. It didn't hit it, however. It formed a barrier around the bush and the vine.

"Go ahead, human!" Celestia shouted.

There was no immediate response from anything, leaving Twilight confused.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"That." Celestia pointed at the bush, which suddenly began moving. Green clothing began to morph from the leaves, and suddenly a human leaned up from its fetal position as the bush.

"Damn." A voice called out. Celestia smiled, then shot another beam at the barrier. The human, who was wearing some sort of wooden guise, glanced at Celestia.

"What was that for?" He questioned in a calm voice.

"Is that…"

"Yes it is… the human I saw." Twilight was cut off by Celestia, who already knew what she was going to say.

"Human, why doesn't this water of life work?" Celestia called out.

The human suddenly began laughing.

"Silly pony, it is so obvious."

Celestia's facial expression didn't change while she listened to the human.

"He doesn't have a soul, ha-ha!"

"Is that it?" Celestia asked.

"Yes it is." The human stopped laughing and answered straightly.

"Can you bring back his soul?" Celestia asked.

The human shook his head.

"No, that is not in my power."

"What is your name, human?"

Although he was wearing a mask, his face was partially visible, for parts of his face were exposed.

"Arlon of Life, your majesty."

"How do you know that?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I know a lot of things, young one?"

"Take off your mask, Life." Celestia said calmly.

"What, why?"

"Because, I need to see your face.

Life sighed, then leaned down and removed his mask. He looked up.

"Oh my."

Twilight looked at Celestia.

"What, what's wrong?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"He looks exactly like Forgetful… why do you have the same name as Forgetful?" Celestia asked.

Life chuckled.

"He's my brother."

"That explains a lot, but I have one last question for you."

Life looked up at Celestia.

"I suppose you can ask another question."

"Who are you to give permission to the Princess!?" Rainbow suddenly shouted angrily.

Life simply smiled.

"I am Life, little one."

"You should be talking; I'm almost as tall as you!" Rainbow kept on the offensive.

Life frowned.

"I have nothing to say."

"You're not even powerful enough to bring back Charlie!"

"Shut it, little pony!"

"Oh, then how can we bring him back, then?" Rainbow suddenly asked calmly.

"You need the Veil of Death to bring him back!"

"Oh and how do we get the 'veil of death'?" Rainbow jumped into the air and crossed her hooves.

"You need to summon Death, and in order to do that, you need to present him with a soul of a human!" Life realized what he did, then turned around and face palmed.

"Goodness!" He also shook his head.

"Good, now we have the solution." Rainbow Dash landed. Once she did she was given a hoof bump by Applejack.

"Nice work Rainbow!" Twilight complemented Rainbow.

"But who's soul do we use?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think we should use his soul!" Rainbow pointed at Life. Life, however, shook his head.

"No, I don't think you should do that."

"Oh, and why not?" Rainbow asked crossly.

"First off, I don't want to die, and second off, if you kill me then Death will be the least of your worries."

"I highly doubt that." Twilight shook her head.

"Why don't you use the soul of Dmitri, huh?" Twilight's eyes widened.

"How do you know about…"

"I told you, young one, I know a lot of things."

Twilight turned around to face the ponies behind her.

"Well girls, what do you think?"

"I think he's right," Rainbow said. "Dmitri is just sitting around anyways, and besides, he ponynapped me."

"I agree, he's not exactly a good human." All the ponies glanced over to Princess Celestia, who was the one who spoke up. Princess Celestia then glanced at her sister, who simply nodded in agreement.

"I shall go get him." Princess Luna walked to and out of the door.

Dmitri lay in his cell in the dungeon for crimes against a pony.

"_Ponies are so weak, and very deceptive."_

Suddenly a door opened up. Dmitri got up from his cot and walked to the iron bars. He watched as a dark blue pony walked into the large room outside of the holding cell. As soon as the door opened the guard on watch bowed.

"Oh look who it is, it's Princess Woona!" Another inmate shouted.

"Silence criminal!"

Princess Woona walked towards Dmitri's cell. Dmitri chuckled.

"What an honor Princess Woona."

Princess Woona frowned.

"It's Princess Luna, human."

Dmitri frowned.

"My apologies, your majesty."

"It is alright human… guard!" The guard ran up to Princess Luna.

"Please release this human."

The guard looked at Princess Luna surprised.

"Why your majesty?"

"He is under my jurisdiction now." Princess Luna said. The guard simply nodded and opened the cage.

"Vhy are you releasing me, your majesty?" Dmitri crossed his arms.

"We need you for something, human."

"Oh, and vhat is zhat?" Dmitri asked skeptically.

"Something very important."

* * *

Princess Luna led Dmitri to the door of the garden, where four guards were stationed. The guards watched with a careful eye as the notorious human walked behind their princess.

"Guards, open the door please." Luna said in a calm voice.

One of the guards nodded, then opened the door.

Princess Luna walked into the garden, with Dmitri following.

"Wow, zhis certainly is a nice place… vhy do you bring me here?" Luna didn't answer as they walked towards the ponies and the coffin.

Rainbow Dash gave Dmitri a scornful look as he walked up to the coffin. He looked left and right, then slightly opened the coffin and glanced inside.

"Prince Charles, what happened to you?" He closed the coffin.

"He was killed by your leader Heinrich." Twilight sadly said.

Dmitri glanced back at Twilight, who was glaring at him with glazed eyes.

"I am so sorry ma'am, he was your friend wasn't he?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes.

Dmitri placed a hand on his chin and thought.

"_Dmitri, you must get out of here, they are planning on stealing your soul!"_ A voice suddenly shouted. Dmitri glanced to his right and saw another human.

"What?" Dmitri noticed that the human was staring into his eyes.

"_They are planning on taking your soul!"_

"Telepathy, huh."

"Who are you talking to?" Dmitri turned around and noticed that everypony was staring at him. Dmitri cleared his throat, then glanced at Twilight.

"Ma'am, zhis other human is telling me that you plan on taking my soul, is zhat true?"

Life face palmed

Twilight sighed, then glanced up at Dmitri.

"Yes, it is the only way to bring Charlie back."

"Is zhat vhat you call him… fine."

"What!" Everypony save the Princesses shouted in unison.

"Yes, I vill let you use my soul to bring back Charlie."

"Why?" Rainbow asked, astonished.

"Because, it is about time that I go home, and besides, I vant to see my son Nikolai again. All I can hope is that he forgives me."

"Son?!" Twilight said, surprised.

"Yes, he is my son, I vanted to gain immortality to bring him back, but now I see zhat is impossible."

Twilight glanced at Celestia, who looked at her back, then nodded.

"Alright Dmitri, I promise that this won't hurt." Celestia assured Dmitri, yet he waved it off.

"Go ahead, I do not care."

Celestia nodded, then walked up to Dmitri. She placed her horn on Dmitri's head. Her horn began to glow, then it flashed. She lifted it up slowly, pulling a white ball out of Dmitri's head. Dmitri's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor. Celestia then curved her head down and placed the white ball on the floor.

"So that…"

"Yes, that is his soul." Celestia finished for Twilight.

"Wow, I've never seen a soul before!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

"Well now you have, and you're definitely in for it now!" Life suddenly got up and shook his head.

"In for what?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"That."

Life pointed behind Pinkie, where light was coming out of the ground. Suddenly there was a _pop_ and a small leafless bush appeared.

"That was neat, do it again!" Pinkie turned back to Life and shouted. He merely shook his head, and pointed back behind Pinkie.

"What are you pointing at, the… oh." Pinkie turned around and saw what he was pointing at.

Rainbow Dash turned around right at the same time and saw what Life was pointing at. Fear filled her heart as she stared at the figure of her nightmares.

"You…" She uttered.

* * *

It said nothing as it pulled out a staff from its back. It turned out not to be a staff, rather it was more of a…

"Scythe…"

"RaInbow Dash look out!"

Twilight watched as the cloaked figure taller than Celestia pulled out a scythe. It lifted it up slowly. Immediately Twilight knew what was going to happen.

"Rainbow Dash look out!"

* * *

Twilight reacted quickly as she used her magic to push a fear-struck Rainbow out of the way. It worked, but soon the figure turned his head towards Twilight. It raised a covered hand and closed it to a fist. Twilight suddenly felt something grab her legs. She looked down and saw two bone jaws grab at her hooves.

"What!"

"Now…" He said in a familiar voice. "You will die."

He raised his scythe, but something came up from behind him. He turned, but it was too late.

_Ding!_

He fell to the floor, unconscious. Behind him was a familiar face.

"Princess!"

Princess Celestia placed down the pot, which dissolved into thin air.

"Well that was anti-climactic."

Everypony turned to the Pinkie, the source of the voice.

"What?" Pinkie asked before she jumped over to Life, who was wide-mouthed.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked Life, who closed his jaw and shook his head rapidly.

"That…. that's not supposed to happen!" He shouted with both arms pointing towards the fallen human.

"Oh, and why not?" Rainbow asked while suppressing laughter.

"The only one to successfully knock out Death was… was…. you know what, never mind." He waved it off, turned around and sat.

Twilight smiled, then walked over to Death. He was very tall, so she used her magic to turn him around.

As soon as she turned him around she found what she was looking for.

"The Veil of Death!" The veil began to glow with purple magic. She soon pulled it off, but as soon as she did she gasped.

"What, what's wrong!?" Rainbow asked worried.

"He looks like him!" She pointed with a hoof to Life.

"Huh." Rainbow turned to Life, then walked over to Death.

"He does… explain yourself 'Life'!"

"He's my brother…" Life answered without turning his head.

"O.K, well, what are you waiting for, Twilight, use that…"

"Uh…" Everypony turned towards Death, who was rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep." Rainbow rubbed her two front hooves together.

He suddenly stopped rubbing his head, then felt his face.

"Where's my veil?!" He asked frantically. He looked around, then saw Twilight.

"Why do you have my veil?" He asked, anger filling his voice. He broke into an unusual smile, then reached out to the side.

"You will give me back my veil, or else!"

"Or else, what?" Rainbow Dash hesitated.

"You will die!" The scythe reappeared in his hands, then he assumed an aggressive stance.

"Yeah, you show them!" Life suddenly shouted. Everypony turned to Life, who was standing up, facing them.

"You're in for it now!" Life smiled wickedly.

"Hey, that's what you said earlier!" Pinkie complained.

"Well, I really mean it this time." Life crossed his arms.

"Eh-hem!" Everypony turned back to Death, who smiled once more, then jumped. He aimed for Twilight. Twilight reacted and jumped out of the way, Death landing where she was standing.

"Yeah, way to go Twi'!" Rainbow raised a hoof and cheered. Death turned his head and growled at Rainbow Dash.

"Ehehe…" Rainbow falsely laughed. "I didn't say anything…"

"Hurry my little ponies, behind me!" Princess Celestia suddenly shouted. Everypony took off towards the princess while she shot up a beam of magic. Twilight was about to reach the safety of the shield, but a voice called out from behind her.

"Ah-ah-ah, you can't leave."

Suddenly two pony skeletons appeared in front of the group.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy called out.

Twilight stopped her running. She looked at the veil, then an idea came up in her mind.

"Aha!" The veil suddenly disappeared, teleported somewhere else.

"What!" Death suddenly shouted.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Celestia and the group, who were right next to Life, turned to him.

"What, what did she do?" Pinkie asked.

"You never take the Veil of Death, and now that she hid it, it will agitate him even more!"

The group turned back to Death and Twilight, who were still facing each other. Death, however, suddenly began to twitch. The two skeletons of the ponies also broke down, right in front of the group.

Twilight looked at Death with interest as his body violently twitched. He looked down. He stayed like that for a few seconds, but soon he glanced back up. Twilight nearly vomited as she noticed that his eyes slowly fell out of his eye sockets. His skin also began to wrinkle up.

"Where did you place my Veil!?" He shouted in a different voice.

"I… I can't tell you." Twilight said in slight fear.

"So be it…" He said before he raised his scythe. He begun a fast walk towards Twilight.

Twilight took a battle stance, then thought of her options.

"_What can I do? I face an unknown opponent…" _She looked down.

"Too late!" A voice unexpectedly shouted out from behind her. She gasped.

"Oh no!" Her horn began to glow, and she immediately turned and shot a beam. It impacted right in the middle of his chest and shot out of the other side.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that he stopped his attack.

"Foolish pony, do you know what you have done!"

Twilight turned her head towards Life, who was smiling.

"Well, I think she defeated him." Fluttershy smiled.

"No! That only will agitate him even more. You might have hit his heart, but now you must face the aftereffect."

Everypony turned towards Death, who had changed his position and now had his head facing down.

"You…" Death simply said in a dry voice before he looked up. Twilight looked on in horror when she saw his face, which looked like a human skeletal face. He raised his scythe, but didn't move.

"What…"

"Twilight, behind you!" Twilight turned and saw Death standing there, in the same stance. Her horn lit up and she shot a concussive blast at him. It sent Death sprawling, but without shattering his bones.

"Twilight, behind you…again!" Twilight turned her head quickly and noticed the Death that was standing there earlier was walking up to her. The same idea came to Twilight's mind as her horn lit up once more. Once he got close enough, she shot another concussion blast at Death, sending him flying.

"Enough…. of this!" A dry voice called out. Twilight turned, but it was too late. Death slapped Twilight, sending her sliding across the floor. Twilight felt a stinging sensation across her lower body when she finally stopped sliding.

"Twilight, look up!" Twilight looked up slowly, and noticed Death up in the air.

"Now, you… will die…" Death's voice rang out from above her. Twilight watched as Death fell closer towards her, scythe raised. Twilight closed her eyes, and accepted the incoming doom.

* * *

"Twilight…"

Twilight slowly opened her eyes and looked up and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Huh, what happened?"

Rainbow let out a chuckle, then pointed with a hoof up into the sky.

"That."

Twilight looked at Death in the sky. He appeared to have frozen in midair. She glanced at the Princesses, who shook their heads.

"Who did this?"

"Ты ослушался приказа."

"I didn't disobey the order, honestly!" Everypony glanced over towards Life, where someone short was standing over him.

"Я так не думаю. "

He lifted his hand, and Life suddenly disappeared. He lifted his other hand where Death was. Twilight looked up and Death was gone too.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, intrigued.

He turned around, and immediately Twilight recognized him.

"Ni…mph." He suddenly appeared in front of Twilight and covered her mouth.

"Ah-ah, don't say it."

The mysterious figure removed his hand and walked back.

"Now, I think it should be easier if I get into more… suitable clothes."

Light engulfed him, and after a few seconds a much taller silhouette appeared in the light. He walked out of the light, and as soon as he did everypony recognized his looks.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second!" Rainbow shouted. "You look exactly like…"

He smiled.

"Yes, I look like the other three, but that's because they my brothers." He replied.

"Well then, what is your name, human?" Princess Celestia moved up and asked.

He moved a hand to his heart.

"I… am the powerful Arlon the Wizard!"

Twilight shook her head.

"Ugh… anyways."

"What are you doing here?" Celestia once again spoke up.

The Wizard chuckled.

"I am here because Life was out of line. His intention was to kill you ponies."

"What?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Yes, and because of such I had to intervene. Well… it didn't help that you took off Death's veil, either." The Wizard shook his head.

"Well, we had no other choice. We had to take the veil to bring Charlie back!" Rainbow pointed a hoof behind her, where Charlie was still sitting up.

"Ah yes, Charlie… I will allow this." He turned around and began to walk.

Twilight's ears twitched.

"What?"

"Yes, I will allow Charlie to return." He said without turning around.

"Um, thanks?" Rainbow questioned.

"No problem."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Twilight lifted a hoof and shouted.

He stopped, then turned around.

"It is time for me to return to my duties, ta-ta."

Suddenly light engulfed the area. In almost an instant it disappeared. Arlon the Wizard was gone.

"Charlie…" A familiar voice called out.

Charlie turned his head. Light soon appeared from in front of his eyelids.

"Uh, one more minute, Henry."

"Henry? Who's that?"

_Wait a second, that's not Henry, it sounds like Rainbow Dash._

Charlie slowly opened his eyes, and saw two eyes staring into his.

"Welcome back… Charlie!"


	24. Part 6 Ch 1

Part 6…

"Why? Why must it happen?"

"Everypony has their time Charlie. Even you and I must leave eventually."

"No, it can't, I never want it to end."

"I'm sorry Charlie, but that is just nature."

"No… what if…."

* * *

"There, all finished, now all that is needed is the blood…"

"Charlie!"

"Yes, Princess Luna."

"We brought the knife like you said, now what is it... what is that?"

"It is a symbol I learned while I was at the Great City."

"What is it for?"

"You will see."

* * *

"I call upon the forces of Life and Death… now, hear my plea! Give them immortality, please, and bring back those who have passed."

* * *

"What, is that the only way?!"

"Yes, I am sorry Pass… Ow, what was that for?"

"You are starting to become more forgetful than Forgetful."

"Anyways, I am sorry Charlie, but returning with us is the only way."

"_*Sigh*_… so be it."

"I apologize for my actions earlier, your majesties."

"Death, you could not control your actions, we forgive you."

"Thank you, now, then, shall we finish this."

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

"Tia, look!"

"Wow, look at all the humans."

"It looks like they're ghosts."

"Well hello little one…. wait, aren't you Nik…"

"Yes, it is me. Now, know this. We are watching over ponykind now."

"…."

"I apologize for my voice, it scared him too."

* * *

"Everypony, look!"

"What is it?"

_BOOOOOMMMM!_

"Take cover!"

* * *

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, hey, Applejack, you look younger!"

"Why, so do you, and so does Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy."

* * *

"Princess Celestia!"

"Hello everypony."

"What was that, explosion… and why do we look younger?"

"Life has been restored in all of you because of one's noble sacrifice."

"Oh, who's that Princess?"

"By the way, where's Charlie? I thought he went to see you."

"…"

…What if it never had to end?"


	25. Part 6 Epilogue

Twilight Sparkle flew towards the grand city of Canterlot. She had in tow a bunch of flowers, all chosen out and bought by each of her friends. She soon arrived at the capital, but was soon stopped by two guards.

"Halt, who goes there!?" They pointed their staves at the intruder, but soon lifted their weapons as soon as they realized who it was.

"Our apologies Princess Twilight Sparkle, we are just on the lookout, you can't be too careful after all these attacks on the city."

Twilight smiled.

"How can you be so sure that I am Twilight, hmm?"

"We, uhh."

The guards looked at each other for a minute, then dropped their staves once more.

"Halt, under the name of Princess Celestia. You are under arrest for the…"

Twilight Sparkle dropped her smile.

"Oh, don't worry, it's really me, Twilight Sparkle."

"How can we be so sure that you are Twilight Sparkle?"

"Could a changling do this?"

Twilight's horned began to glow as a spell came up in her mind. Her horn flashed as she shot two beams at the guards. The beams were immediately absorbed by the guard's energy shields. Twilight let out a sheepish laugh.

"Uh… oops."

The guards frowned, then began to power up their staves.

"Hold on!"

The guards lifted up their staves, then turned around to who was addressing them.

"Your majesty."

"What is going on here?" Princess Celestia asked in a soft tone.

"This changling is attempting to enter the city, your majesty."

"That's not a changling, that's Twilight Sparkle." The Princess smiled.

"But how do you know that?" The guards questioned.

"I know Twilight Sparkle."

"But how?"

The Princess sighed.

"Twilight, please take off your shield apparatus."

Twilight nodded, then took off the large crystal on her chest.

"There. What are you going to do Princess?" Twilight asked.

"This." Princess Celestia then shot a beam of light at Twilight Sparkle, who flinched, but the beam of light didn't do anything.

"There, see, she isn't a changling."

"Huh, very well, you may pass Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle thanked the guards, then placed the crystal back on her chest. She then walked back up to the Princess.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran up to the princess and gave her a hug.

"Twilight, my dear. What brings you here?"

"I was told they finally finished the statue.

"You were told correct, Twilight. They did finish the statue. Why don't we go see it right now?"

Twilight nodded.

"Lead the way, princess."

Twilight, with her flowers in tow, followed the princess. Princess Celestia led Twilight through the castle and into the princess' personal indoor garden.

Memories of the revival of Charlie came back into her mind, bringing a few tears to her eyes. They then walked towards the middle of the garden, where a large statue sat in it. It was a statue of Charlie. He had his right hand sticking out, as if he were motioning to stop. Twilight and the princess walked up in front of the statue, where they stopped. Twilight decided to look at the statue some more. In his left arm was a filly, who Twilight recognized as…

"Hey Princess, isn't that me?"

"Yes it is, Twilight. Why don't you look at the bottom of the statue as well?"

Twilight focused her attention at the bottom, where she noticed 7 other fillies, and a dragon.

"Hey, it's my friends, and that's Spike! But wait, who's that?" She pointed at the other two fillies.

"That's me and Luna, Twilight. So, what do you think of it." The princess asked, smiling.

"I think it's beautiful, Princess." Twilight smiled back.

"I agree. I also placed the original crystal where his heart would be. So it looks like his heart is glowing."

Twilight then turned around, and grabbed the flowers she chose out. She walked up to the statue, where she placed the flowers next to a plaque, which she looked at and read out loud.

"Happiness is Friendship

Friendship is Forever."

The End.


	26. What if Adventures 1

Memories

Ch. 1

"Alright you foals!" Commander Silver Shield shouted to get the attention of the group before him.

"Here's the situation. A group known as the EFF has taken over the city of Manehatten." A gasp resounded throughout the room. Everypony turned to the source of the gasp, a private by the name of Golden Heart.

"Uh…"

"Hey, by the way, what does EFF mean anyways?" A sergeant, Sergeant Solid Shield, asked a question.

"It means Equestrian Freedom Fighters you dote!" Knight Swift Arrow, who was sitting at the back, barked at him.

"Silence! Now, like I was saying… The Freedom Fighters have taken over the entire city, and…"

Private Golden Heart watched as he went off, but truly wasn't paying attention. Her mind was wandering, back to when she met her comrades in arms.

Golden Heart had just walked out of boot camp. She was smiling, as she was now ready for whatever the world threw at her. Anything, except…

"Private Golden Heart," A mail mare flew up to the soldier.

"Uh, yes." She responded.

"Telegram." The mail mare reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a letter. She gave it to Golden Heart, then flew off.

"Huh, I wonder what this is for." She unfolded the letter and began to read it aloud.

_Private Golden Heart,_

_You are to be transferred to 20__th__ Battalion, effective immediately. You are our new squad medic._

_Signed,_

_Commander Silver Shield._

"Huh?" She said aloud.

He soon found himself in the army barracks, surrounded by new faces.

"Hello, I don't think we've met yet, I am Sergeant Solid Shield." One of the soldiers walked up to her. He then turned around to his comrades, and motioned for them to move forward.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'."

"I'm Brave Heart." The only female of the group, besides herself, walked up.

A royal guard shouted from his position at the back of the room.

"Knight Swift Arrow, at your service."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Golden Heart looked around, but noticed one pony was missing.

"Where's the commander?" she asked, intrigued as to where his position was.

"He's sorting through some reports right now, after all, didn't you here, there was an attack on the city of…."

"So, you're the new medic. Now, even if you are the medic, I don't need your help, even if my legs get blown off." A voice called out from the entrance of the barracks. Everypony turned to the new voice, everypony recognizing him as the commander.

"Hail, commandant, it is an honor to…"

"Shut up, knight."

"Ah, commander, always the one snap at us." Sergeant Solid Shield said with a smile. Everypony let out small chuckle.

"Silence."

"Ah, I still remember it like it were yesterday."

"That's because you just came in yesterday, and now we get to see some action!" Private Brave Heart added.

"No doubt this will be the most action any of us will see for a long time coming." Commander Silver Shield said. "Now come, we have a lot of preparing to do."

"I can't believe they made me switch my weapon!" Swift Arrow complained. "I much rather a good old fashioned bow and arrow any time of the week!"

Golden Shield chuckled as she watched Swift Arrow, who was fiddling with his weapon.

"Be careful with that, it could go off at any time!" Commander Silver Shield warned.

"I honestly don't know why the Princess made us use these weapons, they're unreliable."

"Don't say that, Swift Arrow, they're the best weapons I've seen." Sergeant Solid Shield said. "And besides, the rebels have these weapons too. I heard that the guard were equipped with spears and bows, and that they got massacred by the rebels, no survivors.

A moment of silence passed before a door opened, and a tall fellow walked in.

"Ah, it's good to have you here…"

"Who are you…. And why are you dressed so scary like?" Sergeant Solid Shield called out.

"Eh-hem…" The commander cleared his throat. "If you let me finish I would have introduced him. His name is Prince Charles, and he is one of the Princess's elite shock troops.

"Oh, cool, the last human, and a shock trooper, just like you said commander!" Sergeant Solid Shield smiled like a little foal.

"Oh jeez, you remember what I said?!" the commander shook his head. "anyways, he is here on my request, so you are going to treat him like an honored guest, understood, and he's not part of the DSV, alright."

"Yes sir!"

"Why don't you talk, sire?" Swift Arrow asked.

"Oh, sorry, just waiting for my turn." Charlie said.

"Why are you fighting for us?" Brave Heart asked.

"Oh, hold on." Charlie reached to his head and pulled off the veil. He then looked at Brave Heart.

"Princess Celestia named me a citizen of Equestria 20 years ago, so I felt the need to fight for her, and after the OFE, I had a bad problem with rebels."

"Oh, who are the OFE, and what are you dressed like?" Solid Shield asked, still smiling.

"The Order of the Free and Eternal, a long story, but to put it short, they despised monarchial rule, and now this EFF reminds me of them, so they have to be put down. As for my outfit, I'm dressed as Death, pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Pretty cool."

"Wonderful."

"Everypony," Golden Heart called out. "We're here."

"Damn these rebels to Tartarus!" Golden Heart screamed.

Commander Silver Shield turned to the private behind himself. "Enough of your whining, we have to capture the city square!"

Private Golden Heart swallowed hard, then nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright you lot, we are all going to charge into the building as the rest of the battalions are giving us covering fire!"

"Yes sir!" The rest of the battalion shouted.

"On my command, we charge forward!"

"Bah, screw it, I'm going in!" Private Brave Heart shouted. Private Brave Heart got up from her sitting position in the trench and poked her head above the trench.

"Brave Heart!" Private Golden Heart shouted.

"NO!"

_PSST _

She suddenly jolted, and fell stiffly to the side, grey matter and blood spewing out of the wound.

"Damn Sniper! Anypony else wanna try that!?"

Everypony stared blankly at the commander.

"No, good, now follow my lead!"

Private Golden Heart watched as the command's horn began to glow, and suddenly he shot a smoking energy ball into the air.

"Alright everypony, let's move!" The commander shouted before he got up and jumped out of the trench. Private Golden Heart watched as her comrades jumped of the trench, one by one. Soon, she was the last one left. She shook her head then got up and jumped out of the trench.

She ran blindly into the smoke, and soon she ran into something wet.

"Uh…"

Private Golden Heart glanced down, and immediately recognized what it was. Blood. She followed the trail. After a few seconds she ran into a body. Her heart leapt in her chest when she realized who it was.

"Commander!"

"Golden Heart… Help me….."

* * *

Ch. 2

_20 years prior to The Battle of Manehatten_

Huge purple eyes was all that Charlie could see.

"Welcome back…. Charlie!"

"Help Me!"

Charlie twitched in his position and shoved Twilight off of himself. He then looked around, where he saw other ponies watching him.

"Ponies!? What kind of world am I in?"

He placed his hands on his head then suddenly began to scream.

Soon, however, Light encapsulated him, and he suddenly felt sleepy. He fell to the floor, fast asleep.

"What's going on?" A guard suddenly opened the door. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"After all that commotion with the forces of life and death, they only decide to come in right now." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash let out a chuckle.

"Bingo."

"Oo, where's Bingo? I haven't seen him in a long time!" Pinkie shouted. Everypony glanced at Pinkie, who simply shrugged.

"Well, it's true."

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight thought about it for a minute.

"Ah-ha, the memory spell!" She exclaimed.

"That's a perfect idea Twilight!" Applejack complemented her.

"Alright," she walked up to Charlie and thought of the spell.

"Here it goes." She lowered her horn, which began to glow, and placed it on Charlie's forehead.

"Ugh…"

Charlie opened his eyes, and was met by a familiar face.

"Welcome back, Charlie!"

"Twilight?"

Charlie placed a hand on his forehead.

"Uh, what happened?"

"You died!" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed.

"What!"

"Indeed, you did pass away, but by the brave efforts of this pony here," Princess Celestia walked up to Twilight and placed a wing on her back.

"My most faithful student Twilight Sparkle, now you are here, back to us."

Charlie watched as each of her friends and Princess Luna walked up to back up Twilight.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Charlie stuttered.

"I, I'm forever in you debt Twilight Sparkle." Charlie got up from his laying position in… a coffin… and then jumped out.

"Well, that explains why I seemed taller than you, princess." He looked back at the coffin, his coffin.

"Anyways, like I said earlier, I am forever in your debt, Twilight Sparkle. One day, I will pay you back." Charlie then bowed to Twilight.

"By the way, what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Twilight battled the evil forces of life and death to bring you back!" Pinkie cried. "She nearly lost, were it not for some random guy, who stopped the battle and let us bring you back!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, exactly what I thought of it as well." Rainbow added on.

"So then it's true, then, the forces of Life and Death, and how they gave the royal family immortality."

"Huh?" Princess Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, not your royal family, I'm talking about my royal family."

"Oh, and we have a gift for you too." Princess Celestia said before she turned around and walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Fluttershy turned to Princess Luna.

"While you and your friends were gone to the island, Princess Celestia and I had made something for Charlie. I think he will like it."

"Oh, what is it?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see."

A few minutes passed before the door opened up. Princess Celestia came in, with something floating behind her.

"This, this is something my little sister and I made for you Charlie." Princess Celestia levitated the item towards Charlie, who took it in his grasp.

"Wow! It's a new outfit!" He examined it with a giddy smile.

"You guys are the greatest!"

He walked over to Princess Celestia and gave her a hug. He then walked over to Princess Luna and also gave her a hug.

After all the hugging, Princess Celestia spoke up.

"I do believe there is a bush over there where you can change behind. After all, those clothes you are in are still stained with blood…"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

"Aw, and that was one of my great winter designs too!" Rarity complained.

Charlie turned around to Rarity.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the shirt and the coat."

Rarity smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. At least your back."

Charlie smiled deeply.

"I'm truly lucky to have friends like you guys!" Charlie exclaimed before he walked off to the bush and began to change.

"Hey, did you guys have me cleaned!" Charlie shouted out from behind the bush.

"Yes Charlie, we didn't change your clothes though. After all, we didn't have a spare change for you." Applejack responded.

"Alright!"

After a few minutes, Charlie walked out from behind the bush. He was clad in a pure white cloak, with a cape that was midnight blue on one side and white on the other. On the backside of the cape was the cutie marks of Celestia and Luna, conjoined together in a magnificent fashion. He also had midnight blue boots and pants on.

"Now then, for the finishing touch. Charlie, would you please come over here." Celestia spoke up. She waited as Charlie walked over to Celestia, who then met him and placed something on his hair.

"Wow, Charlie, you look magnificent!" Rarity spoke up.

"What, what is it?!" He asked.

"Look at your hair, there's something connected to it."

Charlie pulled at a clump of stands on his hair, and then look at it.

"Wow, it truly is an honor, your majesties.

Connected to his hair were two feathers, one midnight blue and one white, from both of the princesses.

"It was nothing, Charlie. Now, for one last thing." Princess Celestia spoke up. "I now name you a citizen of Equestria, congratulations."

Charlie beamed. "Wow, thanks!"

After that, a few moments of silence passed before Luna cleared her throat.

"Now that we are finished, why don't you tell us what happened on the island?" Princess Luna asked.

"Well, was an interesting experience," Charlie spoke up. "First off, I told my friends about the story of Emperor John and his sons, one that I will also tell you as well, but that was on the ship. When we arrived near the island, we were meet by guards, who were questioning why we were there."

"Yes, we stationed guards near the island, for entrance to island is forbidden." Princess Celestia shook her head.

"Why is it forbidden?" Twilight asked.

"Every explorer we sent there never came back." Celestia responded.

"Oh, well that might explain why there was some bones that still had a bit of flesh left on them." Charlie added. "Well, anyways, after Twilight gave us permission, we entered the island. I lead the group to the palace, where we found the bones of Emperor John and the assassins, but once again that is a story I will have to tell you another time. Anyways, I then lead them to the chamber of the Great Tree."

"We knew there was some type of power source there, but we could never find out what it was." Princess Luna said.

"Yes, you're right, there was a power source there, the Great Tree. Basically, it is one giant power crystal."

"What is a power crystal?" Princess Celestia asked.

"A crystal that provides power, siphoned from another power source. The power source can be anything, even life force!" Charlie said dramatically.

Princess Celestia thought about it for a minute, then looked back at Charlie.

"What happened to this 'power crystal'?"

"I don't know…"

"We brought it with us." Twilight spoke up, cutting off Charlie.

"May we see it?" Princess Celestia asked politely.

"Sure." Twilight Sparkle then teleported out of the room, but soon came back with saddle bags on her back.

"Here you go." Twilight gave the head sized crystal to Princess Celestia, who took it in her magical grasp. She examined it for a few minutes, then placed it down right next to her.

"This looks promising. Did you find anything else while you were there?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, in fact, we did. We also found a few staves like this one." Twilight pulled a staff that was strapped to her back and gave it to the princess.

"Interesting. Is that it?" The Princess asked.

"Oh, and there's this book we found near the tree."

Twilight gave the book to Princess Celestia, who took it in her magical grasp. The princess examined the book, then opened it to the first page.

"Careful Princess, that book is rather old." Charlie warned.

"Alright, I'll take care of it."

She placed the book right next to the staff and the crystal.

"Alright everypony, you may have to give us time to review the book, so I urge you to head home."

"Thank you once more, princess." Charlie said before he turned around to the ponies and followed them out the door.

Once they were out of the door, Princess Celestia turned to Princess Luna.

"This needs some research done into it, Luna. Care to read with me?"

"I would love to, Tia."

* * *

Ch. 3

_20 years prior to the Battle of Manehatten_

Princess Celestia walked up the stairs with her little sister Princess Luna beside her. They eventually came to a stop in front of a large door with an engraving of Celestia's cutie mark on it. In front of it were two stationed guards.

"Welcome back Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna." One of them said. Princess Celestia nodded her head. She then walked into the room, and waited at the side of the entrance for her little sister to enter. Once she did, she walked over to the fireplace and levitated a spare pillow for Luna. She then sat on hers. Celestia motioned with a hoof for Luna to sit down.

"Go ahead and sit down Luna."

Luna nodded, then sat down on her pillow and waited for Celestia.

"Alright, how about we turn on the fireplace, shall we?" Celestia said before she turned on the fireplace with her horn. Once it turned on, she turned and levitated the book up to her face.

"Now then, let's see what's in this book."

She opened it to the first page, then began to read.

"_Entry 1…"_

"So it's a journal then." Luna added. Celestia nodded, then began to read once more.

"_I can't believe it! I've been granted immortality by Life and Death themselves. Many thought of it to be a myth, well not anymore! Myself, Henry, my father, and my two sons were granted immortality. It's unbelievable, I know, but now I know they exist. Anyways, now tomorrow I take over the city."_

"So they gave those humans immortality, incredible…" Luna added.

"Your right, here, why don't you read the next entry." Celestia said. Luna nodded. Celestia then gave over the book to Luna.

"_Entry 2,_

_I've taken the city, just with the help of my supporters, my brother, and my father. I'm guessing these people wanted a new ruler."_

"_Entry 3," _Luna continued on.

"_My father… gone, killed in a protest, I suppose that they didn't want a new ruler. Now I take over the throne tomorrow." _

"_Entry 4, _

_I planted the crystal like Life said, and I planted it in a place that only my brother and I could find. I plan to use this crystal to restore harmony to the world. One kingdom at a time."_

"_Entry 5…."_

"Uh, Luna, are you sure you don't want me to read it as well?" Celestia asked softly.

"It's alright big sister; I am intrigued by this journal.

Celestia nodded, so Luna continued.

"_Entry 5,_

_The crystal has not grown since yesterday, I guess it is time to capture some prisoners. It is a good thing too, for the neighboring city has just declared war." _

"_Entry 6,_

"_Soldiers have fought and died bravely this day, and I have the prisoners, I guess it is time to enact the plan."_

"_Entry 7,_

_It worked! The crystal has grown to a tremendous size. Life may have said that any power source may work, but I think that life energy is the best!"_

"_Entry 8,_

_I'm afraid the people are starting to catch on. Some group named the OFE has been noted. They seem intent on getting me, as what my spies say. I guess it's time to set up the barrier._

"_Entry 9,_

_I've set up the barrier, but something is wrong. The guards have noted suspicious people walking around. This can't be good."_

"That's it Tia." Luna said and closed the book.

"Hmm, now that I see that this is the crystal, follow me." Celestia got up and walked towards the door. Luna doing the same.

"Let us go to the gemstone caves, I have a plan."

Luna nodded, then followed Celestia out of the room and towards the gemstone caves.

"Tia, are you going to activate the crystal?" Luna asked once they reached the gemstone caves.

"Yes, Luna, this will be a boon to the ponies, and with such power, maybe we can even…" She muttered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Luna asked, confused.

"Stop Death."

* * *

Ch. 4

_12 hours before The Battle of Manehatten._

"So commander, what's your story?" Solid Shield asked. Everypony was gathered around a campfire, with Solid Shield and Swift Arrow flanking Commander Silver Shield.

"I can't tell you my story…"

"Awww…" Solid Shield complained. Silver Shield chuckled.

"Not without hearing yours."

Solid Shield thought for a few seconds, then turned to face Silver Shield.

"Well, when I was a colt, I experienced something horrible."

"What was it?" Golden Heart asked, interested.

Solid Shield chuckled, then dropped his head.

"Bullying. One day my friend was bullied for being a blank flank. He was devastated. Luckily, he got his cutie mark the next week, but I never experienced such sadness in my entire life. I vowed I would protect any who couldn't protect themselves, so when I was old enough, I enlisted for the military." He lifted his head, then turned to Brave Heart.

"So what's your story?"

"I don't have a story,"

"Eh," Solid Shield shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"But," Brave Heart started. "When I was younger, I was always the last one in. I was the weakest in my class, so when we played games, I was always the last one chosen. Well not anymore, I enlisted in the military, and I WAS THE FIRST ONE CHOSEN!" Brave Heart got up and slammed a hoof, to emphasize her point.

"For what?" Swift Arrow snickered. Brave Heart growled, but sat down and turned to Golden Heart.

"So what's your story newbie?" She asked Golden Heart. Golden Heart smiled.

"I always wanted to help ponies. When I was younger, I learned about medicine and first aid, and I was always the first one to help somepony when they were hurt. Eventually I attended medical school, but only for a short time, so I could enlist in the army to help those who are hurt in the field."

"How touching…" Solid Shield said sincerely.

"So, Swift Arrow, what's your story?" Solid Shield asked.

"Not much, just that I always wanted to join the royal guard when I was younger. My older brother was a royal guardspony, and I looked up to him. When I was old enough, I joined the guard."

He glanced over at the commander, who seemed to be staring into the sky.

"Alright commander, we're done, now what's your story?"

The commander sighed, then looked down at the fire.

"Well, when I was younger, I was in the royal guard. I was a great guardspony, and my merits were so high that even the princess noticed. She called me in to the throne room one morning, and there she gave me the news…"

_19 years prior to The Battle of Manehatten._

"Good morning guard, how was your sleep?" The princess asked.

"It was good, thank you princess."

"Well, I've reviewed your records," She lifted up a stack of papers with her magic. "and I say it's very impressive."

"Thank you princess."

"In fact, it's so impressive that I am inclined to offer a position with my personal guard."

"I am honored princess!" Knight Silver Shield bowed.

"Do you accept?" The princess asked, ignoring his bow.

"I accept your proposal, many thanks, your majesty."

"Good, then I need you to be ready for duty tomorrow."

"Wait a second, you got a position with the princess's personal guard?!" Swift Arrow exclaimed.

"Yes, I did, but that isn't important right now, what is important is that you vow not to tell anypony what I will say tonight!"

Everypony nodded, so Silver Shield continued.

"Well, soon we were deployed, to an area south of Equestria, known as…"

"The Changling Kingdom…" Silver Shield said aloud when he saw the castle in the distance.

"Don't get to distracted." Somepony said from right next to him. He turned and noticed a pony, who was garbed in a cloak and a hood, who was looking at the castle as well. He then looked down at Silver Shield.

"They could ambush us at any minute, and we're here to take care of the princess." Silver Shield looked behind himself, and noticed the Princess, who was being pulled on a chariot.

_They must have landed a few moments ago._

"By the way, what is this mission anyways?" Silver shield asked.

"Well, me being the arch-mage, I was told what's going on. We are taking prisoners from the Changlings, but other than that, I don't know."

Silver Shield eyed him, then turned to face the castle once more.

"Well, how are we going to take prisoners, we hardly have any troops?" Silver Shield asked without turning his head.

"Well, when I said 'we', I actually meant that somepony else was going to do it." The arch-mage said.

"Who's that?" Silver Shield asked.

"Ah, must you asked so much questions," the arch-mage scolded him. "but the ponies who are taking the prisoners are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's elite shock troops, the Dark Sun Vanguard."

"I've never heard of them." Silver Shield said.

"That's because you will never hear of them, only now." The arch-mage walked up to Silver Shield ad placed his face in Silver Shield's face.

"Okkaayy…." Silver Shield backed off.

"We're here." The arch-mage looked up. Silver Shield also looked up and saw something amazing. There, right in front of him, was the scene of a battle. Bodies lay scattered throughout the field, all of them changlings. A pegasi dressed up in strange armor flew down to their position. He then walked, right past the guards and the arch-mage, right up to Celestia's chariot.

"Your majesty." He bowed.

"How many did you capture?" Celestia asked.

"Scarcely over 50, I apologize, your majesty."

"Do not worry about it, you are free to go." The pegasi bowed once more, then flew off.

"Alright, let us begin." Celestia said before she jumped off of the chariot, and walked up next to Silver Shield.

"And that's it…" Silver Shield finished.

"Wait what?" Aw, and it was getting good too." Solid Shield said.

"So what happened?" Golden Heart asked.

"Oh, well we all teleported back to Canterlot, or at least under it to the gemstone caverns. Princess Celestia then ordered all of us to go home, everypony except the arch-mage and Princess Luna."

"Hold on a minute, Princess Luna was there?" Swift Arrow asked.

"Yes, she was, now let's get some shuteye before tomorrow." Silver Shield yawned, then got up and walked into the barracks.

"Yeah, I think we should get some sleep, goodnight everypony!" Solid Shield shouted.

"Goodnight."

_1 month prior to The Battle of Manehatten_

"Hey guys, look what I found." A pony said when he walked into the room.

"What do you think it is?" A pony with a cutie mark of a frowning flower asked. A pony right next to her, one with a cloak, stood up.

"It's called a power staff, and it's a very powerful weapon… how did you get your hooves on this?"

"Uh, I stole it." The pony with the staff smiled.

"From where?" The cloaked pony asked.

"The armory, I know a way into there without spooking the guards."

"This is perfect." The cloaked pony said.

"Uh, perfect for what?"

"It is now time to enact our plan, we have enough ponies, and now we have access to powerful weapons. Dainty Hooves, take some ponies with you, we're going to need many of these staves."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Ch. 5

Golden Heart ran up to the commander.

"Oh no! You're going to be fine!"

She examined the commander. His left forearm was missing. He appeared to be in serious pain, so she quickly planned her actions.

"Sir, what happened?!" She asked while she quickly reached for a syringe in her saddlebags.

"Now isn't the... Just, please help me." He complained.

She administered the syringe full of the lifesaving liquid. She then examined the wound.

_He's bleeding profusely, looks like I'm going to have to cauterize it._

"I'm sorry commander, but your leg, it's gone."

"I'm aware of that!" He barked. "Just please, stop the bleeding."

"Yes sir." Her horn lit up. She then knelt down and began to burn the wound.

It only took a minute, then she lifted her head up and examined the wound.

_That should suffice._ She smiled.

"Alright commander, we have to get you out of here." She went to lift him up, but his own weight plus the weight of his armor made him heavier, in fact, too heavy to lift him up.

"Sir, your too heavy!" She shouted.

"Argh, you must get back to the trench!"

"But sir…"

"Don't complain, just go. I'll be fine!"

"Allow me to help." A calm voice suddenly said. Golden Heart glanced up and saw…

"Charlie! You have to help me get back to the trench…"

"No, we must go forward." Charlie calmly said. Suddenly light began to appear through the smoke.

"Come on, the smoke is clearing!" Charlie ran up to the commander and picked him up. He then began to run. Golden Heart taking off after him.

It was only a few seconds before they reached the safety of the building. Waiting for them there was Swift Arrow and…"

"Where's… Solid Shield?" Golden Heart asked once she reached Swift Arrow.

"Dead. Took a shot right to the heart."

Golden Heart bowed her head, then glanced around.

"Where is he?" She asked, concerned for his whereabouts.

"He's over there," He pointed with a hoof to the left. "by the way what happened to the commander." He asked when he saw the commander in Charlie's arms.

"He… he had his leg blown off, Charlie, please put him down." Charlie complied and put the commander down with his amputated leg exposed.

"My Celestia, commander, what happened?" Swift Arrow asked.

"…"

"He must be asleep. That injury must have drained his energy." Golden Heart said before she walked off to Solid Shield position.

Once she arrived she found a few bodies. All of them rebels, all except one. Right in the center of the bodies was Solid Shield. He had a small entry wound in his chest and the exit wound…

"Where's the exit wound." Golden Heart examined his body, and found the exit wound in the most uncomfortable of places.

"May you rest in peace, Solid Shield." She reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a folded blanket. She unfolded it and placed it over Solid Shield. She paid her last respects before she walked away from the body and to the rest of her battalion.

"Alright, so it's settled."

Golden Heart arrived right when they finished talking.

"What, what's going on?" Golden Heart asked.

"We decided that Charlie would watch over the commander while you and I find the leader of this rebellion and kill them."

"Alright, but does he have a weapon?" Golden Heart asked.

"Yes, he does, but just in case, I gave him my weapon." Swift Arrow smiled.

"But, what weapon will you use then?" Golden Heart asked, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, I found this." He reached to the side and pulled out a bow.

"I found this one on rebel, finally!"

Golden Heart chuckled, then walked over to Charlie.

"Will you be alright?" Golden Heart softly asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Charlie waved it off. "Just go find the leader and end this damned rebellion already.

Golden Heart nodded, then turned to Swift Arrow.

"Shall we?"

"Let's"

Swift Arrow and Golden Heart approached a door. Suddenly Swift Arrow motioned for Golden Heart to stop.

"Wh…" Swift Arrow stuck a hoof on Golden Heart's mouth

"Shhh."

He motioned with his head to follow. They quietly approached the door.

"What, what do you mean there is no other exit!" A female voice shouted from behind the door.

"I'm sorry, but like I said there is no other exit." Another voice said, fear noticeable in his voice.

"Ugh, you're lucky I don't kill you right now."

Swift Arrow lifted up his bow, then glanced over at Golden Heart.

"You ready?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"Good, you break down the door."

Golden Heart nodded once more, then walked up to the door. She turned and lifted her hooves, then bucked it as hard as she could. Right at the same time Swift Arrow lifted his bow, which was already armed with an arrow.

_Psst._

A bolt of light zoomed right past Golden Heart and sliced into Swift Arrow. It sliced his abdomen open like a zipper on a jacket, spilling its contents, with Golden Heart witnessing it all.

"Swift!" She screamed. She began to run to his position, but another bolt of energy zipped right past her. This time, it struck Swift Arrow's head, killing him instantly.

Golden Heart turned towards her adversary, and the pony who killed Swift Arrow. She felt anger rushing to her head when she saw who it was.

"You, why are you doing this!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The pony with the frowning flower cutie mark asked. "Celestia has gained too much power, and now she needs to be stopped before all this power goes to her head." She tapped her head with the power staff to emphasize her point.

"Why you… Princess Celestia is the most kind hearted pony I have ever met!" Golden Heart retaliated.

"Is that what she wishes for you to believe?" She asked. "She hasn't told you…"

Golden Heart watched as the pony went on, but wasn't listening. She turned her attention to the right, where the mayor of the city was tied up, fear plastered on his face. She then turned her attention behind the leader of the rebellion. She smiled.

"So that's why your precious princess has to be…"

"Uh, excuse me." Golden Heart interrupted.

The leader gasped.

"You dare interrupt me?! I'll have your head!" The leader lowered her staff, but Golden Heart just kept on smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling?!"

Golden Heart pointed behind the pony.

"Not before they have your head first."

The leader turned her head, and immediately frowned.

"Damn."

Soon many bolts of light fired into the building, turning the rebel leader into Swiss cheese.

* * *

Ch. 6

_50 years after The Battle of Manehatten_

Twilight sat in the sun, enjoying its warmth. Around her, her friends also were enjoying the sun. Suddenly it grew dark behind Twilight's eyelids, but just for a second. She opened her eyes, and saw a familiar chariot circling around. It landed right next to the group. Twilight got up and walked to her former mentor.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said while Princess Celestia got off the chariot.

"Hello everypony."

"What was that, explosion… and why do we look younger?" Rarity asked astonished.

"Life has been restored in all of you because of one's noble sacrifice." Celestia responded with a happy tone.

Applejack walked up next to Twilight.

"Oh, who's that Princess?"

"By the way, where's Charlie? I thought he went to see you." Pinkie asked.

The princess stood silent.

"Uh, Princess, what's wrong?"

"Where is Spike?" Princess Celestia asked, avoiding the question.

"He's in the library." Twilight answered. Princess Celestia nodded, then began to walk towards town.

"Let us go to the library, I will tell you in there."

Twilight looked at her friends, who didn't know what to think. They then followed the princess.

"Princess, what's going on?" Twilight asked. They had already reached the town, however, it seemed that nopony was out today.

"I will explain once we reach the library." Celestia answered. She seemed pretty adamant, so Twilight shrugged and continued following.

They reached the library in short time. Twilight walked up to the door and opened it.

"Who!" A hoot called out from inside the library.

"Owlowiscious?!" Twilight called out. She walked into the library, and found Owlowiscious on Spike's shoulder.

"Twilight, what's going on?!" Spike asked, astonished.

"I don't know Spike… Princess, this is amazing, what did you do?!" Twilight asked.

"I didn't."

"Well then, who did?"

"As I said earlier," Princess Celestia began. "Life has been restored in you because of one's noble sacrifice, and that someone is… Charlie."

Nopony said anything. Soon, however, Twilight broke the silence.

"What! What do you mean?"

"Charlie sacrificed himself to bring back those who passed, and to restore life to those who are still here."

"Charlie…"

"He sacrificed himself?" Rainbow asked. The princess nodded.

"Yes. I think, though, that I should tell you what happened.

"Why? Why must it happen?" Charlie asked, saddened by the fact.

"Everypony has their time Charlie. Even you and I must leave eventually." Princess Celestia answered. Charlie, however, shook his head.

"No, it can't, I never want it to end."

Princess Luna spoke up.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but that is just nature."

"No…. what if… what if it never had to end?"

"What?" Princess Luna questioned.

"Meet me at the ruins of your old castle, and bring a knife."

Charlie ran out of the throne room, leaving the princess's with many questions.

"There, all finished, now all that is needed is the blood…"

"Charlie!" Charlie turned around and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flying towards him.

"Yes, Princess Luna." Charlie smiled.

"We brought the knife like you said," Luna gave the knife to Charlie. "now what is it... what is that?" She looked down and asked.

"It is a symbol I learned while I was at the Great City." Charlie answered.

"What is it for?" Celestia asked, intruiged.

"You will see."

Charlie then walked back to the symbol and kneeled on it. He lifted the knife and sliced his hand, and rubbed the blood on his other hand. He then placed the bloodied hands down in the middle of the symbol.

"I call upon the forces of Life and Death… now, hear my plea! Give them immortality, please, and bring back those who have passed."

Celestia and Luna watched as Charlie lifted up his hands, but while keeping his kneeling position. A few minutes passed, with nothing happening, yet Charlie stayed there.

"Uh, Charlie, I don't think anything happened."

Right when Luna said that, a chilly wind blew past the group.

"Behind you." Charlie said without turning around. Celestia and Luna turned, and saw something very familiar. A small green bush, and a tall dead tree.

"Wow..." Celestia uttered, amazed.

Suddenly two humans walked out of their positions, two very familiar humans.

"Life, Death." Celestia greeted.

"Celestia, Luna." Life spoke.

"Now, then, for what reason did you summon us?" Death asked.

"You didn't hear?" Charlie asked politely.

"No, we only saw the summons."

"Well," Charlie began. "I wish for you to bring back life to those who have passed and give life to those who are still here."

"Are you saying immortality?" Life asked.

"Yes."

"We can't do that." Death said.

"But you're Life and Death, you can do anything."

"Not everything." Death chuckled.

"Well then, can you do it."

"Yes," Life said, completely contradicting Death's earlier statement. Death didn't seem to mind, however.

"But only on one condition."

"What is that?!" Charlie asked, eagerly.

"You must return with us."

"What, is that the only way?!" Charlie shouted.

"Yes, I am sorry Pass…" Death suddenly hit Life in the head with his staff. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You are starting to become more forgetful than Forgetful." Death chuckled. Life simply shook his head.

"Anyways, I am sorry Charlie, but returning with us is the only way."

Charlie sighed. "So be it."

Death and Life nodded. Death, however, approached Celestia and Luna.

"I apologize for my actions earlier, your majesties."

"Death, you could not control your actions, we forgive you." Celestia spoke for the both of them.

"Thank you, now, then, shall we finish this." Death asked Life.

"Yes, we shall." Life said before the three of them walked back to the circle.

"You can follow us if you want." Death offered.

Celestia nodded, so they walked over towards the group.

Once they reached the three, they shot up in a ball of light. Soon, they were high above Equestria. Celestia and Luna looked down in awe.

"Tia, look!" Luna shouted and pointed at the ground.

"Wow, look at all the humans." Celestia looked in amazement.

"It looks like they're ghosts." Luna noted. Suddenly a blue light flew up to the group. It specifically flew to Celestia and Luna. Soon, it took the form of a child.

"Well hello little one…. wait, aren't you Nik…"

"Yes, it is me." He interrupted. "Now, know this. We are watching over ponykind now."

Celestia and Luna didn't respond immediately.

"I apologize for my voice, it scared him too."

"But what about the first few weeks?" Luna asked. "What if somepony dies?"

"I know what you have planned." The child answered. "But don't worry, no pony will die on our watch."

_BOOOOOMMMM!_

"Wow, so that's what happened." Pinkie stated. Celestia nodded.

"Yes."

Applejack placed a hoof under her muzzle.

"So wait, everypony who was dead… came back?!"

"Yes."

"Granny Smith!" Was all Applejack shouted before she ran out of the library. Everypony else glanced at each other, and in a split second, they were gone as well.

_55 years after the Battle of Manehatten._

Twilight placed down the last of the flowers in front of the statue. She smiled and rubbed away one last tear.

"Care to eat lunch with me Twilight?" Celestia asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Sure princess, I would love to." She glanced at the statue one last time.

"Princess, with your permission, I would like to see the crystal."

Celestia smiled.

"Of course you can see the crystal."

Celestia's horn began to glow, and she opened up a secret door on the statue's chest. She walked over to the statue, however, once she saw it, she gasped.

"It's not here."

"What?"

"Your majesties!" A guard suddenly ran into the room. Both ponies turned to give the guard their attention.

"There is a situation in Ponyville that requires your attention!"

Celestia walked past Twilight and up to the guard.

"What is going on, guard?"

"There is a hostage situation in Ponyville! Somepony by the name of Starlight has taken hostages in Ponyville, and with our weapons and Changling bodyguards, we can't get him to release the ponies."

Celestia glanced back at Twilight.

"Care to join me?"

Twilight nodded.

"I would love to."

* * *

Ch. 7

Twilight Sparkle watched the scenery pass as she flew high above the ground.

"It never gets old doesn't it?" A voice said from right next to her.

She turned her head to Celestia.

"Yeah, I remember my first time flying high above the ground… hehe, I admit, it was a little scary, but it was truly beautiful."

She smiled and looked down. Then she looked to her left and right, and saw many guards flying right next to the chariot. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Celestia.

"We're here."

Twilight Sparkle walked right next to Princess Celestia. Once they entered Ponyville, they were approached by her friends.

"Twilight!" Pinkie called out. She ran up to Twilight and gave her a hug.

"What's the situation?" Celestia asked.

Rainbow Dash walked up and spoke first.

"Somepony took hostages and is holed up in city hall. Whenever we tried to speak to the captor, he only says that he will speak to Princess Celestia, and princess Celestia alone."

Celestia bowed her head.

"So I have heard… I will deal with this, alone." She said once the royal guards began to walk towards the city hall.

"But your majesty," A guard spoke up. "It is dangerous in there; we cannot risk your life trying to save the hostages."

"Don't worry about me, Swift Sword. I'll be fine." Celestia said with much confidence.

The guards looked at each other, then looked back at the princess.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we cannot allow that."

Celestia simply glanced over at the guards, then thought up of something. She smiled and glanced at Twilight.

"Twilight, will you follow me."

Twilight looked at the princess, then walked over to her. Celestia began to walk towards city hall, but stopped half way.

"Twilight, I need you to place an illusion spell on yourself to disguise yourself as me." Celestia whispered. Twilight smiled.

"Alright, when do I begin?"

"On my cue."

Celestia glanced back at the guards. Her horn began to glow as a spell came into her mind.

_Stop time._

Suddenly everything stopped moving. Celestia and Twilight were the only ones breathing,

"Alright Twilight, I will walk into city hall, and by then the spell should wear off. By then you should have the illusion spell on."

Twilight nodded, so she began to walk towards city hall. Celestia opened the door and walked in. Right next to her were two changling bodyguards, armed with their weapons, just like the guard said. Celestia chuckled to herself, then waited for a few seconds. Soon, time caught up with her, and everything began to move once more.

The changlings glanced at Celestia, then glanced at each other. They shrugged, then turned around, and began to walk towards the center of city hall.

"Ah, Celestia, so glad you could make it."

Celestia frowned.

"I knew you would be back, and my, you look handsome… but why, why would you take hostages."

"Oh Celestia, only way to get your attention was to take hostages." Starlight responded. "Oh, and by the way, I couldn't help but notice that strange feeling earlier. Did you cast a time spell? And if you did, why not take the hostages then."

"Very observant, Starlight… and even though I casted a time spell, it wouldn't be fair to take the hostages then."

"Don't talk to me about fairness!" Starlight cried. "You take many Changlings hostage, and accuse them of treason, then take their lives?! How is that fair?!"

"Some things cannot be achieved without sacrifice, Starlight, you know this. My plan was to stop death, however, now that that has been achieved, I have no reason to…"

"Enough of this!" Starlight walked over to a hostage.

"It's time you learned your lesson."

He unsheathed a knife with his magic, causing Celestia to gasp.

"You wouldn't…"

Celestia glanced up behind Starlight and the hostage. She smiled.

"Of course I… why are you smiling?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, nothing." Celestia responded.

"I know your hiding something!" Starlight screamed.

Celestia suddenly began to laugh.

"STOP!" Starlight stuttered. He then lifted up the knife, and brought it down.

_Ding!_

The blade suddenly flew out of Starlight's magical grasp. He gasped, then glanced down at the hostage.

"I'm pretty sure I took off the shield apparatus." He uttered to himself. He then grabbed a second blade, and brought it down on the hostage.

_Ding!_

Celestia continued laughing.

"What, what did you do?" Starlight stuttered.

Celestia then made a turnaround motion with her hoof. Starlight obliged and turned around.

"What's a dead tree doing in here… wait, what the…. AAHHHHH!"

Celestia freed the hostages, and motioned for them to exit. As soon as they exited, Celestia turned back to the tree.

"Don't worry, these criminals will be dealt with, severely, and don't worry about repaying us, consider it a favor."

"Thank you."

"Celestia" stood fast, yet she felt her strength failing her.

"Your majesty, what's wrong, why won't you speak?" A guard asked.

"Celestia" didn't answer, but she thought in her mind.

_I can't believe I forgot the vocalization part of the spell!_

Rainbow Dash glanced at the princess with narrow eyes.

"I don't think this is the princess." She said.

_Oh no…_

"How do you know that?" Swift Sword asked.

"Didn't you notice that Twilight went missing? She's done this trick before."

Swift thought about it for a moment, but the sound of a door opening caused him to look to his right.

"The hostages, they've been released!" He shouted. Suddenly the crowd broke from the guards' wall, and ran to the hostages.

"Celestia" took the opportunity and ran towards city hall.

Once she reached city hall she opened the door, right when a flash of light went off, causing her to cover her face.

"Princess!" She called out.

"Yes, Twilight?"

Twilight closed the door and released her spell.

"What was that?"

"Oh," Celestia smiled. "an old friend."

"What happened to Starlight and the changlings?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, let's just say they've been dealt with." A

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Princess, tell me what really happened.

Princess Celestia sighed.

"Oh, alright, here's what happened."

"Wait, so Death is here!" Twilight looked over her shoulder, where, in the shadows, a white smile was looking back at her.

"Heh, I think he's still here." Celestia snickered.

"Wait a second, what about the crystal?" Twilight suddenly remembered. Both ponies turned to the shadows. Suddenly, a belch was heard, and a changling was shot out from the shadows. Celestia and Twilight approached the changling, who had fear plastered on its face.

"Where's the crystal?" Twilight asked. The changling didn't respond. Celestia frowned.

"Do you want our friend here to eat you again?" Celestia responded softly. The changling shook its head rapidly.

"Someone else took it." It said. Twilight turned to Celestia, who kept her gaze on the changling.

"Who?"

The changling turned its hoof towards the shadows.

"Someone like him."

"Wait, a human!"


	27. What if Adventures 2

Charlie's Donut Adventure

* * *

Ch. 1, Charlie's first donut

**Sorry if I made a mistake with the Turkish sentences.**

"Twilight, this isn't easy!"

Twilight sighed.

"Maybe we should try something different."

Charlie walked over to a chair and sat down. He then glanced over at Twilight.

"Oh, and did I ever mention that humans never achieved teleportation."

Twilight shook her head.

"No, you never mentioned that! That would have been useful to know… anyways, what have humans achieved."

"Humans aren't very good at magic, however, my mentor knew quite a few tricks. He knew levitation, a lightning bolt, a... uh, light ball thingy, a magical push, which I do have to say wasn't very potent, and a shadow concealment spell. Oh, and he also knew how to do something called a 'time distortion spell', which I though was his best trick." Charlie said with glee.

Twilight thought about it for a while, then glanced back at Charlie.

"'Time distortion', what is that." she asked.

"Well, it's a good thing he taught me it, but it was a bad thing that it is the only thing I remember…. here, let me show you."

Charlie lifted up his hand, then flicked it. He suddenly became blurry, then he walked across the room in a sped up fashion. Once he appeared he was breathing heavily.

"Wow… you really have to teach me that one day!" Twilight exclaimed in awe.

"Well, it isn't that hard, and for your skill, it should be easy."

"Why don't we go get something to eat, my treat." Twilight said before she began to walk towards the bedroom.

"That sounds wonderful!" Charlie smiled. "By the way, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go wake up Spike. Hey, why don't you go get Rainbow Dash, she wanted to go to Canterlot with us today."

"Sure, and thanks for treating me to breakfast."

Twilight smiled.

"No problem."

Charlie walked towards Rainbow's home. He was in a good mood, due to the fact that his best friend was going to take him to lunch.

"Oh, hello!"

Charlie stopped thinking and turned around. There, was a wall-eyed pony he knew as…

"Hello Derpy, nice day today isn't it."

"Certainly is! By the way, I never got to thank you for saving me."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it what friends do for each other, right?"

"Certainly, but here, have this. I made it myself!"

Charlie reached out and grabbed the muffin Derpy pulled out from her saddle bag.

"Thanks Derpy!"

"No problem."

Charlie, now in an even better mood, walked towards Rainbow's home, eating the muffin along the way.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" He called out with a full mouth.

A few seconds of rustling passed before she flew out of her home. She did a loop in the air before she landed.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Hey Rainbow Dash. Twilight wanted me to call you. We're going to Canterlot today!"

"Awesome, I'll meet you guys at the train station."

She then took off towards town at a dashing speed.

Charlie walked into the train station and saw his friends gathered.

"Hey Charlie, you ready to go?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah."

They arrived at the city of Canterlot in no time. Charlie, already dressed up in his formal attire, was the first one to walk out.

He took in a deep breath of air.

"Ah, clean air!" He then placed his hands on his waist and stood tall.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rainbow asked from behind him.

"Posing for the tourists!" Right when Charlie said this, Rainbow looked out from behind him and was blinded by the flash of a camera.

"Ah!" He shouted. He then placed both hands on his eyes.

Twilight giggled.

"Oh, you still have much to learn about Equestria."

"Oh boy!"

The meals were being placed in front of their recipients, with Charlie and Spike being the most excited out of the group of four. Once Charlie received his, he placed a napkin on his shirt, and dug in.

"Jeez, you act like you haven't eaten in days, all the time." Rainbow said with a chuckle.

Charlie glanced up, with a piece of pasta in his lips. He slurped it up, then wiped his mouth with napkin,

"Well, my mentor always did say that I did have the appetite of a bear."

"That was wonderful!" Charlie exclaimed. He rubbed his belly, then got up and stretched.

"Well, what's next?" Spike asked once he got up.

"Well, I thought I would treat you guys to some dessert." Twilight said.

Rainbow smiled.

"Cool, where are we going?"

"Donut Joe's."

"I know I didn't ask earlier, but what's a donut." Charlie asked while a platter of donuts were being placed on the table.

Joe, who was the one placing the platter on the table, let out a hearty laugh.

"What's a donut, why, it's one of the best desserts you could have ever eaten!"

Charlie glanced at a donut, then picked it up and examined it.

"Doesn't look like much…"

"_But why do I have the feeling like I have seen this before." _

"There isn't too much to it, but I can guarantee that you'll love it." Joe said.

Charlie brought the donut to his mouth and took a bite. Almost immediately he gasped.

"This is great!" He exclaimed.

"I knew it." Joe smiled in triumph.

He ate the donut in a flash. He licked his fingers, then glanced at Twilight.

"May please have another?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

He took another donut, and ate it in a few bites.

Once he finished he sat for a few moments, silent, while staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, you alright?" Rainbow asked.

"Now I remember where I tasted this from!" He shouted. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a book.

"What's with the book?" Joe asked.

"It's his memory book." Twilight answered.

"Oh, ok."

Charlie opened it up and placed his hand on the page. He glanced around, then placed it on the floor.

"I'm lucky there's nopony else here."

Joe lifted an eyebrow.

"Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you guys a memory, one where I had my first donut, ehem, it all began on the day of my tenth birthday…."

"Hey, mentor, where are we going?" A younger Charlie asked his mentor, who was walking ahead of a group.

"Wait, who is that?" Twilight pointed with a hoof and asked.

"You'll see."

"And what is this, I've never seen this before?!" Joe asked, astonished.

"It's my memories, projected from this book." Charlie answered.

"Amazing…"

"Well, let us continue…."

"We are going to the Southern Kingdom." Charlie's mentor answered.

"Why, what's there?"

"Something special for your birthday." Charlie's mentor answered.

"Oh cool! Thanks mentor! By the way, who's this?" Charlie pointed at the person walking next to him.

"Charlie, you know not to point."

Charlie lowered his hand, so his mentor continued.

"He's the one who's giving you your surprised."

Charlie smiled, then glanced up at the person, whose face was covered with a cloth.

"What's your name, sir?"

"My name is İstemi, an honor to meet you."

İstemi extended out his hand, which Charlie took and shook. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Now that we are all acquainted, shall we continue?"

"Mentor, is that it?"

"Yes Charlie, welcome, to the City of the Sky!"

Charlie gasped in awe as he looked in the distance. There were many tall buildings that seemed to touch the sky. Charlie glanced back at İstemi, who was looking at the city with a smile.

"Ah, my city, I return."

Charlie walked beside his mentor and İstemi, who were talking in some other language, one that Charlie recognized as the Southern Kingdom's primary language.

"We are here."

Charlie looked at İstemi, who approached an ornamentally dressed guard. The guard placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, however, once he did, İstemi removed the cloth on his face. The guard immediately removed his hand from his sword and kneeled.

"Sultan, tekrar hoşgeldiniz."

"İyi günler koruma."

"What are they saying?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, nothing important." Charlie's mentor responded.

İstemi turned around to Charlie's mentor.

"Alright, is the little one ready for his surprise?" İstemi asked.

"Yes, İstemi."

Charlie walked through many corridors and down many stairs alongside his mentor. Finally, after 10 minutes, they arrived at a large door with a circle in the middle. Stationed beside it were two heavily armored yet ornamental guards.

"Alright Charlie, we are here." Charlie's mentor said.

"Yes, and thank you for your patience." İstemi added. He then turned to his attention to Charlie's mentor. He looked with one eye at Charlie, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Küçük terörü burada genellikle sabırsız gelir."

Charlie's mentor chuckled, leaving Charlie confused.

"What did he say?" Charlie asked. Both adults turned to Charlie.

"Oh nothing, little one." His mentor answered.

"Anyways, onward to the surprise." İstemi said. Charlie continued to glance back and forth between the adults, confused. After a while, however, İstemi opened the door.

Once he opened the door, a sweet smell entered Charlie's nose. He walked with his mentor into the room, and immediately saw a bunch of people walk his way.

"Welcome Sultan!" They all approached İstemi, who was given a platter full of round things by a person with a round hat.

"Wait a second, those look like donuts!" Joe added.

"Yes they certainly are!" Charlie added. "And I can tell you they were one of the best things I had ever eaten!" Charlie walked over to his book and picked it up. He closed it and placed it into his cloak.

"Why did you show us this?" Twilight asked. Charlie chuckled.

"Because there is something wonderful that my mentor told me about." Charlie said. "He told me that in that same room is a door, and behind that door is an object that has the inscription of all the donut recipes the southern kingdom has!"

Joe's eyes shrunk.

"That would be great to have! Tell me, do you know where this is?"

"I think I do." Charlie answered. "I found a ruin that I suspect might be the ruins of the City of the Sky…"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joe interrupted. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ch. 2 The City of the Sky

**Sorry if I made a mistake in the Arabic sentences.**

_1 day later_

Charlie glanced at the clock on the wall at the Ponyville train station. It read 1 o'clock P.M.

"He should be here any minute." Charlie noted. Suddenly, a whistle sounded off from the distance. Charlie watched as the train came in from the distance and into the station. Out walked many ponies. Among the last ones was…

"Joe, excellent to see you here!" Charlie exclaimed. Joe extended out his hoof, and Charlie shook it.

"I see you're already in your traveling gear."

Joe laughed.

"Yep, I had bought this gear just recently for this expedition."

Joe examined Charlie.

"Why are you in this though?" He asked Charlie. Charlie merely smiled.

"Twilight told Rarity where we were going, so she made me a new outfit, perfect for the desert."

Joe's smile dropped.

"The desert?"

"Yeah, about that…" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "You never let me finish. I was going to say that the ruins were located in the deserts of… Saddle Arabia."

Joe glanced at his own outfit, which was a shade of green, meant more for the jungle. He shrugged.

"Oops."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Charlie reassured him. "It'll still work."

"Charlie!" A familiar voice called out. Charlie turned, and saw his friends approaching him.

"Twilight!" Charlie called out, despite the fact that all six friends were there. Twilight approached Charlie, who knelt down and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you." Charlie said.

Twilight glanced at Charlie with confusion.

"But it's only been thirty minutes."

"Yeah, but sitting in a train station make's thirty minutes seem like forever."

"Charlie, dear, how do you like your new outfit?" Rarity spoke up.

"I love it! Thanks Rarity!"

Rarity smiled.

"Yes, it is fabulous if I do say so myself."

"All aboard!" The conductor's voice suddenly called out.

"Well, looks like it's time for us to go." Joe said. Charlie nodded.

"Yes, onward to Saddle Arabia!"

"Don't forget about me!"

Joe turned towards Spike, who had just jumped off of Twilights back. Joe noticed that he was dressed much like Charlie.

"Ah, you're coming with us to?"

"Yeah, Charlie and Twilight let me." Spike smiled. Suddenly, he dropped his smile and glanced up at Joe.

"Why, is something wrong?"

Joe smiled.

"Oh, no, of course not. I actually would like it if you join us, kid."

Spike beamed.

"That's awesome, thanks!"

Charlie walked into the sleeper car along with the other two. Joe jumped into his bed, then glanced around.

"Hey, where are the other ponies?"

Charlie walked into his bed, which was much too small for him.

"Oh, I had this car reserved for us."

"Oh, alright. What did you four do after you left my donut shop?" Joe suddenly asked.

"We went home, but not before Twilight told the princess of our expedition." Charlie answered.

Joe nodded his head.

"Alright, what did you tell the princess?"

Charlie thought about it for a minute.

"Twilight told the princess of where we were going and for what reasons. She gave us her blessings… oh, and she gave me this."

Charlie reached behind himself, and pulled out a curved item. He unsheathed it and showed it to the others.

"Woah, cool!" Spike exclaimed in awe.

Charlie chuckled.

"She gave you a sword?!" Joe asked, also in awe.

"Yup, she told me to protect you guys unless any trouble were to come to us."

"Wait, are you saying that the princess expects trouble?" Spike suddenly questioned. Charlie shrugged.

"Well, she didn't give me any details, and I've never actually explored the ruin."

Joe suddenly yawned.

"Well, we should get some shuteye so we can be prepared tomorrow."

Charlie nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, goodnight everypony."

"Goodnight Charlie."

Joe slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them and pushed the blanket off of himself.

"Hey kid, you up?"

No response.

"Charlie, you there?"

Once again there was no response, so Joe jumped off the bed and glanced up on top of the bunk bed. There, in the bed, was the purple dragon.

"Hey kid, wake up."

Joe shook Spike lightly.

"Ugh, hold on Twilight, just a few more minutes…"

Joe rolled his eyes. He used his magic to roll up Spike in the blanket and placed him on his back.

He then walked over to Charlie's bed. Once he reached it he noticed that no one was in the bed.

"Huh, he must have went outside."

Joe did notice that the train was no longer moving, so he walked over to the door and walked out. Almost immediately he was blasted with a wall of heat.

"What the?!"

"Hello, Joe, I see you are getting accustomed to the heat." A voice called out. Joe watched as Charlie, the source of the voice, approached him.

"Charlie, where are we?"

"Welcome, Joe, to the city of the واحة."

"The what?"

Charlie let out a hearty laugh.

"Oasis City! You really need to catch up on your Saddle Arabian."

"Oh, and how did you learn Saddle Arabian so quickly?" Joe asked.

"I didn't, however, I did learn the name of the city we were going to stay in." Charlie answered.

"Follow me, I will show you where we are staying."

"So, how did you enjoy our city?" A voice called out. Joe turned and recognized the voice as the host, and as one of the Saddle Arabian diplomats. She was staring at Joe very attentively.

"كان رائعا، شكرا لك سيدة الحبيب."

"Ah, you know our language, very good." The diplomat said.

"I thought you didn't know Saddle Arabian?" Joe asked.

Charlie turned to Joe and smiled. He opened his mouth, but suddenly Spike spoke up.

"He doesn't, but Twilight did a spell on him that allows him to understand and speak in Saddle Arabian."

"Exactly!" Charlie pointed up into the sky.

"Well, that would have been useful to have known earlier." He glanced back at their host once more.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"I am Lady Sweetheart, a pleasure to meet you sadiq." She extended out her hoof. Joe took her hoof and gave it a light kiss. She giggled and took it back.

Joe smiled at Lady Sweetheart, then scooted closer to Charlie.

"I think she likes me." Joe whispered into Charlie's ear. He chuckled.

"Maybe, but she is a kind Lady, so don't be so hasty." Charlie whispered back into Joe's ear. Joe shrugged, then glanced back at Lady Sweetheart.

"So ma'am, what do you like?"

Charlie shook his head, then looked down at Spike, who shrugged back at him.

Charlie jumped off the wagon and glanced up.

"Hey, this isn't what I remember."

"Well of course, Charlie that was just a memory." Joe said. He helped Lady Sweetheart and Spike off the wagon and walked over to Charlie. Charlie scanned the area in front of him, then shrugged.

"Well, it may not be what I remembered, but welcome, to the City of the Sky!" Lady Sweetheart walked over next to Charlie.

"What is the 'City of the Sky'?" She asked.

"It was a grand human city…" Charlie reached into his pocket."With buildings that seemed to touch the sky!"

"What, I thought it was an old Saddle Arabian ruin?!" Charlie shook his head. He then pulled out his book and placed his hand on the first page. "Uh, Lady Sweetheart, you don't mind if I try something on you?" Lady Sweetheart gave Charlie a look of curiousness, then nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose, Prince Charles."

Charlie smiled. "Alright, this shouldn't hurt." He levitated the book while keeping his left hand on the book. Then he placed his right hand on Lady Sweetheart's head. Immediately, a flash, then he removed his hand and placed the book back in his pocket.

"Now, you know." Charlie said once he placed the book back into his pocket. "Wow, it looks like a grand city!" She said.

"It was." Charlie glanced back at the ruin. "Now then, can you lead us to the palace?" he asked.

Lady Sweetheart nodded.

"Of course."

Charlie, Spike and Joe followed Lady Sweetheart through the ruin. Along the way they came across other Saddle Arabians studying the ruins. They reached the palace, or what remained of the palace in short time. Charlie opened up the doors, and walked inside. He stopped walking, however, and turned around to the group.

"Lady Sweetheart, you don't have to follow us in here if you want."

Lady Sweetheart shook her head.

"It is alright, I will follow you into the ruin."

Charlie nodded.

The group walked deeper into the ruins, keeping quite as they traversed the halls of the old human palace. They walked down a long staircase and eventually reached an empty room.

"I remember that this is the end of the palace. The excavators never found anything in this room." Lady Sweetheart said while she examined the wall.

"Don't be so hasty." Charlie walked up to the wall, and lifted up his hand.

_Boom!_

The wall suddenly fell apart, exposing another room.

"Wow, when did you learn that?!" Spike shouted.

"Twilight taught me it, but it's not very strong." Charlie chuckled. "I'm lucky that this ruin is old, old enough to fall at a small push."

Charlie looked at his comrades to his left and his right, then walked into the hole in the wall. He shot a ball of light into the air and looked around. Almost as soon as he walked in, he recognized the design of the place.

"Wow!" He said while he examined the area. Joe walked around and saw the ruin. Almost immediately he stumbled across boiling vats. "Huh, these remind me of the boilers I have back at the shop." He thought aloud.

He heard someone walk up from behind him. He turned and saw Charlie, with Spike next to him, walk up to him. "Hey Charlie, where is the legendary donut." Spike asked once they stopped. "Is that what you have taken to calling it now?"

"Well, yeah." Charlie chuckled. "Well, I think I know where it is." Charlie walked over to another wall, except this one was sticking out, and lifted up his hand. _BOOM!_ The wall fell apart. Joe walked over to Charlie and glanced inside. It was pitch black, so Charlie walked over and shot another ball of light into the ruin. He walked into the ruin first, and immediately stepped on something… something crunchy. He glanced down and saw a bunch of broken gray stone on the floor. _Why does that look so familiar?_ Charlie shrugged as he walked forward. He looked and saw a pedestal. "Joe, come over here!" He called out. Joe and Spike walked over to where Charlie was and glanced up at the pedestal.

"See that?" Joe glanced at the pedestal and saw a ring of dust. "Yeah, it's just dust." "Hello, any one in there." Lady Sweetheart called out. Joe turned his head. "Yes, we're here." Joe turned his attention back to Charlie. "What were you going to say?" He asked. Charlie placed his finger on the dust and wiped it off. He then tasted it. He smacked his lips together, then spoke up.

"Somebody stole it!"

"What!?"

"Davetsiz misafirleri." A voice suddenly called out. Charlie glanced around and saw something getting up.

"A human!" Charlie called out. He watched as the human sat up, but once he did, he immediately regretted looking at him. "Ugh, that's not good!" "What?" Joe asked. "Look!" Joe glanced over in the direction where Charlie was pointing, and saw a repulsive sight. A human, or, at least a shriveled up one. There was something in his hand, though. Something that intimidated him. "Charlie, he has a sword!"

Spike shouted. Charlie glanced at the undead human and indeed he did have a sword.

"Help!" A familiar voice called out. Charlie immediately recognized it as Lady Sweetheart's voice. He glanced over to where she was at and saw an undead human, who had Sweetheart in his grasp… with a sword at her neck!

"Öleceksin." It said. Charlie unsheathed his sword in a matter of seconds and lifted his hand. He sped through and sliced the undead humans head off, black goo spurting out of the neck. Charlie took a second to catch his breath, but soon heard more voices. He turned to Joe, who was looking around frantically.

"Joe, we have to get out of here! You take Spike, I'll take Sweetheart!" Charlie shouted. Joe turned to Charlie and nodded. Joe ran over to Spike, who was hiding in a corner, and picked him up.

"Come on kid!" Charlie ran over to Lady Sweetheart's position and helped her up. "Come on, we have to go!" He shouted. Lady Sweetheart nodded, but as soon as he released her, she collapsed to the floor. She grunted in pain. "My leg!" She shouted. Charlie frantically lifted her leg and saw a cut right across it.

"Oh no!"

"Öleceksin." "Charlie turned right in time to dodge a swift slice from an undead's scimitar. He unsheathed his sword and sliced the undead's head off. More black goo spurted out of the wound, drenching Charlie. "Ugh!" He turned around and wiped his eyes. He saw Lady Sweetheart on the floor, struggling to get up. He knelt down and lifted her up.

"Öleceksin."

"Öleceksin."

He dodged two more slices and immediately bolted. With Lady Sweetheart in his arms, he made a mad dash for the exit. Charlie ran like there was no tomorrow. He sprinted up the stairs, adrenaline fueling his dash. Pretty soon, he saw sunlight. He ran out into the sunlight and and took a deep breath. He dropped Lady Sweetheart, albeit softly, and knelt down. He heard galloping and glanced up. He saw the caravan that transported him here running up to him. Two Saddle Arabian Guards approached him.

"ما حدث، وما هو الخطأ مع الحبيب سيدة؟" One of them asked.

"هو أنها بجروح، ولكن الآن يجب تأمين محيط. هناك إرهاب كبيرة في هناك، الحصول على المزيد من الحراس!" Charlie responded in between breaths. The guards glanced at each other, then nodded. One of them ran off towards the city while the other took up a post in front of the door.

"Come on Charlie, we have to take Lady Sweetheart to a hospital!" Joe suddenly said. Charlie glanced up and saw Joe in the cart with a terrified Spike next to him. Charlie picked up Sweetheart, who had passed out, and jumped into the cart.

* * *

Ch. 3 The Secret of the Knight

_12 hours before Charlie's "expedition"._

Joe walked around a stall. He glanced at its contents. It was filled with rolled up rugs.

"Good day, sadiq, can I interest you in some rugs?" Its vendor suddenly asked.

Joe shook his head.

"Uh, no thank you."

The vendor gave him a scornful look once he turned around, discontented that he hadn't sold a single rug today.

Joe walked viewed the next stall, this time, though with interest. Inside the stall was an array of baked goods. Joe took in a whiff of the air. Sweet scents entered his nostrils. His mouth began to water. He reached for his money bag, but suddenly, somepony bumped into him.

"Excuse me sir."

He turned around and saw familiar armor, armor of one of Celestia's guards.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Joe suddenly asked. The guard, who had a bow on his back, turned around.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here in Saddle Arabia?" Joe once again asked.

"Oh… a few of us royal guards are stationed in Saddle Arabia. Just as guards, nothing more."

"Nice, hey, my name's Joe by the way." Joe extended his hoof.

"Joe huh." The guardspony took the invitation and shook his hoof. "Very good… do I know you from somewhere?"

Joe nodded his head.

"Yeah, I own Donut Joe's up in Canterlot."

"Ah, yes, I remember you now." The guard said. "By the way, Knight Swift Arrow at your service." Swift Arrow bowed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you dressed up like this?" Swift Arrow asked. Joe glanced at himself, then smiled.

"Oh, my friend misinformed me, so I dressed for the jungle, heh."

"Who's your friend?"

Joe glanced around, then saw who he was looking for. Charlie stood at the rug stand with Spike on his back.

"He's over there." Joe pointed with his hoof at Charlie.

"You mean the tall fellow over there. Hey, isn't he the human, the one named Prince Charles?"

"Yes sir."

Swift Arrow glanced at Charlie for a minute, then looked back at Joe.

"May I tell you something, something rather secret?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Swift Arrow glanced around, then walked up closer to Joe.

"I saw another like him."

"Oh really, where?" Joe asked skeptically.

"I am not lying, I saw it during one of my posts in the griffon kingdom."

"Tell me the whole story then."

"Sure, but follow me."

Swift Arrow led Joe to an alley. There, Swift Arrow spoke up.

"I saw it during my one of my rounds, at the night. It was an interesting sight, but it began when….

"Hey Swift Arrow, you get the first round tonight."

Swift Arrow glanced at his comrades. A similarly garbed knight named with a sword, a night guardspony, and a griffon. The griffon was the one who spoke up, and was the one to speak again.

"I need some rest anyways." The griffon let out a loud yawn and walked over towards the tent that was already set up.

"Yeah, I think I'll get some shuteye too."

"Me too."

All the ponies, and griffon, went to sleep, leaving Swift Arrow alone. He walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"I don't get it, he's a night guardspony, why doesn't he watch the night." He complained. "I guess everypony needs their sleep."

Swift Arrow shrugged, then pulled out his bow from behind him. He begun to examine it, but suddenly he heard a cry. His ears twitched as it bellowed in the distance.

"What was that?" He asked himself aloud. Minutes passed, yet didn't hear it again, making him question whether it was in his imagination.

"Huh, I guess that…"

"Help me!"

"Now I know that wasn't a figment of my imagination.

He began to walk over in the direction of where he heard the cry for help. He passed up a forest and walked through a valley, and soon came across a cave. He walked to the entrance and heard grunting. He braced himself, then walked in.

It was dark, but once he was in, he saw a light further into the cave. He walked slowly into the cave and followed the light. Pretty soon he came across a room, a rather large one at that. It was lit by a bunch of glowing mushrooms, some of them yards high.

"Help me."

He felt the hairs on his coat raise up, as it sounded so close. He took in a deep breath, then walked around a large rock. There, right around the corner, with its head down, was a…

"Human..." Swift Arrow uttered.

It suddenly lifted its head, and stared at Swift.

"Hello, little armored horse." It, rather he, said. "What are you doing here?"

Swift kept quiet, and just kept on staring at the human. His lower body seemed to be stuck in stone. While he wondered how he got stuck in there, he didn't speak up to ask him.

"Help me out of here, little horse."

While it was offensive that the human kept on calling him a horse, Swift ignored him and walked over towards the human. The human lifted his head when he heard the "little horse walking towards him. Swift turned around and kicked the stone. It shattered the stone prison, dropping the human on the floor.

The human, who was on the floor, lifted his head and glanced at Swift.

"I don't know how you understood me, but thank…"

"There he is…"

Swift turned around and saw his comrades, who stood still, dumbfounded by the sight in front of them.

"Another human…" the griffon said aloud.

"Ah, demon!" The human suddenly shouted. He pushed himself up and reached for something. He unsheathed it, revealing it to be a…

"Sword! Be ready!" The nightguard shouted. Both ponies unsheathed their weapons and the griffon pulled out his spear. They all pointed them at the human, who simply smiled.

"It will be an honor to defeat you, demons!"

"Wait!" Everypony turned around to the source of the voice, Swift.

"So, you're a demon too, well then, looks like you must die!"

"Just leave human, so we don't have to kill you." Swift Arrow said.

The human lifted an eyebrow.

"Please, just do as I say."

The human sighed, then sheathed his weapon.

"So be it." He ran around the corner and out of sight.

"So you really saw a human?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but that was the last I saw of him. Besides Princess Celestia, you're the only one I told this to."

"Wow… do you think we should tell Charlie?" Joe asked.

Swift Arrow shook his head.

"No, don't tell him, I am pretty sure that the Princess will tell him eventually."

"Swift!" A voice called out from the street. Swift turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"My comrades are calling me, looks like I better get going." Swift said before he turned and walked out of the alley. Joe watched him turn the corner and walk out of sight.


End file.
